Provocando al amor
by Aiiri
Summary: Haruka estaba decidido en despertar el lado salvaje del dulce y tierno Makoto, mientras que este, estaba empeñado en juntar a ciertos tórtolos. Qué mejor que aprovechar las vacaciones, ¿para provocar al amor? (MakoHaru) (secuela de "Los peores padres son los mejores")
1. Desafío del tiburón

**_¡Muy buenas noches mis amores! he vuelto! ¿me extrañaron como yo a ustedes?_**

**_les traigo fic nuevo! este es la secuela de "Los peores padres son los mejores" para las hermosas criaturas que no lo han leído, les sugiero que lo hagan para entender un poco esta historia... Bueno si no quieren leerlo les daré un breve resumen:_**

**_Haruka y Makoto tienen que cuidar un bebé de mentira para la escuela y se vuelven novios, decidiendo ir de vacaciones con los demás,fin._**

**_ok, es lo mejor que pudo salir de mi. ahora vamos a las aclaraciones que son simplemente lo que mencioné antes, esta historia es una secuela._**

**_la palabra "degustacional" no tengo idea si existe, yo sólo escribo lo que sale de mi mente, pero con ella me refiero a degustar, por si las moscas XD._**

**_lamento mucho si los personajes no actúan acorde a sus personalidades._**

**_es todo! disculpen haber desaparecido, la universidad absorbió mi vida._**

**_disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Cuando Haruka se imaginó sus vacaciones perfectas con SU novio, esperaba bellos atardeceres junto al mar, dulces mañanas alimentadas de los más suaves buenos días, suculentos almuerzos bajo un cielo diurno utópico y noches de desenfrenada pasión y locura, pero su realidad era otra, una muy alejada a su ideal.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Gritaba con entusiasmo el chico rubio. Claro, había aceptado ir de vacaciones junto a todos ¿En qué pensabas Nanase? -¡Bienvenidos a Nakanoshima!

-No es necesario gritarlo, ya lo sabemos- Decía el tiburón algo molesto con los gritos de Nagisa… Esperen, ¿Rin? ¿En qué momento lo invitaron? Haruka ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir con ellos.

-¿No estás emocionado Rin-senpai? Yo ya quiero probar esas aguas termales- Por supuesto, el alimento del depredador también tenía que estar aquí, sino mal recuerda, el pelirrojo lo llamaba Ai.

-Parece algo contrariado, Haruka-senpai- Oh no, no estaba contrariado, estaba molesto; mala suerte Rei, quizás para la próxima aciertes en querer leer al chico hidrofilico. Hasta ahora el único que lo ha hecho a la perfección, es el amor de su vida, que en este maldito momento está coqueteando con el estúpido guía turístico.

-oye, quítale un rato los ojos de encima- Rin sonrió acercándose a Haruka apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro ajeno –No se va a perder- Obviamente no se iba a perder, pero lo podrían secuestrar y es que su esposo era un ser que sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas, tan perfecto que era ilusorio.

-Tranquilízate Haru-chan- Nagisa apareció por el otro costado –Es imposible que te cambie tan rápido y mucho menos por un híper súper sexy guía turístico.

-Sí ¿Cómo podría cambiarte por ese chico con quien intercambió miradas en todo el viaje?- Y en un momento épico e histórico, Rin y Nagisa se habían unido para potenciar los celos del delfín.

Haruka optó por ignorar a sus dos amigos y centrar su atención en su dulce novio, que conversaba animadamente con un maldito idiota quien en ese mismo instante le estaba pasando, al parecer, unos folletos usándolos como excusas para rozar la mano de su marido. Oh gran pecado, gran pecado.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hasta luego!- Con una leve reverencia el precioso chico de orbes esmeralda se despidió del hombre con el que estaba hablando y se acercó a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Terminaste de coquetear?- Preguntó Haruka más serio de lo normal.

-¿Eh?- Makoto siendo el ángel que es, no entendía la pregunta de su amor.

-No lo tomes en cuenta- Habló Rin ahora apoyándose en el hombro de Makoto -¿Conseguiste un hotel gratis después del coqueteo?

-¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

-No lo escuches Mako-chan- Sonrió Nagisa –Coqueteaste con él para que nos de alguna membresía ¿Verdad?

-Yo no he coqueteado con nadie- Frunció el ceño ofendido, pero bueno, todos sabían que Makoto no se ofendía por nada.

-Por favor Makoto, las sonrisas que usabas con él, no eran las que usas siempre- Insistía Rin no para molestar a la orca, sino al delfín.

-Eso no es cierto- Makoto negaba sin leer las dobles intenciones del tiburón.

-No quiero interrumpir su conversación pero ¿Nos vamos a quedar parados aquí todo el día?- Y hasta ahora, el comentario más inteligente, obviamente hecho por Rei.

-Por supuesto que no, tenemos que ir a las aguas termales- Cuando el pequeño pingüino nombraba las aguas termales, sus ojos brillaban.

-Creo que debemos buscar donde quedarnos- Sugirió Aiichiro con timidez.

-En estos folletos muestran varios lugares donde podemos hospedarnos- Decía Makoto mirando los dichos folletos.

-¿Los folletos que te dieron cuando coqueteabas?- Haruka lo miró molesto.

-¡Que no estaba coqueteando!- Alegaba la orca.

-Lo mismo dijiste con lo de ese estúpido policía- Sí, el pelinegro estaba hablando de la vez cuando fueron arrestados por haber secuestrado a un bebé.

-Es divertido ver sus peleas de pareja, pero Ai-chan tiene razón, elijamos un hotel de estos que se muestran aquí y vayamos a dejar nuestro equipaje, no soporto más tener que llevarlo al hombro por más tiempo.

-¿Te refieres al equipaje que te está llevando Rei?- Rin veía como el chico de lentes llevaba casi todo el equipaje de Nagisa más el suyo, lo único que estaba cargando el rubio era una mochila que no estaba pesada.

-¿Qué hay de ti? El pobre de Ai-chan parece un burro de carga llevando tus cosas- Se defendió el menor.

-Eso no es cierto- Sí, era cierto, pero Rin no lo admitiría.

-¡Chicos, cada uno tiene que llevar su propio equipaje y ser responsable con él!- Los regañaba Mamá Makoto –Ah, Haru eso parece pesado ¿Te lo llevo?

-Estoy bien- Contestó simplemente el chico adicto al agua.

-¿No decías que cada uno tenía que llevar su propio equipaje?- Alegó Rin.

-Bueno… Hay excepciones- Le sonrió de una forma diabéticamente dulce, provocándole escalofríos al pelirrojo; nadie podía discutir contra esa sonrisa, absolutamente nadie.

Los seis adolescentes comenzaron su travesía en Nakanoshima, una isla volcánica que quedaba al sur de Japón y que era muy popular por sus aguas termales y vistas al mar, a pesar de ser una isla grande, no estaba muy poblada, pero ese no era un gran problema para los habitantes y turistas, ya que así, el ambiente de tranquilidad y relajación, aumentaba. Los nadadores caminaron una media hora buscando hospedaje, no era como si tuvieran muchas alternativas y el que les había gustado a todos era demasiado costoso; su búsqueda terminó cuando encontraron un hotel acogedor, no tan ostentoso pero no menos preciado, tenía su propio casino de juegos y lo principal, aguas termales que no tenían que envidiarle nada a nadie; su precio era algo elevado, pero no era nada que no pudieran pagar. Al preguntar por la disponibilidad de las habitaciones, la recepcionista les había dicho que le quedaban dos habitaciones con dos camas y otra pero con cama matrimonial, como todos sabían de la relación de Haruka y Makoto, se pusieron de acuerdo para que se quedaran con la habitación de una cama, eran tan considerados.

Cada uno se instaló en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Makoto se ocupaba de arreglar el equipaje, Haruka se tumbaba sobre la inmensa cama cerrando los ojos y deseando poder meter su cuerpo en su preciada agua, pudo escuchar al adolescente más alto decirle algo, pero no le puso atención; el viaje hasta la isla le había provocado bastante sueño y sus parpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. Todo era tan tranquilo, relajante y silencioso, que el pelinegro no pudo evitar quedarse dormido profundamente. Makoto al darse cuenta del estado de su novio, sonrió con ternura; el viaje fue largo y todos estaban agotados, así que podía entender el cansancio del delfín, él mismo estaba muerto de sueño y no lo pensó mucho para hacerle compañía al mayor. Haruka despertó al sentir suaves caricias en su cabello, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el chico orca que lo miraba fijamente; no recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido y haberse posicionado entre los brazos de Makoto, pero no era algo que le molestara.

-Hey- Saludó el precioso chico de orbes esmeralda, su voz estaba algo ronca revelando que hace poco había despertado. Haruka se quedó hipnotizado mirando aquellos utópicos bosques verdes, tanta belleza no podía ser legal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la del menor.

-Creo que unas dos horas- Makoto dejó de acariciar las hebras negras para tomar el mentón de su esposo y reclamar sus labios, el chico de ojos oceánicos se inclinó aún más para poder cerrar la unión, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió. Haruka suspiró exasperado mientras que Makoto sólo sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Interrumpimos?- Preguntó Nagisa con inocencia falsa.

-No, claro que no- Aunque el chico orca lo negaba, la cara de molestia por parte del pelinegro lo delataban. El pequeño rubio tenía una leve obsesión con molestar a la pareja en sus momentos íntimos y Rei, que estaba a su lado en ese instante, sabía de este molesto pasatiempo sintiéndose de alguna forma, afortunado por no ser una víctima de él.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Rin-chan y Ai-chan nos están esperando- Mientras que Nagisa pronunciaba estas palabras, Haruka supo que su tiempo a solas con su novio, tendría que esperar; era algo irónico sin embargo, porque el tiempo jamás se detenía a esperar nada ni a nadie.

Unos cuantos minutos después, los seis adolescentes caminaban otra vez por las silenciosas calles de Nakanoshima, buscando un lugar donde comer. Makoto caminaba sin decir palabra alguna, y es que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de todos los que estaban ahí, los únicos que no estaban en una relación romántica eran Nagisa y Rei; el precioso chico de cabello oliva sabía que entre ellos estaban pasando cosas, pero que no se atrevían a avanzar y él, como el cupido que se creía, pensaba en darles un pequeño empujón; sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, después de todo, un criminal siempre debe tener un cómplice que lo acompañe. Alejándose de sus pensamientos, dirigió su verdosa mirada a su compañero de romance para contarle su cruel y malvado plan, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado por este; su vista se movió hacia el foco de distracción de su novio, y la vio… casi burlándose de él, una pileta con rebosante agua que caía con gracia indiscutible, seduciendo, engatusando, tentando con sus indecorosos movimientos oscilantes a quien cayera en su mortal trampa y oh… Pobre, pobre Haruka, él sólo era un humano débil, sin fuerzas ante aquella tentación. Makoto podía ver el brillo desesperante en esos ojos oceánicos ¿Por qué? Simplemente se preguntaba ¿Por qué cada vez que salían, tenían que encontrarse con una indecente pileta que sedujera a su novio? Era como si el agua sintiera celos de su relación y tratara de alejar al pelinegro de él, no lo entendía, no entendía la necesidad de Haruka por sentir el agua, zambullirse en ella en cuanto la veía; antes no era así, le gustaba el agua, pero no hasta este grado, tal vez tenía algo de culpa, él fue quien lo invitó al club de natación cuando eran pequeños, ni siquiera supo por qué lo invito a ese club en particular ¿Por qué no lo invitó al club de ajedrez? Quizás porque en el agua era el único lugar donde Haruka podía ser completamente libre.

-¡Espera Haru!- Hábilmente el menor atrapó al más bajo antes de que este se quitara la ropa –¡Te prometo que después estarás en el agua todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes hacerlo ahora!

-Esto… ¿Siempre pasa?- Rin miró la lucha de Makoto y sintió pena.

-Recuerdo que una vez hicimos una investigación de en qué nivel debe estar el agua para que Haru-chan se quite la ropa- Decía Nagisa observando la escena, nadie se había dignado a ayudar al pobre chico orca.

-Está bien Makoto- Haruka cesó sus intentos de liberarse de los brazos del más alto.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaba el adolescente de ojos esmeralda incrédulo, fue muy fácil convencer a Haruka de que no se metiera al agua como para creerlo, pero lo que no sabía aquel precioso muchacho, es que en el momento en que aflojó su agarre sobre su esposo, este con una velocidad y movimientos inhumanos, se despojó de sus prendas lanzándose directamente hacia la pileta -¡Haru!

-Jajaja esto es increíble- Se burlaba el pelirrojo de la suerte del más alto.

-Era de esperarse- Suspiró avergonzado Rei por las miradas de la gente que les daba a sus dos superiores.

Unos minutos después…

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto cada vez que ves agua- Regañaba el chico orca al delfín mientras secaba el cabello de este con una toalla, después de todo, Makoto siempre estaba preparado para este tipo de incidentes.

-Makoto…

-Que suce…- El menor se quedó sin palabras cuando leyó las intenciones de su novio de cerrar aquella distancia.

-Me lo debes- Susurró el pelinegro casi rozando esos labios que le pertenecían sólo a él.

-¡Recuerden que hay menores de edad presentes!- Los interrumpió el pequeño pingüino con una sonrisa asfixiante. No hubo beso y Haruka sólo pudo molestarse por eso.

-Realmente encuentras diversión en esto ¿Verdad?- Le dijo Rei al rubio quién sólo asintió entusiasta. Su caminata después de eso no fue mucha, encontraron un restaurant que les llamó la atención y se decidieron por entrar. Se sentaron en una mesa donde caían perfectamente los seis nadadores, cada uno miraba el menú a la carta, había variedades de platos que se veían exquisitos y dificultaba la elección de aquellos adolescentes. Cuando el mesero se acercó a pedir la orden, todos pidieron un plato distinto excepto Haruka que se quedó en silencio.

-¿No vas a pedir nada?- Interrogó Makoto a su novio.

-No hay caballa- Sentenció el muchacho de ojos oceánicos, provocando suspiros de resignación por parte de los otros adolescentes.

-Si me permite- El joven mesero tomó la carta del pelinegro cambiando algunas páginas antes de devolvérsela –Nuestro restaurant se especializa en la caballa.

Haruka miraba admirado todos los platos que tenían su comida favorita, nunca había visto tantas preparaciones de la caballa en su vida, tenían tosta de caballa y queso, caballa a la sidra, albóndigas de caballa, caballa al horno rellena, budín de caballa, tarta de caballa, rollitos de caballa con pasas y piñones, caballa al escabeche, caballa en adobo, y aún habían más. El nadador estaba totalmente embelesado con tan suculentos platos, era como si hubiera muerto he ido al paraíso.

-Pediré todo- Dijo determinante el delfín.

-¡¿Todo?!- dijeron al unísono los cinco nadadores y el mozo.

-Sí- Reiteró como si nada.

-De… Acuerdo- Decía el mesero incrédulo, dando una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Haru ¿Estás seguro de poder comer todo eso?- Le preguntaba el nadador de espalda.

-Más importante que eso ¿Estás seguro de que podamos pagar todo esos platos? ¿Les viste el precio al menos?- En este punto, Rin tenía razón.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya los pedí- Se cruzó de brazos molesto –Y por el dinero no se molesten, puedo pagarlos- Por supuesto, Haruka nunca tenía problema de dinero gracias a sus padres, aunque le molestaba tener que depender financieramente de ellos.

-Los padres de Haru-chan tienen mucho dinero ¿verdad?- Haruka desvió la mirada ante las palabras de Nagisa, no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, lo odiaba.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer después?- Makoto se apresuró en cambiar el tema, él sabía que para Haruka el hablar de sus padres era un tema muy sensible.

En cuanto los platos adornaron la mesa, los seis adolescentes comenzaron a deleitarse con la exquisita comida, tuvieron que prácticamente agregar otra mesa para poner todos los platos de Haruka, aquel chico miraba embobado tal paraíso de caballa, no había palabras que pudieran describir el sentimiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Decidió por probar las albóndigas de caballa, increíble… Simplemente increíble y él que pensaba que la caballa frita era lo mejor del mundo, que ingenuo. Ahora decidió por deleitarse con la tosta de caballa y queso, magnifico… Sencillamente magnifico, sentir el queso casi derretido junto a la caballa le daba un toque fascinante, todas estas eran recetas fáciles de hacer y que no dudaría ni un segundo en preparar en cuanto llegara a su casa. Mientras que el delfín estaba en su éxtasis degustacional, los demás nadadores estaban hablando de cosas más importantes.

-Sólo podremos quedarnos hasta mañana si queremos ir al monte Fuji- Decía Rei haciendo unos cálculos.

-Olvida el monte Fuji, yo quiero ir a Aokigahara- Interrumpió Nagisa con gran entusiasmo.

-Ese es el bosque de los suicidios ¿No?- Dijo Aiichiro interesado en el tema.

-¡Así es!- Para el pequeño pingüino, ir a ese bosque sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-El bosque rodea al monte, así que no hay problema- Al depredador no le parecía desagradarle la idea.

-Yo no quiero ir a ese bosque- Como todos sabían, Makoto era un miedoso total.

-¿Por qué no Mako-chan?- Preguntó Nagisa con una hermosa sonrisa –¡Será una experiencia única! ¿Te imaginas nos encontramos con un fantasma?

-Por eso mismo no quiero ir- ¿Ir a un bosque maldito donde miles de personas se han suicidado? No gracias, el nadador de espalda no quería tener un trauma de por vida.

-¿No le gustan esas cosas, Tachibana-san?- El hermoso chico de ojos turquesa no se esperaba que el capitán del equipo rival, se asustara tanto con ese tipo de cosas.

-Makoto es un gato miedoso- Habló Rin con petulancia –Desde que éramos niños, es así.

-No me molestes- Se quejó el chico orca –Simplemente no quiero ir.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una votación?- Sugirió el rubio –Veamos cuantos quieren ir al bosque y cuantos no. Yo si quiero ¿Rei-chan?

-Yo quiero ir al monte Fuj…

-Monte, bosque, es lo mismo ¿Ai-chan?

-Yo…- El menor miró a Nagisa y después a Makoto, le tenía cariño al chico orca, pero la curiosidad que le provocaba ese bosque era más fuerte –Lo siento Tachibana-san.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Rin-chan?

-Por supuesto que quiero ir- Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué hay de ti Haru-chan?...- Bueno, Haruka estaba muy ocupado en su paraíso como para responder en ese momento -¡Muy bien! ¡Está decidido!

-Esto no es justo- Alegaba el pobre muchacho de orbes esmeralda.

-Fue una votación unánime, así que fue totalmente justo mi querido Mako-chan- Contestó Nagisa triunfante.

-Descuide Makoto-senpai, el próximo lugar lo elegirá usted- Rei trató de confortar al mayor.

-Eso no me consuela en nada- Dijo el adolescente de cabello oliva resignado.

Después de que todos habían terminado de comer, Nagisa arrastró a Rei, Ai y Makoto a ver el inmenso acuario que tenía el restaurant dejando solos a Haruka y Rin.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo eso- Decía el tiburón viendo los platos vacíos donde alguna vez hubo caballa.

-Fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida- Haruka estaba completamente satisfecho.

-¿Enserio? ¿Mejor que hacerlo con Makoto?- La sonrisa de aquel cazador era algo realmente sexy, incluso para el pelinegro, pero aun así no le ganaba a las sonrisas de su novio.

-¿Hacer qué?- Haruka no entendía las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes, hacer… Eso- Dios, habían tenido esta conversación antes, como podía ser tan lento para entender.

-¿Qué cosa?- Frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba hablar de cosas que no entendía.

-Tener sexo- Susurró -¿Has tenido sexo con Makoto?- Haruka desvió la mirada sonrojado ante la pregunta del más alto y así, Rin obtuvo su respuesta –No lo han hecho aún- Afirmó.

-Eso no te importa- ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de cosas incómodas como estas?

-Así que su relación sigue igual- No era un secreto, que al chico de infiernos escarlata le gustaba molestar al otro adolescente -¿Por qué no lo han hecho?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- Una vez estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero Makoto no estaba listo –No es tu asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar en la misma cama con ese chico sin siquiera tocarlo?- Haruka no respondía, a Rin no le molestaba, el silencio podía entregar muchas atribuciones –No será… Que no eres capaz de endurecer a tu novio- Pudo haber sonado vulgar, pero no le importaba, él no era un cordero de Dios y el chico al lado suyo tampoco lo era.

-Eso no es cierto- Lo fulminó con la mirada, si Rin quería provocarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Entonces… Demuéstralo- Bien, si el tiburón deseaba que se lo demostrara, lo haría. Haruka sabía que Makoto tenía una bestia hambrienta durmiendo en su interior y se encargaría de despertarla.

Rin sonrió victorioso, amaba provocar a Haruka; por otra parte, disfrutaría mucho ver como aquel estoico y frío chico trataría de encender el calor y convertir en demonio al ángel que era Makoto.

* * *

_**les gustó el primer capitulo? espero que sí.**_

_**mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía, siempre van a haber cosas que se me escapan. **_

_**debo reorganizarme con mi tiempo para darles un día de actualización, así que por mientras los dejaré con la incertidumbre de cuando actualizaré.**_

_**algo bueno! ya estoy por salir de vacaciones! creo que una semana más y ya soy libre para poder escribir con más tiempo.**_

_**algo malo! no he escrito absolutamente nada del siguiente capitulo, pero no se preocupen no demoraré... Tanto :)**_

_**es todo, los debo estar aburriendo. nos leemos en el prox capitulo.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Planes inseguros

_**¡Buenas noches preciosa gente! ¿Cómo ha estado su semana? espero que excelente.**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido la segunda temporada de Free!? yo encontré a Haru más humano (?) y a Rin más lindo, bueno creo que está actuando como realmente es XD Makoto sigue siendo el semental sexy que es. bueno no estoy aquí para hablar de mis impresiones.**_

_**con ustedes el segundo capitulo! lamento mucho la tardanza, el tiempo no es mi amigo. vamos a las aclaraciones!**_

_**este capitulo tuve que cortarlo, o si no hubiera quedado muy largo y al menos a mí, los capitulos largos se me vuelven latosos.**_

_**no lo he revisado, así que puede tener muchos errores.**_

_**Crupier es la persona que se encarga de los juegos de un casino, como repartir las cartas, encargarse de las apuestas, ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**clases prácticas para Haru, significa tener relaciones. este concepto viene de la historia anterior**_

_**creo que es todo! recuerden que este es una secuela (publicidad engañosa) de un fic lleno de drama, romance, acción y muerte.**_

**_muchísimas_**_** gracias por todos los comentarios! no molesto más.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

El atardecer en Nakanoshima era algo realmente hermoso, ver como el sol se escondía detrás del inmenso mar y disfrutar de los últimos rayos de luz, era una vista que pocas personas se detenían a mirar, la mayoría ignoraba estos actos de la naturaleza tan insignificantes pero a la vez tan magníficos. Haruka se estremeció al sentir la helada brisa marina golpear su piel, con la ida del astro gigante, la calidez también se había marchado; pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearlo a la perfección brindándole un calor reconfortante, suspiró y se apegó al cuerpo que tenía detrás suyo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, amaba sentir el contacto de su novio.

-Haru- Makoto abrazó más al muchacho entre sus brazos –Quiero proponerte algo.

-Acepto casarme contigo- Sonrió el nadador que sufre de hidrofilia.

-No es eso- Rio frotando su nariz contra la mejilla del más bajo.

-Estás helado- Se quejó el mayor -¿Qué es?

-Quiero ayudar a Nagisa y Rei- Dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia los dos muchachos que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- Haruka también dirigió su mirada hacia el par. Nagisa estaba corriendo por la arena mientras que Rei lo seguía para que no se cayera y lastimara.

-Hay una fuerte química entre esos dos- El pelinegro alzó una ceja, creyendo entender a donde quería llegar su precioso esposo –Sé que se aman, pero no se han atrevido a decírselo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Makoto sólo sonrió ante esto y volteó a Haruka para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Las miradas Haru, las miradas son el lenguaje del amor… Con ellas puedes decir cosas que con las palabras no- El delfín entendía ese tipo de lenguaje a la perfección, cada vez que sus océanos se encontraban con aquellos bosques, se creaba un tormento de hermosos sentimientos que si los ponían en simples palabras se estaría cometiendo un crimen. Haruka sabía bien de ese lenguaje, lo sabía porque estaba enamorado.

-No creo que debamos a entrometernos- Desvió la mirada para poder respirar.

-Hay cosas que no se suelen dar de forma espontánea- Tomó el rostro del mayor para que lo volviera a mirar –Sólo será un pequeño empujón.

Haruka suspiró tratando de que su alma no se fuera en él y asintió levemente apoyándose en el tacto de su amor, se preguntaba si alguna vez Makoto no tendría lo que quisiera.

-Gracias- se acercó a esos labios que lo volvían loco, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó a una velocidad increíble, siempre pasaba cuando estaba a punto de besar al pelinegro. El chico hidrofilico sonrió, por fin podría tener su hermoso y majestuoso be…

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de ser tan cariñosos!- Y aunque no lo crean, esta vez no fue Nagisa quien los interrumpió –Es hora de volver- Decía Rin mientras le pasaba su chaqueta a Nitori para que se la pusiera.

-Está bien- Makoto tomó de la mano al molesto delfín y se encaminaron devuelta al hotel.

Haruka caminaba mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno, le gustaba mirar esas pequeñas lámparas que lograban destacarse en esa descomunal oscuridad; las constelaciones se podían apreciar de forma única en la noche de Nakanoshima. Centró su mirada a aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado, Makoto era realmente una persona hermosa y con esto no se refería a lo físico, el chico de ojos color esmeralda era alguien realmente amable, siempre que podía ayudaba a los demás y se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos, además de entregarle las más preciosas sonrisas a todo el mundo, que no merecía tan maravilloso regalo. Si el nadador llegara a comparar a su novio, sería con un algodón de azúcar, por lo dulce, suave y esponjosa que era su personalidad; realmente se estaba preocupando de si podía sacar ese lado salvaje que tenía oculto aquel muchacho. Lo malo es que no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas, y no sabía cómo empezar; ahora fijó su mirada en el depredador adelante suyo, él sabía mucho sobre estas cosas, no le agradaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Rin- Llamó al muchacho de dientes afilados haciendo que este se volteara a mirarlo –Tengo que hablar contigo- Detuvo su andar y miró a su novio –Lo siento Makoto ¿Puedes adelantarte?

-Seguro- Sonrió el más alto, aunque estaba un poco intrigado.

-Ai, tú también adelántate- Rin se dirigió hacia el pelinegro sin antes mirar al pequeño niño que asintió en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Rin y Haruka se quedaron afuera de la entrada conversando mientras que los demás estaban hablando animadamente de lo que iban a hacer.

-¡El casino está abierto!- Dijo Nagisa entusiasmado -¿Qué les parece si vamos?

-Suena bien- El adolescente de hebras plateadas también estaba entusiasmado, nunca había ido a un casino de juegos y quería conocerlo.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Haruka-senpai y Rin-senpai?- Preguntó Rei mirando hacia donde estaban los dos adolescentes.

-Se pueden reunir con nosotros después- El pequeño pingüino también miró al par de nadadores, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero no parecía que acabaría pronto -¡Haru-chan, Rin-chan!- Gritó llamando la atención de ambos nadadores -¡Los esperamos en el casino!

-¿No hubiera sido mejor haber ido hacia ellos en vez de gritarles?- Le regañó Rei.

-Así me ahorro el esfuerzo de caminar- Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no es hermoso que andes gritando- Decía el lindo chico ajustándose sus gafas.

-Como quieras- Suspiró resignado -¿Podemos movernos?

-También pudo haberlos llamado por celular- Sugirió Ai mientras se encaminaba hacia el casino con los demás.

-Te estabas quejando de que no quieres caminar y ahora quieres hacerlo- Reclamaba el nadador de estilo mariposa.

-¿Mako-chan, no vienes?- Nagisa se volteó a mirar al más alto, ignorando obviamente las palabras de Rei.

-Ustedes adelántense- Sonrió, pero no convenció mucho al rubio –Yo esperaré a Haru.

-¿Está seguro Tachibana-san?- Preguntó el muchacho de preciosos ojos turquesa –No creo que terminen muy pronto.

-Estoy bien- Llevó su mirada hacia su novio, la verdad es que lo mataba la curiosidad de saber qué estaba hablando con el tiburón.

-Bien, Pero tienes que venir- Nagisa sospechaba que Makoto estaba preocupado –Vamos Rei-chan, Ai-chan- Agarró con los dos brazos a ambos nadadores y los arrastró hacia el lugar del libertinaje.

-¡Por favor no me llame así!- Se quejaba el pequeño Aiichiro, pero el pingüino sólo se reía ante esto.

Makoto se quedó mirando como sus amigos se alejaban, ahogó un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a ella no dudó en tumbarse sobre la cama, sus orbes esmeraldas se centraron en el techo, mirando la nada, perdiéndose en ella y en sus pensamientos; a pesar de ser el novio de Haruka, el chico orca se sentía inseguro cuando el adolescente de ojos oceánicos estaba cerca de Rin y no mentiría, también se ponía muy celoso, pero a diferencia de su novio, Makoto no se enfadaba, sentía miedo, preocupación e inseguridad y todos estos sentimientos los callaba; además, tenía motivos para sentir todo eso, Rin no era tan sólo un simple amigo, el pelirrojo había influenciado tanto en la vida del delfín, que se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él y eso, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no lo podía negar.

-Makoto- El menor abrió lentamente los ojos preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado dormido –Pensé que estarías con los demás ¿Me estabas esperando?

-Sí…- Se sentó en la cama y miró a su novio que removía algunas cosas en la maleta –Demoraste en hablar con Rin.

-Sí- Expresó sin emoción aquel frío nadador.

-Y… ¿De qué hablaron?- No podían culparlo por querer saber.

-Cosas sin importancia- Haruka buscó con su mirada la de Makoto pero no la encontró, se había escondido de ella.

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando- Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales?- Sugirió el mayor viendo por fin esos preciosos bosques.

-Pero que hay de los…

-Sólo unos minutos… Me gustaría estar contigo- Interrumpió al más alto –Sólo contigo.

Makoto asintió levemente, cayendo rendido ante esos mares que eran los únicos a los que no le temía, los únicos donde se ahogaría por placer, los únicos en los que se hundiría hasta lo más profundo y oscuro, sin deseos ni ánimos de ser rescatado por nadie.

En el casino…

-24 negro- Decía el crupier más que asombrado por la suerte del chico de lentes.

-¡Eres increíble Rei-chan!- Elogiaba el rubio a su amigo -¿Cómo lo haces?

-La verdad, son sólo unos simples cálculos- Confesó con orgullo el nadador de pelo azul, se encontraba jugando la ruleta y esta era la quinta vez que ganaba de forma consecutiva.

-Aunque diga que sólo son cálculos- Nitori miraba como Rei hacía otra apuesta –No deja de sorprenderme- Y no era menos, la ruleta era un juego de azar en el que apostabas contra el casino, la única forma de ganar era adivinando los números y el color en donde caería la bola, se trataba simplemente de suerte o para Rei, de cálculos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Rin se acercó a los tres adolescentes.

-Rin-senpai- El precioso nadador se alegró de ver a su novio otra vez –Te tomó tiempo.

-Lamento haberte dejado solo por tanto rato- Acarició las hebras plateadas.

-Está bien- Ai le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al depredador, de esas que tanto amaba en secreto.

-Me pregunto quiénes son más tiernos- Hazuki miró a los dos tórtolos –Ustedes o Haru-chan y Mako-chan.

-No nos compares con ese par de empalagosos- Dijo Rin supuestamente ofendido –Nosotros tenemos más pasión.

-Rin-senpai…- El adolescente de orbes turquesa desvió la mirada avergonzado, era verdad que su relación tenía bastante pasión, y es que el tiburón tenía un apetito voraz, tan insaciable como un verdadero depredador.

-7 rojo, gana la apuesta… Otra vez- El hombre estaba verdaderamente anonadado por las victorias del nadador de estilo mariposa.

-¡Si seguimos así, seremos millonarios!- A Nagisa le brillaban los ojos en tan sólo pensar lo que haría con todo ese dinero.

-No te entusiasmes demasiado Nagisa-Kun, no estamos ganando mucho dinero.

-¿Eh?- Ladeó la cabeza sin entender a su amigo.

-Hasta ahora, he hecho apuestas simples y fáciles de ganar- Explicaba Rei mientras se ajustaba sus lentes –Al ser apuestas simples como adivinar el color, el premio prácticamente es nada- Nagisa asentía a cada palabra del más alto –Si queremos un premio realmente millonario, entonces deberíamos arriesgarnos a hacer una apuesta mucho más complicada y con menos posibilidades de ganar- Hizo una pausa para reajustar sus gafas nuevamente –Debemos hacer una apuesta pleno y apostar a un solo número- La apuesta pleno era la más difícil de ganar, pero la que tenía mejor premio; El jugador debe apostar a un número exacto, si se gana, el casino paga treinta y cinco veces más de lo que el jugador apostó y dependiendo de lo que se apueste, el jugador se puede llevar millones –El nivel de riesgo es alto, en esta jugada ganas o pierdes todo- Dijo determinante.

-¿Te arriesgas o no?- Decía Rin cabreado de tanta palabrería, a él le gustaba más la acción.

-No- Suspiró – En calcular algo tan exacto me demoraría y no tendría tiempo –Miró a Rin y sonrió- Es mejor apostar en algo de lo que estoy seguro voy a ganar.

-15… Negro…- Y otra vez, Rei había ganado.

-¡Genial Rei-chan!

-Vamos Ai, probemos nuestra suerte- Tomó del brazo al muchacho de hebras plateadas y lo arrastró con él hacia una mesa de póquer en donde se encontraban cinco personas jugando, eran dos mujeres de unos cuarenta años y el resto se trataba de hombres, uno tenía unos veintiséis mientras que los otros dos ya superaban los treinta -¿Puedo unirme?- Preguntó llamando la atención de los mayores.

-Esta es una _"mesa corta"_- Dijo una de las mujeres con arrogancia.

-Entonces conmigo ya estarían completos- Rin se sentó ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de la fémina, se rio para sus adentros, seguramente la mujer pensaba que el tiburón no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero estaba equivocada. El término de _"mesa corta"_ se usaba en el póquer cuando se jugaba de tres hasta seis personas, si se supera ese número de jugadores, el término cambia al de _"mesa larga"_, al ser cinco los que estaban en la mesa, el depredador se pudo unir sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué vas a jugar?- Preguntaba curioso el más bajo.

-El juego se llama _"Texas hold' em sin límite"- _Explicaba amablemente el joven repartidor de cartas y encargado del juego –Es el póquer que más se juega en los casinos, y es sin límite porque no hay un tope en la cantidad de dinero que apuestas- Le sonrió al pequeño nadador quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí gracias por la explicación, ahora dame mis cartas- Dijo Rin dándole una mirada asesina, no le gustaba que trataran tan amablemente a su precioso novio.

-Por… Por supuesto- Contestó nervioso el muchacho que debería estar entre los veinte años.

-No sabía que Rin-senpai jugaba póquer- Nitori, cada día conocía más cosas de su cazador, al principio su relación era lenta, ya que el pelirrojo se reservaba muchas cosas y eso al pequeño nadador le dolía, pero avanzando el tiempo Rin comenzó a abrirse más y ahora ya no se reservaba las cosas o al menos con él no.

-Aprendí mientras estaba en Australia- El depredador había aprendido muchas cosas en su estadía en el país del océano índico. Miró sus cartas, tenía una buena mano para empezar –Muy bien Ai, vamos a ganar mucho dinero, así podremos ir a Okinawa y visitar el acuario Churaumi al que tanto quieres ir.

-¡Sí! ¡Suerte Rin-senpai!- Decía animadamente el menor, con tan sólo ir a ese acuario, su sueño se haría realidad.

-Gracias, pero no la necesito- Sonrió arrogante aquel depredador.

Y con el par de esposo…

-¿En qué piensas?- Haruka deslizó un dedo por las vértebras de su novio.

-En nada- Ambos estaban disfrutando de las aguas termales sólo para ellos, Makoto le estaba dando la espalda al delfín, apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en la orilla de piedra.

-Makoto…- El pelinegro quería que lo mirara, pero el más alto huía de su mirada. Ahogó un suspiro y se dedicó a lamer las gotas de agua que corrían por esa amplia espalda.

-¡Haru!- Makoto se volteó alertado, el delfín sonrió, al menos ahora lo tenía de frente. Tomó el rostro del menor con ambas manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, a Makoto se le cortó la respiración en cuanto sus pobres e indigentes bosques se encontraron con esos magníficos y majestuosos océanos que le estaban transmitiendo un vals de sentimientos dedicados especialmente a él, la melodía insonora del amor lo estaba abarcando completamente y lo único que podía hacer ese pobre muchacho, era tratar de que sus pulmones no dejaran de funcionar y le quitaran su aire para sobrevivir a esta marejada de emociones que le provocaba una simple mirada, de aquel chico al que amaba más que su propia vida.

-Deja de preocuparte- Susurró tan suave, que el adolescente de cabello oliva empezó a cuestionarse si Haruka había usado su voz para decirle eso o simplemente lo dijo con sus orbes oceánicos –No pasa nada con Rin- A Haruka le molestaba la inseguridad de su novio, constantemente tenía que recordarle que era el único al que amaba, que era el único en su pequeño mundo y que era el único al que le entregaría todo sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo.

-Lo sé- Sonrió juntando su frente con la del más bajo –Soy un paranoico.

-Y un tonto- Makoto no tenía idea de cuánto valía para el pelinegro.

El chico orca abrazó fuertemente a su amor, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de este, le gustaría estar así para la eternidad, pero sabía de sobra que algo tan maravilloso como eso, no existía; Haruka por otro lado, quería calentar las cosas un poco. Aquí comenzaba su plan de seducir a su novio; su conversación con Rin, fue para pedirle consejos, humillando a su orgullo, sobre como encender la llama interior de la orca y así pueda tener sus tan deseadas clases prácticas; Rin le dijo que buscara su punto sensible, al principio no había entendido el concepto así que el tiburón tuvo que darle una larga explicación, hasta con bases científicas y biológicas, para que pudiera entender. Haruka no sabía por qué el pelirrojo se enojaba con él por no saber de esos temas, él no era un depredador sexual como Rin se decía ser, sólo era un chico que quería sentirse más cerca de su novio, desatar la pasión desmandada, convertir la cama en un frenesí de electrizantes emociones y embarcarse a un excitante paraíso afrodisíaco, algo simple nada más. Lejos ya de sus pensamientos, decidió por aventurarse por el cuello de quien ahora se había convertido en su presa, Makoto se estremeció al sentir la lengua del mayor deslizarse lenta y tortuosamente por su piel, el pelinegro besaba ese cuello con gran dedicación, succionando y mordiendo aquella suave tela con el único objetivo de querer mancharla. La respiración de ambos empezó a acelerarse y la temperatura se estaba elevando poco a poco, el nadador de estilo libre siguió su camino hasta la mandíbula para luego poder de una buena vez, tocar esos labios que no había podido poseer, besó la comisura de ellos y lentamente se acercó.

-Espera un minuto, es mi celular- Makoto se separó del pelinegro antes de que este lo besara.

-¿Por qué no dejaste tu celular en la habitación?- Preguntó enojado mientras miraba a su amor salir de las aguas termales.

-No podía dejarlo, me podrían haber llamado mis padres- Decía el muchacho de orbes esmeralda dirigiéndose rápidamente a contestar el teléfono. El pelinegro suspiró frustrado hundiéndose en el agua dejando que su cuerpo tocara el fondo, era tan desesperante no poder besar a su novio, todo estaba saliendo bien, pero el estúpido celular tuvo que sonar y arruinarlo todo.

-Haru- Llamó el menor sentándose en la orilla, el adolescente de ojos oceánicos salió a la superficie asustando un poco al de cabello oliva –No salgas así de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?- El pelinegro nadó hacia su novio hasta quedar entremedio de sus piernas provocándole escalofríos a la orca.

-No te pongas ahí- Haruka no hizo caso a la protesta de Makoto.

-¿Por qué no?- Apoyó su mejilla en el muslo del más alto y lo miró fijamente.

-Me pones nervioso, Haru…

-Ya dime lo que ibas a decir- Rozó sutilmente con la punta de sus dedos el muslo interno de la orca.

-Era Nagisa…- No podía evitar que su respiración se volviera pesada, los movimientos de su novio lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso –Nos está esperando…- Esto prácticamente le salió en un suspiro.

-No quiero ir- En una acción más osada, comenzó a succionar la piel de aquel muslo.

-¡Haru!- Se levantó abruptamente más que nervioso, Haruka sólo lo miró parpadeando un par de veces –Ya le dije a Nagisa que íbamos a ir así que…

-No quiero- Repitió desviando la mirada, Makoto era un idiota que no podía entender el ambiente que estaba tratando de crear.

-Haru…- Oh no, no caería, no lo miraría, había practicado mucho para no caer en la táctica del menor –Por favor- Esa voz era tan dulce, pero no se rendiría definitivamente no miraría a Makoto a los… Dios, ahí estaban… Esos ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia con hipotermia, y al parecer, también con neumonía ¿Quién podía negarse a tal mirada? Ni siquiera un demonio podría hacerlo.

-Está bien- Suspiró abatido, otra vez Makoto obtuvo lo que quiso. Era increíble lo manipulable que se volvía cuando estaba al lado de su novio. El chico orca sonrío por su victoria y ayudó a su marido a salir del calor de las aguas termales para encontrarse con el frío del aire.

-Vamos a cambiarnos- Dijo el adolescente de orbes esmeralda ya en su estado normal, el nerviosismo se le había pasado, pero Haruka sabía de sobra que el corazón de ese chico, aún latía con fuerza.

Nanase se quedó mirando esa amplia espalda, Makoto podía huir todo lo que quisiera, podía escapar cuantas veces se le diera la gana, incluso podía jugar al gato y al ratón si lo deseaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto al delfín, porque él definitivamente, terminaría por atraparlo.

* * *

_**Es todo! espero les haya gustado, y espero no tardarme tanto con el que viene!**_

_**en el proximo cap se despedirán de Nakanoshima y se irán a Aokigahara! **_

_**sobre lo de Dross, no lo veo, pero me encantan ese tipo de cosas XD**_

_**bien me despido! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y enserio, muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**perdón los errores.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. Intentos de besos

_**¡buenas noches! como estuvo su semana? yo estoy feliz porque oficialmente estoy de vacaciones! ¡yay!**_

_**perdón la gran demora, pero ahora tendré más tiempo de actualizar.**_

_**vamos rápidamente con las aclaraciones para que aprendamos algunas cosas.**_

_**Dealer es el que reparte las cartas en el póquer, es exactamente lo mismo que el crupier**_

_**Royal flush es la escala real en las cartas, ya saben, esa que va del As hasta el Káiser.**_

_**ShowDown es la última ronda que se juega en el póquer, aquí es donde se ve el ganador.**_

_**La isla Honshu queda en la península de Kii en Kyoto, y es la más grande de Japón (dato curioso)**_

_**creo que es todo, este capitulo no lo corté! **_

_**bien no molesto más! lamento mucho los errores.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura! **_

* * *

—Lo… Lo perdí todo —Rin miraba devastado como todo su dinero se lo quitaban de las manos.

—Rin-senpai… —El precioso muchacho de hebras plateadas se compadecía de la mala suerte de su novio.

—Es por eso que los mocosos no deben jugar cosas de adultos —El hombre de mayor edad, se burlaba del pelirrojo mientras contaba el dinero que había ganado— Ni siquiera deberían estar en un casino, no tienen la edad suficiente, cómo es que pudieron entrar.

—Este casino —Intervino el joven que trabajaba para el lugar— Sólo restringe la entrada hasta los catorce años de edad. Después de todo es un hotel familiar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —El adolescente de infiernos escarlata había apostado todo el dinero que tenía, incluso el de Ai. Estaba seguro de que esos estúpidos viejos habían hecho trampa, él no podía ser tan malo… ¿O sí?

—Déjame intentarlo— Aiichiro miró al depredador expectante.

— ¿Qué? Ai, no sabes jugar.

—Pero estuve observando todo el tiempo y creo que puedo intentarlo al menos, vamos Rin-senpai —El menor insistió esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del más alto.

—Aun así, necesitamos dine…

—Me queda algo —Interrumpió el pequeño sin despegar su mirada de la carmín. Rin lo miró incrédulo, no le tenía absolutamente nada de fe al precioso chico, pero no le podía decir que no a esos ojos que le suplicaban.

—De acuerdo —Suspiró resignado, sólo le quedaba confiar en su novio, pero no tenía muchas expectativas al respecto.

— ¿Van a seguir jugando? —El hombre que se estaba burlando de Rin, ahora le lanzaba una mirada mordaz a Nitori, que se inquietó un poco— Muy bien, Juguemos póquer.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —Susurró Rin al oído de Ai, provocando que este se estremeciera levemente.

—Yo también lo espero —Contestó también en un susurro. Miró al muchacho que estaba revolviendo el mazo de cartas, este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, el chico era bastante lindo, su cabello era de un matiz rubio anaranjado, lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta aunque algunas hebras eran imposibles de domar; sus ojos eran prácticamente dos amatistas que brillaban bajo las luces artificiales del lugar y su tez blanquecina parecía de porcelana. A Rin no le gustaba para nada aquella química que estaba creciendo entre su novio y el estúpido repartidor de cartas; un aura oscura empezó a rodearlo, nadie miraba a su pequeña presa por más de cinco minutos, absolutamente nadie. El joven dealer pudo sentir la intensa mirada asesina del tiburón así que apartó rápidamente sus ojos del más bajo y se dedicó a su labor.

Así, una nueva ronda comenzó con los jugadores haciendo las dos apuestas obligatorias que tenían que hacer, estas apuestas se llamaban ciegas y consistía en una ciega pequeña y otra grande, eran apuestas con poco dinero, la ciega pequeña era sólo la mitad del valor de la ciega grande, mientras que esta correspondía al valor completo. Había un ambiente de tensión en la mesa, todos los jugadores estaban en absoluto silencio mientras el muchacho repartía a cada uno, dos cartas; Aiichiro miró concentrado sus cartas y luego miró las cinco que estaban en la mesa, tal vez podía armar una buena jugada con ellas. Rin miró a su novio detalladamente, se veía muy sexy cuando estaba concentrado, tal vez tendrían algunas actividades pasionales más tarde, así aprovecharía de marcar a su lindo chico para que todas las personas existentes en el mundo se dieran cuenta de que tenía dueño, y ese era él.

Makoto y Haruka caminaban ya cambiados por los pasillos en dirección al casino, después de haber vivido ese caluroso momento, los dos muchachos estaban invadidos por un silencio un poco incómodo.

— ¿Estás molesto? —El chico de cabello oliva miró al más bajo tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

—No —Haruka no hacía contacto con la mirada de su novio, ahora era él el que estaba huyendo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí —Makoto suspiró resignado, no conseguiría mayor respuesta por parte del adolescente hidrofilico; pensó que su molestia se debía a que lo había obligado a salir de las relajantes aguas termales.

—Después puedes volver a las aguas termales —Dijo el más alto a lo que Haruka no contestó. A él no le importaba mucho volver a sumergirse en las calientes aguas, el pobre chico quería tener clases prácticas con la orca, ahora si estas se hacían en su elemento favorito, sería mucho mejor.

Los dos adolescentes llegaron al tan aclamado casino en el que se detuvieron en la entrada, ambos se preguntaban cuán difícil sería encontrar a sus amigos en aquel lugar repleto de gente que apostaba su suerte, Makoto estaba a punto de entrar cuando la mano de su novio sujetando su muñeca nuevamente lo detuvo.

— ¿Haru? —Sus orbes esmeraldas hicieron contacto con los oceánicos y supo de inmediato lo que el delfín quería, con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, acercó sus labios a los del mayor. Haruka cerró los ojos y se acercó para recibir su beso antes de que…

— ¡No estábamos haciendo trampa! —Alegaba una voz que conocían a la perfección, siempre la escuchaban cuando estaban a punto de besarse, se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía con Haruka ahogándose en sus ganas de tener un beso de su novio y descubrieron a un Nagisa bastante molesto discutiendo con un hombre también muy molesto, y con un Rei que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—Han ganado veinte veces consecutivas —Decía el crupier con la poca paciencia que le quedaba— Eso ya no es suerte.

— ¡Sólo admita que no soporta vernos ganar! —El pingüino muy profundamente disfrutaba de esta situación.

— ¡Jamás!

—Nagisa-kun… Ya déjalo —Rei ocultaba su rostro con una mano avergonzado.

— ¡Entonces admita que está enamorado de mí!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Oh Dios… —Ahora el nadador de estilo mariposa se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Makoto mirando la particular situación.

—¡Ah, Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Por fin llegan —Nagisa se volteó a mirar a sus dos amigos— ¿Qué estaban haciendo que tardaron tanto? —Les dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Nada, sólo nos estábamos dando un pequeño baño —Decía el chico orca omitiendo varias cosas que el pelinegro le hubiera gustado recalcar.

—Muchas gracias, lamento las molestias —Rei aprovechó de la distracción de su pequeño amigo para disculparse con el crupier por la insolencia del rubio.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Nagisa volvió su atención al sexy adolescente de lentes quien ahora cargaba tres bolsas llenas de dinero— ¿Por qué te retiras? ¿No vas a seguir jugando, Rei-chan?

—Hemos ganado suficiente —Decía el peliazul mientras le pasaba una bolsa al más bajo.

— ¿Ustedes ganaron todo eso? —Makoto miró asombrado la cantidad de dinero, prácticamente los billetes y monedas se caían de las bolsas.

— ¡Así es! —Dijo Nagisa orgulloso aunque el único que jugó fue Rei— Y como los jóvenes responsables que somos ¡Lo gastaremos todo!

—No podemos hacer eso —Ryugazaki destruyó todas las brillantes ideas que tenía el pingüino— Debemos guardarlo para ir al monte Fuji.

—Pero mañana iremos al monte Fuji —El adolescente de hermosos orbes rosas hizo un puchero tratando de convencer a su amigo de lentes, pero este no se dejó engatusar— ¿Para qué quieres guardar tanto?

—Mañana iremos a Aokigahara —Corrigió ajustándose las gafas.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— ¿Enserio? —Haruka no tenía idea de que mañana partirían a otro destino.

—Lo decidieron cuando estabas en tu paraíso de caballa —Le explicaba el más alto.

—Aokigahara… —El nadador de estilo libre había escuchado muchas leyendas urbanas sobre aquel bosque— ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con eso? —Miró a su novio con curiosidad, por lo general, Makoto se rehusaría a ir a un lugar como ese.

—Claro que no.

—Pero fue el único que se negó —Dijo Nagisa sonriéndole al pelinegro. A Haruka no le importaba mucho ir a ese bosque, pero le preocupaba su novio, sin duda Makoto sufriría de ataques de histeria si iba a Aokigahara, sabía a la perfección cuanto odiaba todas esas cosas que tenían que ver con fantasmas o historias de terror, pero si lo veía por otro lado; podía usar el miedo de la orca a su favor y tener contacto más físico. Sí… No sería una mala idea.

Ya dejando de hablar del tema, los cuatro adolescentes se aventuraron al resto de juegos que tenía el casino. Makoto probó con una máquina tragamonedas… Perdió de inmediato, luego lo intentó Haruka… Ganó al instante, el chico orca suspiró desanimado, nunca ha tenido suerte en estas cosas, condujo su mirada hacia el muchacho que tenía a su lado, había un dicho que decía de que si se tenía mala suerte en el juego, se tenía buena suerte en el amor; el adolescente de cabello oliva se sentía muy afortunado en el ámbito del romance, aún no podía creer que tenía de novio al mismísimo Nanase Haruka, a veces su vida parecía tan ilusoria que se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño.

Nagisa ahogó un suspiro mientras observaba a Rei animar a Makoto para que por lo menos, no se sintiera tan derrotado con su mala suerte. Si se detuvieran a preguntarle a ese pequeño pingüino, si estaba enamorado, de seguro se sonrojaría, desviaría la mirada y por ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa diría que sí; ahora si le preguntaban quién era la persona que le estaba robando el corazón al precioso nadador, diría que era un secreto, aunque ya estaba cansado de tener que ocultarlo. Hazuki no sólo estaba enamorado, estaba perdida y profundamente loco de amor por Ryugazaki Rei, incluso se atrevería a decir que fue amor a primera vista y que con el paso del tiempo acabó por caer aún más en el ambicioso juego que era el amor; uno de los juegos más peligrosos que existía en el casino de la vida, ya que en él, el dolor del fracaso era algo insoportable, no se perdía algo tan burdo e ínfimo como el dinero; se perdía el corazón, se destrozaba, rompía, quebraba en mil pedazos y sólo las personas con una gran, no… Una gigantesca e inmensa fuerza, eran capaces de recoger los trozos de sus propios corazones rotos, Nagisa no era una de ellas, definitivamente no lo era. Pero no era por el miedo de perder su corazón que el rubio no se confesaba, era por miedo a perder la amistad que tenía con Rei, esa amistad que le había costado tanto forjar, era demasiado importante como para tirarla por la borda por un estúpido sentimiento que no era correspondido; porque de algo que estaba totalmente seguro aquel pingüino, es que ese precioso nadador no sentía lo mismo que él. Sabía de esto porque se daba cuenta de los detalles más simples que le daba el adolescente, porque a pesar de ser amable con él, notaba su inapreciable indiferencia, porque cada vez que hacía un comentario que comprometía su relación, notaba la incomodidad en sus ojos, porque cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorado, respondió que no perdía el tiempo en algo tan vulgar e insignificante como lo era el amor y Nagisa, sólo podía resignarse por eso.

—_Royal flush —_Aiichiro puso sus cartas sobre la mesa dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, el chico había ganado todas las rondas, ni él mismo se lo creía.

—Es la mejor mano —Decía el joven repartidor y ahora admirador secreto de Ai, porque si fuera público, de seguro el depredador lo desgarraría vivo— Gana el _ShowDown _y por ende el juego —Nadie podía creerlo, habían perdido contra un simple niño.

—Eres genial Ai —Lo felicitó el mayor con una sonrisa afilada— ¿Realmente no sabías jugar?

—Aprendí cuando te vi hacerlo —Dijo el pequeño de hebras plateadas algo tímido— Sólo fue suerte de principiante.

—Bueno, tienes mucha suerte —El dealer fijó sus orbes amatistas en los turquesas provocando una conexión que fue rápidamente deshecha por la punzante mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte del tiburón… Otra vez —A-aquí tienes —Le entregó el dinero que había ganado tan fácilmente.

—Gracias —El más bajo le entregó una hermosa sonrisa que el repartidor no pudo devolver por culpa de cierto pelirrojo. Ai miró a su novio totalmente feliz— ¡Ahora podremos ir al acuario Churaumi! —Rin sólo asintió, sabía de sobra cuanta eran las ganas de Ai por visitar ese acuario.

— ¡Realmente tienes talento! —Decía el hombre que hace un rato se estaba burlando de ellos— ¡Podrías participar en torneos, y yo sería tu representante!

— ¡No, elígeme a mí! —Una de las mujeres se acercó al menor— Eres un diamante en bruto, te haría ganar mucho dinero.

—Déjenlo en paz —Los regañó el adolescente de orbes escarlata protegiendo a su novio— No está interesado —Y sin más que decir, se marchó del lugar llevándose a Ai con él.

Nos les costó encontrarse con los demás nadadores, se quedaron jugando en el casino por una hora más, todos habían ganado algo excepto Makoto, definitivamente no tenía suerte en estos juegos. Ahora se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, Makoto detuvo su andar haciendo que el mayor se volteara a mirarlo; no fueron necesarias las palabras para saber lo que quería el más alto, así que con una leve sonrisa se acercó al menor, juntando sus labios hasta rozarlos. Compartieron una mirada por una corta eternidad, ahora nadie los interrumpiría, absolutamente nadie.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Al menos esperen llegar a su habitación! —Decía Rin que caminaba junto a Ai hacia su cuarto.

—Dios… —El adolescente de orbes esmeralda soltó un gran suspiro ¿Cuántas veces más, los iban a interrumpir?

Al llegar a la habitación, Makoto se tumbó sobre la cama, Haruka imitó su acción y se acostó a su lado, había sido un día largo, pero ahora podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de su tiempo a solas con su novio. Sus vastos mares se concentraron en los labios ajenos, los necesitaba, los necesitaba en demasía; sus propios labios se los estaba pidiendo como cura para el dolor que le estaba provocando al no tocarlos; le exigían con suma urgencia matar aquella distancia que les era tan insoportable. Un beso… Un simple beso es lo que necesitaba Haruka para sobrevivir un día más, para que sus pesadillas siguieran durmiendo y no despertaran en medio de la noche sólo para atormentarlo, para que su instrumento palpitante no perdiera el ritmo y dejase de tocar. Inconscientemente se acercó a esa boca que le pedía a gritos que la besara, unos pocos centímetros lo separaban, sólo una corta distancia lo alejaba de su meta, pero ya estaba por llegar a ella.

— ¡Haru! —El chico orca se levantó abruptamente asesinando todo ambiente que pudo haber creado el pelinegro— ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó molesto, no podía creer que su propio novio había interrumpido su beso.

—Tengo una idea para poner en marcha nuestro plan de juntar a Rei y Nagisa —Decía entusiasmado ignorando la molestia del pelinegro.

— ¿Nuestro? —Haruka alzó una ceja aburrido, se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que el chico orca se preocupara más de su relación que la de los demás.

—Bien, escucha.

Nitori estaba sobre la cama observando a su cazador revolver algunas cosas, era bueno tener algún tiempo juntos, a pesar de ir a la misma academia, no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos, ya que los exámenes y el club, lo ocupaban completamente. Cuando llegaba la noche, apenas duraban unos minutos despiertos, así que debían aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones.

—Rin-senpai…

—Dime —El depredador no se volteó a mirar al menor.

—Estabas celoso ¿Verdad? —Los celos del tiburón eran tan obvios para el muchacho de hebras plateadas.

— ¿Celoso? —Centró su mirada en los orbes turquesas que lo miraban— ¿De quién?

—Del chico del casino —Sonrió, era normal que Rin no admitiera sus celos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero… —El nadador se acercó hasta el más bajo, dejándolo atrapado entre el colchón y sus brazos— No me gustaba como te miraba.

—Era muy amable —Decir que no se sentía intimidado por esa mirada que estaba recibiendo sería una mentira.

— ¿Eso crees? —Rin se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del pequeño nadador— Parece que tendré que recordarte a quién le perteneces —Y sin decir más, el depredador acabó con la distancia que lo estaba separando de su presa.

— ¡No lo haré! —Decía Haruka cruzándose de brazos— No me cambiaré de habitación.

—Vamos Haru —Makoto trataba de razonar con el mayor— Nos iremos mañana, así que será sólo una noche.

—Esto es estúpido —Suspiró molesto— ¿Realmente crees, que haciendo que duerman en la misma cama terminaran por ser novios, casarse y tener hijos?

—Nosotros dormimos en la misma cama y nos convertimos en novios —Haruka rodó los ojos, al parecer Makoto creía que la cama tenía poderes mágicos o algo así— Haru… —Oh no, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Como odiaba esa estúpida táctica de los ojos de cacharro del menor, era como un arma mortal, pero no caería otra vez, definitivamente no… A la mierda, era imposible no caer.

—De acuerdo —Dijo exasperado, algún día Makoto acabaría con él completamente.

Después de idear bien su plan, bueno de Makoto idearlo mientras Haruka sólo escuchaba aburrido, el par de esposos se dirigió hacia la habitación que les correspondía a Rei y Nagisa. Se encontraban parados frente a la puerta y podían escuchar las risas de Nagisa burlándose de Rei de Dios sabe qué cosa, Makoto tocó la puerta y un instante después sintieron un fuerte golpe provenir de ella, cuando esta se abrió, vieron al peliazul sobándose la frente y al pequeño rubio con las gafas del pobre muchacho.

—Ah, Makoto-senpai ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Soy Haruka —Le decía el pelinegro al chico frente suyo.

— ¡No puedo ver nada con tus gafas Rei-chan!

—Y yo no puedo ver nada sin ellas ¿Puedes devolvérmelas? —Rei creía que le estaba hablando a Nagisa, pero en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a una lámpara.

— ¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo —El pingüino no sentía compasión alguna del apenado Rei.

—Rei, Nagisa —Makoto se acercó al más bajo quitándole los lentes y devolviéndoselos a su amigo— Queremos pedirles un favor.

—Por supuesto ¿De que se trata? —Rei agradeció al más alto con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… —El adolescente de orbes esmeralda le dio un codazo a Haruka para que comenzara a hablar.

—Queremos intercambiar habitación con ustedes —Decía el pelinegro con su rostro estoico.

— ¿Por qué? —Nagisa miró a ambos muchachos algo confundido— Pensé que querían dormir juntos.

—No puedo dormir con Makoto, se mueve mucho mientras duerme.

—Es cierto —Apoyó el menor a su marido.

—Y también babea demasiado —Agregó el delfín.

—A-así es, así es… —La orca afirmó nuevamente rascándose la nuca.

—Siempre pasa, tengo traumas psicológicos por eso.

— ¿Eh? —En eso, el más alto miró al mayor.

—Una vez, en sexto grado…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Interrumpió al nadador molesto— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos dicen? —Fijó sus bosques en el par de adolescentes que lo miraban sin decir nada.

—Por favor, es por mi salud mental —Haruka se ganó otra mirada molesta de su novio.

—Yo no tengo problema —El más bajo miró a su compañero de cuarto con una sonrisa— ¿Qué hay de ti Rei-chan?

—Si ustedes lo quieren, Está bi…

— ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! —Makoto les dio una hermosa y diabéticamente dulce sonrisa. Y en un pestañeo los dos menores estaban fuera de su habitación— ¡Nos vemos! —Dijo el adolescente más alto cerrando la puerta sin perder su preciosa sonrisa.

—Pero… Nuestras cosas… —Rei se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender absolutamente nada. Nagisa se lanzó sobre la enorme cama, no sería una mala idea dormir con Rei, lo cierto es que han dormido en la misma habitación, pero no en la misma cama.

— ¿Realmente no te molesta dormir conmigo? —La verdad es que el rubio estaba algo preocupado, no quería que su amada mariposa se sintiera incómodo.

—Está bien Nagisa-kun, yo no me muevo en lo absoluto.

—No me refería a eso… —El pequeño rubio desvió la mirada— Rei-chan, yo…

— ¿Sí? —De repente un silencio los envolvió por varios minutos, ¿Qué es lo que Nagisa le iba a decir que le costaba tanto expresarlo en palabras?

—No, no es nada —Sonrió, las confesiones de amor no venían con él.

Makoto ahogó un suspiro, realmente deseaba que las cosas entre sus amigos funcionaran, para él, era un crimen que ese par no estuvieran juntos, si a leguas se notaba que eran el uno para el otro. Definitivamente no se rendiría, estaba decidido, conseguiría que al final de las vacaciones, ese par de tontos enamorados, se convirtieran en una pareja. Con estos pensamientos se acostó sobre la cama, concentrando sus bosques en el techo, pero su vista fue interrumpida por un par de océanos con grandes olas de sentimientos.

—Espero que esto funcione —Acarició la suave mejilla del chico que estaba encima de él— ¿Tú que dices Haru?

—Digo que quiero un beso —Haruka prácticamente estaba desesperado, estaba mendigando por los labios del menor.

—Sabes, yo también quiero uno —Su pulgar rozó suavemente el labio inferior del pelinegro— Ven aquí —Haruka suspiró y se acercó lentamente a las puertas del paraíso del más alto, por fin podría disfrutar del dulce sabor del amor que le entregaba aquel chico.

—Oye Rei, tienes un… —Rin abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la hermosa escena que estuvieron a punto de crear— ¿Por qué ustedes están aqhjksd —El pelirrojo no vio venir la almohada que le fue lanzada directo al rostro.

— ¿Ha-Haru? —Makoto miró a su hermoso novio, estaba realmente muy molesto.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Rin le lanzó la almohada devuelta, pero esta le llegó a Makoto— Lo siento Makoto…

— ¡No le lances cosas a él! —Haruka volvió a lanzar la almohada al depredador.

— ¡No iba para él! —Otra vez el tiburón le lanzó la almohada al delfín. Y en un instante, la habitación se convirtió en una guerra entre Rin y Haruka de lanzarse cosas. Makoto tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que no le llegaran a él.

— ¡Chicos ya basta! —El chico orca intentaba convencer a los nadadores, pero estos no escuchaban— ¡Van a romper algo! —En eso esquivó una… ¿Una caja de condones?

— ¡Mako-chan! —Nagisa se acercó arrastrándose al adolescente de cabello oliva.

— ¿Nagisa? —Makoto se preguntaba en que momento el menor entró.

— ¡El campo de batalla está muy peligroso! ¡Debemos volver al fuerte!

— ¿De qué hablas? —Un libro cayó encima de la pierna izquierda del rubio.

— ¡Dios! ¡Me dieron! —El pingüino comenzó a retorcerse supuestamente del dolor— ¡Mako-chan! creo… ¡Creo que debes amputarme la pierna!

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ahora esquivó lo que creía era la ropa interior de Haruka— ¡Ustedes dos, yo paren! —Gritó logrando llamar la atención de los adolescentes— ¡Haru! Pero que demo… ¡Baja esa silla! —Regañó al mayor y dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas al depredador— ¡Y tu Rin!... ¿De dónde sacaste ese colchón? —Rin se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Makoto— ¿Necesitas algo Nagisa? —Suspiró mirando a su bajito amigo.

—Bueno, estaba pensando… Aún no es tarde, así que podríamos ir a las aguas termales —A Haruka le brillaron los ojos con la propuesta de Nagisa.

Después de ordenar el desastre que dejaron la habitación, los nadadores se encontraban disfrutando de las relajantes aguas termales. Rin y Rei estaban gozando de las propiedades de estos baños, mientras Nagisa le lavaba la espalda a Ai, para poder estar en contacto con la cálida agua.

—Tú piel es muy blanca Ai-chan —Decía el rubio sonriente — ¿Qué son esas marcas?

— ¡Na-nada! —Ai estaba más que rojo.

— ¡Aquí también tienes!

— ¡Por favor no me toque ahí!

Rei suspiró, podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban por completo. El ambiente de aquella noche era bastante tranquilo y la vista que tenían al aire libre, era esplendida.

—Es un buen lugar ¿No lo crees? —Rin que estaba al lado del menor, tenía sus infiernos puestos sobre el inmenso cielo nocturno.

—Esto me recuerda a una leyenda sobre unas aguas termales —Rei miró la luna, esa noche estaba realmente hermosa.

— ¿Qué leyenda? —El tiburón fijó su atención en el muchacho que no llevaba sus gafas puestas.

—Hay un pequeño valle llamado Yunomine en las montañas de Kumano, se dice que las aguas termales de ese lugar cambian de color unas siete veces al día y son espirituales —Kumano es una región montañosa que queda en la isla Honshu al sur de Kyoto, estas montañas se consideran sagradas ya que según las creencias japonesas, están bendecidas por los dioses de la naturaleza— La leyenda es de Oguri Hangan, un hombre que sufrió de una grave enfermedad, dicen que quedó deforme y estaba a punto de morir, así que emprendió un viaje a las montañas de Kumano y se bañó en las aguas de Yunomine —Rei hizo una pausa antes de continuar para ver si Rin le ponía atención, y al comprobarlo, prosiguió—Como si hubiera sido un milagro, la enfermedad que lo afectaba había desaparecido por completo, era como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo.

—Aguas curativas… —Rin volvió su mirada al cielo, nunca había visto tantas estrellas— Me pregunto si realmente existen.

— ¿Estás listo Haru? —Makoto se volteó a mirar a su novio que estaba sentado sobre una banca abrazando su estómago, ambos vestían sólo una toalla amarrada a su cintura— ¿Qué te pasa? —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro.

—No me siento bien —Se quejó el delfín apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Haru… —Makoto lo miró preocupado, algo no estaba bien con su amor.

Ahora se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, mirando lo más fantástico y enigmático del mundo, el techo. Haruka no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía destrozado, vencido, su corazón prácticamente estaba roto y su mundo derrumbado; su mente simplemente no podía procesar tal traición, el amor de su vida lo había apuñalado por la espalda y él no podía resistirlo. Realmente le era imposible creer que se había intoxicado por comer tanta caballa ¿Por qué su amada caballa le hacía esto? Definitivamente era el fin del mundo.

—Te traje un té de hierbas, te hará sentir mejor —El chico orca se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras le pasaba la humeante taza al mayor. Lo bueno del hotel, es que tenía un médico así que Haruka fue revisado de inmediato— Te dije que comer tanto no era bueno, pero nunca me escuchas.

—Makoto eres mi novio, no mi mamá —Lo último que quería escuchar el chico que sufre de hidrofilia eran los regaños de Makoto, se sentía bastante mal.

—Lo digo por tu bien.

—Ya lo sé —Haruka le entregó la taza, el líquido caliente le tranquilizó un poco el dolor. Volvió a acostarse sobre el colchón y se cubrió con las sábanas. Makoto comenzó a sobarle la panza tratando de aliviar el sufrimiento del chico— Deberías estar divirtiéndote con los demás —El adolescente de ojos oceánicos se sentía peor sabiendo que su novio tenía que estar cuidando de él.

—Prefiero estar mil veces contigo —Sonrió besando la frente del mayor, sus ojos hicieron contacto y de una forma tan natural, se entregaron amor mutuo. El menor repartió dulces besos por el rostro de su esposo y poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Vinimos a hacerte compañía! —Gritó Nagisa entrando junto al resto de los nadadores— ¡Y nos conseguimos videojuegos!

— ¡Y un televisor! —Agregó Rin cargando el aparato que era bastante grande.

— ¿De dónde sacaron eso? —Preguntó Makoto mirando como instalaban todo, mientras que Haruka suspiraba más que frustrado.

—Por ahí —Dijeron al unísono el pingüino y el tiburón.

— ¿Cómo que por ahí? —Mamá Makoto estaba bastante preocupado de que sus hijos no hayan sacado esas cosas de forma ilegal.

Haruka descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mirando la escena frente a él. Puede que no tuviera su anhelado beso, pero debía admitir que con ese grupo de idiotas, sus vacaciones serían realmente divertidas; con esos pensamientos en mente, el precioso nadador cerró los ojos para caer totalmente dormido durante toda la noche.

El sol estaba en pleno resplandor, pero a pesar de esto, el clima era bastante frío en Aokigahara. Los seis nadadores se despidieron de Nakanoshima en la mañana, sin antes sacar unas cuantas fotos para recordar. Ahora se encontraban frente a ese gran bosque, que contaba muchas historias carentes de finales felices. Nagisa encontró hospedaje de inmediato y rápidamente se instalaron en un hotel para poder ir a caminar en ese frondoso lugar.

— ¿Están listos chicos? —El pequeño pingüino estaba realmente entusiasmado.

—Sólo hagámoslo rápido, quiero volver pronto al hotel —La orca por otra parte, no estaba nada de entusiasmado.

— ¿Pero qué dices Mako-chan? ¡Pasaremos la noche aquí! —Le entregó una sonrisa que a Makoto no le gustó para nada.

Haruka tomó la mano de su novio para tranquilizarlo, sabía que esta iba a hacer una experiencia bastante incómoda para él, pero estaría a su lado y no lo dejaría, además... ¿Qué tan malo podría ser, pasar la oscura noche en aquel bosque?

* * *

_**¿Les gustó tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo? espero que sí.**_

_**se me había olvidado agradecer sus comentarios! muchísimas gracias son hermosos!**_

_**me retiro por hoy, gracias por la paciencia.**_

_**nos vemos en el prox capitulo!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. Juguemos en el bosque

_**¡Buenas noches preciosa gente! como han estado?**_

_**ya vieron el capitulo nuevo de Free! yo estoy shippeando un poco el SouRin XDD**_

_**Bien, les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia! no recuerdo si tengo que hacer alguna aclaración o no, así que no haré ninguna.**_

_**no está revisado, asi que debe tener muchos errores, me disculpo por eso.**_

_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los amo!**_

_**es todo**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura.**_

* * *

Aokigahara era un bosque de 35 kilómetros cuadrados que se ubicaba en la base del monte Fuji. Este bosque también es conocido por el nombre de Jukai, que significa mar de árboles, o por el nombre con el cual se había ganado su fama, _"El bosque de los suicidios"_. Era un verdadero enigma el por qué las personas usaban este bosque para acabar con algo tan valioso como lo eran sus vidas; habían unas suposiciones de que la gente elegía ese lugar por lo fácil que era perderse y lo difícil que era encontrarla, otras de que era por la paz, la soledad y el silencio que lo caracterizaban, que ayudaba a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero bien es sabido que tanto silencio trae a la desesperación y que un ser humano solo con sus pensamientos era algo peligroso. Pero no importaba cuantas explicaciones le buscaban, ninguna daba una solución a este inminente y lamentable hecho, Aokigahara era el cementerio para los que sufren de forma solitaria y silenciosa, personas que no lograron mantenerse de pie en la lucha de la vida. Muchos pueden ser los motivos y secretos que los seres humanos tienen para tomar una decisión tan destructiva, pero en este bosque, esos motivos nunca serán escuchados y sus secretos jamás descubiertos.

—Antes de entrar, debo decirles algunas cosas —Nagisa miró a los chicos que tenía en frente— En primer lugar, espero que nadie tenga problemas de depresión ni nada por el estilo.

—No creo que nadie se quiera suicidar —Rin se cruzó de brazos, para él, el suicidio era algo muy miserable.

—Y en segundo lugar, ¡Hice un pequeño juego! —Sonrió enérgicamente— Pero les diré de que se trata cuando nos adentremos.

— ¿Juego? —Makoto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Los seis adolescentes se acercaron a la entrada, al ser el bosque un lugar turístico, había un estacionamiento que rodeaba el borde del lugar y muchos de los autos que se encontraban ahí, estaban abandonados; dejados por sus dueños que entraron a Aokigahara para no volver. A pesar de la tranquilidad y el silencio, el ambiente era inquietante, aquel bosque inspiraba un sentimiento de desasosiego, en especial para ese adolescente de cabello oliva que mientras caminaba sostenía fuertemente la mano de quien era su novio. Ya dentro del bosque, había un cartel al comienzo del camino que daba un consejo más que una advertencia, en él se podía leer lo siguiente, "_Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo"_. El cartel obviamente iba dirigido a todas las personas que atravesaban Aokigahara con intenciones de quitarse la vida, Makoto sintió un escalofrío al leer esto, no quería imaginarse todas las pobres almas que buscaron refugio en aquel bosque ni el dolor de sus familiares al enterarse. Los nadadores siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte donde estaba rodeado de cuerdas y colgando de ellas dos carteles en los que claramente les comunicaban que desde esa zona, la entrada estaba prohibida. La razón por la que no permitían el ingreso a las personas, era que a partir de ese punto, el camino se volvía más complicado y era muy fácil perderse; a pesar de todo eso, había gente que pasaba las cuerdas y se adentraba aún más en Aokigahara, las autoridades sabían de esto, así que amarraban una cinta entre cada árbol formando un camino para que pudieran orientarse, sin embargo, este "camino" llegaba hasta cierta parte, y el destino de esos seres humanos que decidieron continuar, ya no estaba en sus manos.

—Muy bien, este lugar es perfecto para acampar —El rubio dejó la mochila que cargaba en el suelo y respiró profundamente el limpio aire del bosque.

—A pesar de sus historias, es un lugar muy bonito —Rei miraba a su alrededor maravillado por la belleza de la naturaleza.

— ¿Verdad? —Nagisa le dio una dulce sonrisa a su amigo— Bien, ahora les explicaré el juego —Los cinco adolescentes escucharon atentos a las palabras del pingüino.

— ¿Para qué hiciste un juego? —Preguntó Rin mientras observaba una cuerda que colgaba de la rama de un árbol, algo le decía que esa cuerda se usó para algo no muy bueno.

—Quería hacer de esta visita algo más entretenida —Se encogió de hombros— El juego es fácil, sólo tienen que encontrar a Iwatobi-chan —En eso, el menor saca una figura de Iwatobi-chan de su bolsillo— Hay tres Iwatobi-chan atados a unos de los árboles del bosque, cada uno tiene una cinta de color diferente a la que están amarrados, trabajaran en parejas —Makoto suspiró aliviado por esto, ya se estaba imaginando atravesar el bosque solo, por lo menos no sería tan malo si iba con Haruka— Parejas que serán elegidas al azar —Ahora sacó una bolsa con papeles del bolsillo.

—Espera —El pelinegro habló antes de que el pingüino dijera cualquier cosa— Yo quiero ser con Makoto.

—Bueno, veremos si el destino quiere que seas con él —Le sonrió al mayor y dirigió su mirada al adolescente de hebras plateadas —Empezaremos contigo Ai-chan —Nagisa tomó uno de los papeles que estaban doblados y lo abrió— Tu pareja Ai-chan es… —Un momento de tensión entre los adolescentes se vivió en el silencioso bosque— ¡Yo! —Dijo alegre mientras hacía una leve reverencia— Por favor te pido que cuides de mí.

—Lo mismo digo —Ai estaba un poco decepcionado por no estar con Rin, pero Nagisa era alguien agradable así que no tenía mayor problema.

—Ai es mi pareja —El que sí tenía problema era el depredador.

—Pero en este juego no lo es Rin-chan, Sigamos contigo —El pequeño nadador desdobló el siguiente papel —Tu pareja será ¡Mako-chan! qué envidia, yo quería estar con él.

—No es posible, Makoto tiene que estar conmigo —No era que Haruka desconfiara de Rin, simplemente no confiaba en él.

—Ya deja de llorar —Le reclamó el tiburón.

—No te desanimes Haru-chan, tu pareja es Rei-chan, tiene un buen sentido de la orientación así que tendrás algo de ventaja —Rei sólo podía sonreír alagado por las palabras de Nagisa.

—Espero que seamos un buen equipo, Haruka-senpai —El nadador de estilo mariposa miró al mayor que sólo suspiro molesto. Él quería a su amor para cuidarlo y aprovecharse un poco de su miedo.

— ¡Seguiré con la explicación! —Decía el rubio llamando la atención de los demás— Como dije antes, cada Iwatobi-chan tiene una cinta de un color, Mako-chan y Rin-chan buscarán al que tenga la cinta rosada; Rei-chan y Haru-chan al que tenga la cinta morada y finalmente yo y Ai-chan buscaremos al que tiene la cinta roja. Si encontramos al Iwatobi-chan del otro equipo, no debemos tomarlo.

—Está bien ¿Eso es todo? —Rin suspiró algo aburrido.

—No, no lo es. Los Iwatobi-chan están por todo el sector que está rodeado por la cinta amarilla, ninguno está fuera de esta zona, si ven que se están alejando, por su seguridad les recomiendo que se devuelvan —El nadador de preciosos orbes rosadas apuntó un árbol detrás de él— Este árbol será nuestro punto de encuentro —Decía mientras colgaba un Iwatobi-chan con una cinta naranja para distinguirlo de los demás arboles— Si siguen la cinta amarilla, podrán encontrarlo rápidamente —Los cinco nadadores estaban asombrados, parecía que Nagisa tenía todo planeado delicadamente— Y para hacer de esto aún más divertido —Nuevamente sacó algo de su bolsillo, era como si fuera un bolsillo mágico, porque sacaba muchas cosas de él —El primero que encuentre a su Iwatobi-chan y llegue aquí, se ganara un cupón doble para comer gratuitamente todo lo que quiera en el Buffet del hotel en el que nos estamos quedando, podrán comer lo que quieran a cualquier hora y sin límites, por todo el tiempo en que nos hospedemos en él. Además le podrán pedir al chef que les cocine cualquier cosa que deseen, es un gran premio ¿No lo creen?

— ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? —Preguntaba el pelirrojo realmente intrigado.

—La verdad es que lo he estado planeando hace meses —Contestó orgulloso inflando el pecho— Y en los treinta minutos en que Rin-chan y Haru-chan peleaban por las habitaciones, vine aquí y escondí los Iwatobi-chan. Se me olvidó decirles, tienen que estar aquí antes de que anochezca, es peligroso andar por el bosque de noche ya que es muy oscuro— El nadador les entregó una linterna a cada pareja— Úsenla por si acaso, aun así, si a las ocho alguno de nosotros no ha vuelto, el resto que haya llegado aquí tendrá que buscarnos —Nagisa puso un semblante algo serio entretanto mostraba su celular— Por alguna extraña razón, en Aokigahara no hay cobertura y las baterías se descargan muy rápidamente, esto le pasa a todos los aparatos electrónicos y no sólo eso, las brújulas se desorientan por completo. Así que en lo único en que pueden confiar es en esa cinta amarilla —Un silenció invadió a los adolescentes, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento. Makoto tragó seco, esto ya se estaba volviendo algo tétrico— Bien, si no tienen preguntas podemos empezar ¡Ready go! ¡Vamos Ai-chan! —El pequeño rubio tomó del brazo al de orbes turquesa y se dirigieron hacia el norte.

—Haru —Makoto tomó ambas manos del mayor y lo miró directamente a los ojos. En un segundo el mundo que los rodeaba dejó de existir y sólo estaban ellos en su burbuja de amor— Si por horribles motivos no nos volvemos a ver, quiero que sepas que te amo.

—Makoto… —Los orbes oceánicos brillaban con intensidad desmedida.

—Te amo como nunca he ama…

—Suficiente, tenemos que irnos —Rin interrumpió el momento, arrastrando a Makoto con él— Quiero darme un festín de carne —Sonrió caminando hacia la dirección contraria que había tomado Nagisa y su pequeño novio. Haruka se quedó mirando melancólico como el tiburón se llevaba a su orca ¿Lo volvería a ver algún día?

—Haruka-senpai, nosotros también deberíamos irnos —Sugirió Rei sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, vamos —Y tomando el camino del este, los dos nadadores comenzaron su travesía por el Jukai.

Makoto caminaba alertado por todo, cuidando cada paso que daba, ese inmenso bosque que provocaba terror en los suyos, era el último lugar en el que quería estar y sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando tal vez por el mismo camino de las personas que ya no se encontraban en este mundo. Tenía que admitir que el bosque era precioso, era como un verdadero santuario de la naturaleza y su forestación era algo de otro mundo, no podía lograr entender como algo tan bello podía ser la tumba de muertes tan horribles, era desesperante pensar en el simple hecho de que alguien viniera a este lugar con el único motivo de ponerle fin a su vida.

—Rin ¿Por qué crees que la gente se viene a suicidar aquí? —La orca quiso compartir su curiosidad con el depredador.

—No lo sé —El adolescente de infiernos escarlata miraba detenidamente cada árbol para ver si encontraba al pájaro de mentira— Pero no estoy de acuerdo con esas personas, optaron por la solución más fácil para sus problemas.

—Tal vez, fue su única salida.

—Existen muchas vías de escape, sólo tienes que buscarlas —Se detuvo para mirar otras cuerdas que colgaban de las ramas, habían muchos árboles con cuerdas amarradas a ellos.

—Tienes razón —En eso, Makoto escuchó que algo se movía entre los arbustos, rápidamente se escondió detrás de Rin y esperó a que el monstruo saliera arrastrándose, pero sólo salió una pequeña ardilla.

—No te asustes por cualquier cosa —Dijo Rin en un suspiro— Continuemos —Y los dos adolescentes siguieron en busca de su Iwatobi-chan, el tiburón iba adelante mientras que Makoto se agarraba firmemente a la chaqueta de este. El chico de cabello oliva no podía evitar preocuparse por su esposo, aún seguía enfermo de su pobre estómago sobrecargado de caballa.

Haruka observaba con calma a su alrededor, estar rodeado de árboles y sin nada de agua era un poco agobiante, pero ver tanto verde le recordaba a su novio; la verdad es que estaba preocupado. Su pobre orca estaba solo e indefenso en esta selva y no creía que Rin sería de mucha ayuda a la hora de que al menor le dieran sus ataques de histeria, bien digamos que era un poco sobreprotector con Makoto. Miró a su compañero, se podría decir que estaba estudiando cada detalle de la vegetación y la flora del bosque, ninguno de los dos estaba buscando al Iwatobi-chan que les correspondía.

—Vaya, es otro cartel —Rei nuevamente volvió a la tierra al mayor.

—Tengo muchos problemas en mi vida, lo siento —Leyó el chico de ojos oceánicos— Esto debe ser una nota suicida.

—La verdad es que es bastante… inquietante —Al nadador de orbes moradas le dio un escalofrío al ver lo que decía el cartel— ¿Qué tal si nos dedicamos a buscar al Iwatobi-chan? —Para el chico de lentes era mejor terminar el juego rápido y volver. Haruka asintió en silencio, luego recordó el plan de su esposo de querer unir a Rei y Nagisa como novios, tal vez le pueda sacar algo de información al nadador de estilo mariposa y compartirla con su amor. El pelinegro no era alguien muy comunicativo, pero sabía que para estas cosas tenía que ser sutil y sacar la información de a poco.

—Rei…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gusta Nagisa? —Realmente, Haruka no sabía lo que era ser sutil. La pregunta del mayor provocó que un sonrojo infectara las mejillas del adolescente.

— ¿De qué habla, Haruka-senpai? —El chico mariposa no se esperaba una pregunta así.

—Vamos, dímelo —Decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al chico de gafas— No se lo diré a nadie.

—Yo no… —Rei se sentía bastante intimidado por la mirada que le daba el pelinegro— No…

—Está bien Rei —Se acercó aún más— Puedes confiar en mí.

—Ha-Haruka-senpai —Bien, ahora se sentía más que intimidado— Yo…

— ¿Qué? —Dio un paso más cerca del menor.

—Yo… —Aparte de sentirse intimidado, también se sentía acorralado— ¡No me gusta Nagisa-kun! —Logró decir. Haruka se alejó de él y lo miró algo sorprendido, estaba un cinco por ciento seguro de que a Rei si le gustaba Nagisa.

— ¿Por qué? —El adolescente de ojos oceánicos era incapaz de sentir la incomodidad del menor.

—Bueno… Pero prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie —Dijo el peliazul algo avergonzado.

—Lo prometo —Sólo se lo diría a Makoto, así que no era un delito.

—La verdad es que, no sé lo que siento por Nagisa-kun —Suspiró— Son sentimientos muy complicados y no me gustan —Puso una mano sobre su pecho— No me gusta sentirme así.

—Es mejor… Que empecemos a buscar antes de que se haga muy tarde —Reanudó su caminata pero las palabras de Rei lo hicieron detenerse.

— ¿Cómo se sintió, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Makoto-senpai? —La pregunta quedó en el aire, Haruka no sabía responder a eso.

El chico rubio recorría felizmente el bosque junto al chico de hebras plateadas, este buscaba su objetivo amarrado a algún árbol, pero no había nada.

—Hazuki-san, no se acuerda en que árbol amarró la figura de Iwatobi-chan —Ai miraba a ambos lados para ver si encontraba el pajarito, sin embargo, lo único que había en algunos árboles eran cuerdas.

—Realmente no me fijé donde los puse —Encontrar a los Iwatobi-chan, era como hallar una aguja en un pajar —Pero sé que hay uno por aquí. Ah, y no seas tan formal, llámame Nagisa.

—No puedo llamarlo así, no tenemos la confianza suficiente.

—Eres hiriente Ai-chan, después de que te tallé la espalda —Decía el pingüino con un dramatismo exagerado.

—Lo siento —En el instante en que Aiichiro se disculpó, había dirigido su mirada a algo que le llamó la atención, podría ser su imaginación o no, pero estaba creyendo ver a unos quince metros o más de donde estaban, la silueta de una persona entre los árboles, no podía saber si era mujer o hombre por lo lejos que estaba, pero estaba seguro que los estaba mirando. Asustado, se abrazó del brazo del rubio.

— ¿Por qué te asustaste Ai-chan? —El nadador miró a su amigo algo confundido, pero después sonrió — ¿Viste algo?

—A-alguien nos está mirando —El menor apuntó hacia donde había visto dicha silueta.

— ¿Enserio? —Nagisa se volteó a mirar entusiasmado, pero no vio absolutamente nada— No hay nadie —Dijo decepcionado.

—Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación —Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Seguimos? —Ai tiró del brazo a Nagisa para que se moviera y dejara de mirar al lugar donde estuvo la supuesta silueta.

—Pudo haber sido un fantasma.

—Espero que no —A Ai no le gustaría encontrarse con un fantasma, en realidad, sólo a Nagisa le gustaría encontrarse con uno.

—Oye, Ai-chan —Nagisa se dejó guiar por el chico de orbes turquesas— ¿Cómo es tener a Rin-chan de novio?

—Es increíble —Contestó el nadador sin titubear.

— ¿No es un chico frío?

—Aunque no lo demuestre, Rin-senpai es muy amable —Aiichiro se escuchaba realmente enamorado— Y siempre tiene detalles lindos conmigo.

—Así que Rin-chan es todo un romántico —Nagisa se imaginó a Rin comportándose de una forma muy dulce.

—Muy romántico —Confirmó el otro adolescente— ¿Qué hay de usted Hazuki-san? Está saliendo con Ryugazaki-san ¿Verdad? —Los pasos del pingüino se detuvieron haciendo que se volteara a mirarlo.

—Rei-chan y yo, sólo somos amigos —Tal vez no se notara a simple vista, pero Ai se dio cuenta del leve cambio que sufrió el semblante de su amigo.

—Lo lamento, es que, como veo que se llevan tan bien y siempre están juntos…

— ¡Está bien Ai-chan! —Sonrió, pero las sonrisas, a veces no mostraban que todo estaba bien— No todas las amistades terminan en romance —Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañero— Mira, aquí hay un Iwatobi-chan —Se acercaron a uno de los tantos árboles— Pero es el de Mako-chan y Rin-chan, espero que no hayan tomado el camino equivocado.

Makoto estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardíaco, ha estado sintiendo todo el tiempo que alguien caminaba atrás suyo. Habían estado dando vueltas por el bosque por dos horas y todavía no encontraban nada.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —El más alto gritaba mientras se abrazaba a Rin.

— ¡Makoto quita tus brazos, no puedo ver! —Alegaba el pelirrojo tratando de escabullirse del abrazo de la orca.

—Perdón —En cuanto Makoto soltó al tiburón, este volvió a respirar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan miedoso? ¿Tienes un trauma o algo así?

—La verdad es que sí —Admitió el precioso chico de orbes esmeralda.

— ¿Eh? —El depredador parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, fui a la casa de unos tíos en el campo —Makoto comenzó a recordar ese fatídico día— Siempre que iba jugaba con mis primos, la casa estaba alejada del pueblo y enfrente de ella había un pequeño bosque. Una vez mis tíos fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, así que nos dejaron al cuidado de un vecino de confianza, ya nos habíamos quedado con él antes, y nos divertíamos mucho —Rin escuchaba atento cada palabra de su amigo—Pero esa vez, el vecino decidió contarnos una historia de terror sobre un ladrón que había sido colgado de un árbol y que la cadena que usaron para ahorcarlo, la apretaron tanto que… Que su cabeza terminó por separarse de su cuerpo —Con sólo recordar esa historia, el cuerpo de la orca temblaba— Dijo que el cuerpo de ese hombre lo enterraron en el bosque y que la cabeza quedó junto a la cadena, colgadas en la rama del gran árbol que se veía frente a la casa de mis tíos, nos había dicho que cuando oscurecía el cuerpo del ladrón salía de su tumba para buscar venganza. Ya estaba oscuro cuando nos contó esa historia y nos hizo ver por la ventana hacia el árbol y…

—No te detengas a la mitad ¿Qué paso? —Decía el depredador impaciente, la historia estaba muy interesante.

—Había una cabeza que colgaba de la rama, nos asustamos mucho y cuando nos dimos la vuelta nos encontramos con el vecino que no tenía cabeza. Mis primos salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes mientras yo me quede estático, me puse a llorar así que el vecino se sacó la capucha para mostrarme que sólo era una broma, pero yo estaba tan asustado que… —Y lo siguiente lo dijo en voz tan baja que Rin apenas pudo escucharlo.

—Jajaja ¿Te orinaste en los pantalones? —El tiburón no paraba de reír, haciendo que Makoto se avergonzara cada vez más.

— ¡No te rías! ¡Tenía cinco años! —Reclamaba el adolescente de cabello oliva.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó y le dio una sonrisa afilada a su amigo— Bien, creo que ahora entiendo un poco tu miedo. Encontremos ese Iwatobi-chan para volver luego.

—Sí —Makoto le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron con su búsqueda. Caminaron por una hora más, hasta que Rin se detuvo— ¿Sucede algo?

—La cinta amarilla, se termina aquí —El pelirrojo iba a avanzar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el borde de un barranco. Miró hacia abajo, sin duda el camino seguía desde ahí.

—Entonces, deberíamos devolvernos —Makoto miró hacia abajo también, el barranco no era tan alto pero tenía una altura considerable, el que cayera por ahí de seguro terminaría muy golpeado y tal vez con un hueso roto. De repente, el chico orca sintió una respiración fría detrás de su nuca, esto lo congeló por completo, Rin estaba a su lado, así que era imposible que fuera él— Ri-Rin…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Y el punto culminante de aquel pobre chico asustadizo, fue escuchar cómo le susurraban al oído su nombre. Makoto prácticamente se lanzó sobre Rin, este por inercia dio un paso atrás, olvidando que estaban al borde de un barranco y obviamente terminaron rodando cuesta abajo, golpeándose con lo que se les cruzaba. Un fuerte ruido arruinó el silencio de Aokigahara, y en un instante, todo se volvió negro para los dos nadadores.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? sobre el cartel que está al comienzo, es cierto, ese cartel si existe.**_

_**espero actualizar este fin de semana, espero...**_

_**nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue mis amores!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	5. Novios perdidos

**_¡Buenas noches! cómo han estado?_**

**_lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el capitulo!_**

**_agradezco mucho a las preciosas personas que decidieron leer el fic anterior a este! me alegro que les haya gustado._**

**_también muchas gracias por los comentarios! me entretengo mucho leyéndolos._**

**_sé que quedaron con intriga por el capitulo anterior así que no molestaré más._**

**_perdón por todo los errores._**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Makoto abrió lentamente los ojos, su visión era borrosa, la espalda le dolía como un demonio y un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda le molestaba demasiado. Se quedó quieto por varios minutos, tratando de recordar lo que estaba pasando y por qué su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido. Se sentó con cuidado y de un golpe le vino todo lo que sucedió; estaba con Rin mirando desde un barranco cuando algo le había susurrado a su oído y él como el orgulloso gato miedoso que era, no encontró nada mejor que lanzarse sobre Rin provocando que cayeran del barranco. En pocas palabras, todo esto fue su culpa. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su amigo y lo encontró a su lado inconsciente, o al menos eso quería creer.

—Rin —Sacudió levemente el cuerpo inmóvil pero no conseguía respuesta— ¡Rin! —Ahora lo movió con más fuerza— ¡Vamos despierta! —No habían señales— ¡Rin! —Esto lo hizo desesperarse, la angustia y preocupación lo estaban invadiendo sin piedad, su mente se estaba apoderando de pensamientos que lo llevaban a creer lo peor— ¡Rin por favor! —Se negaba a aceptar que esto estaba pasando— ¡Abre los ojos! —No pasaba nada, simplemente no podía ser, era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar— ¡Lo siento tanto! —Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer sus amenazas a aquellos asustados orbes esmeralda— ¡No quería que murieras! ¡Perdóname! —Makoto no sabía qué hacer, esto era su culpa y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar a una catástrofe así.

— ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? —Preguntó con dificultad el chico que hace pocos minutos, estaba muerto según Makoto.

— ¡Rin! —El chico orca miró a su amigo con gran alivio, pero poco le duró ya que pensó, que tal vez Rin sí había muerto y había vuelto de la muerte sólo para atormentarlo— ¿Realmente estás vivo? —Con miedo retrocedió del tiburón.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo! —Le dijo molesto. Se sentó con algo de rapidez provocando que se mareara, absolutamente todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero era en su cabeza en donde más lo sentía.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a su amigo preocupado, ignorando su propio dolor.

— ¿Realmente tengo que contestar esa pregunta? —Le dio una mirada aguda. Makoto se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta— Pero qué caída —Rin dirigió sus infiernos escarlata hacía el lugar de dónde habían caído, era un consuelo el que no tuviera un hueso roto.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —El más alto desvió la mirada cabizbajo, el depredador lo miró molesto pero luego suavizó su mirada, de nada le servía estar enojado con el nadador.

—Estás sangrando —Con la manga de su chaqueta, el pelirrojo empezó a limpiar no muy tiernamente la sangre que venía de un corte que tenía el otro en su mejilla.

— ¡Eso duele! —Se quejaba el muchacho mientras hacía un puchero— ¿Tú no estás herido verdad?

—Estoy bien —Rin se levantó lentamente, sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado y pasado por encima de él unas veinte veces— ¿Ahora cómo vamos a volver?

—Ya no estamos en la zona que rodea la cinta amarilla —El miedo corría por las venas de Makoto.

—Vaya, veo que eres un gran observador —El tiburón no podía evitar el sarcasmo.

—No seas así, me siento muy culpable —Makoto también se levantó con cuidado, un punzante dolor en su espalda le hacía creer que debía tener un gran moretón.

—Lo sé, lo siento —Suspiró y luego miró al cielo, al menos contaban con la luz del sol, aunque fuera por un par de horas, ya que el atardecer no tardaba en llegar.

Nagisa sonrió en cuanto vio a su Iwatobi-chan colgando de una rama, después de varias vueltas sin sentido por Aokigahara, lograron encontrarlo.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Mira Ai-chan! —El rubio tomó la figura y se la mostró al otro chico.

—S-sí ¿Por qué no volvemos? —Aiichiro se sentía bastante acosado, había visto en muchas ocasiones una extraña silueta que los miraba.

—Sigo sin entender por qué estás tan asustado Ai-chan —A diferencia de Ai, Nagisa no sentía ni veía nada extraño.

—No es nada —El pobre chico estaba tratando de convencerse, que el bosque era un lugar turístico y por ende, era normal ver gente andando por ahí.

Nagisa hizo un puchero, él realmente quería encontrarse con un fantasma o sentir presencias amenazantes, pero nada de eso le estaba ocurriendo, la verdad es que se estaba decepcionando un poco. Al parecer todas esas leyendas de Aokigahara eran simplemente eso, leyendas; aunque sabía a la perfección, que cualquier leyenda por más imposible que sonara, tenía algo de verdad. Caminaron de vuelta, el chico de hebras plateadas iba prácticamente amarrado al brazo del rubio. Los dos estaban en silencio, mientras que uno miraba a sus alrededores con una sonrisa, el otro estaba totalmente aterrado.

— ¿Crees que los demás ya hayan regresado? —El pingüino ignoraba por completo el miedo de Ai.

—No lo sé —En medio de su terror, comenzó a preguntarse por su novio, quería verlo, lo necesitaba para que lo abrazara y lo protegiera de lo cosa o el ser que lo estaba acechando. Nagisa detuvo su andar provocando que el adolescente de orbes turquesa volviera de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ansioso.

—Es el Iwatobi de Mako-chan y Rin-chan —Los dos nadadores se quedaron mirando dicho Iwatobi, seguía tal cual como lo vieron por primera vez— Me pregunto por dónde estarán dando vueltas.

Las horas transcurrieron y el atardecer se podía apreciar en toda su majestuosidad, el cielo anaranjado como fondo adornando el bosque, le daba un contraste perfecto.

—Creo que es el mismo árbol —El cuerpo de Makoto temblaba y no sólo era del miedo que sentía, también era del frío que se estaba apoderando de él en esos momentos.

—Todos los malditos árboles son iguales en este maldito bosque —Rin se estaba impacientando, habían estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

—Rin… Creo que estamos perdidos.

—Bien, entonces ve al frente y guíame, tal vez así dejamos de estar perdidos —Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la molestia en el pelirrojo era evidente.

— ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar para que no sigas molesto? Ya te dije que algo me susurró al oído y me asusté.

—Nada ni nadie te susurró, estás sugestionado —Rin miró al mismo estúpido árbol que había visto al principio.

— ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos como el cuento de Hansel y Gretel?

—Claro ¿Por qué no? Después tal vez encontremos una casa hecha de dulces.

—Quita ese ceño fruncido Rin, mi idea no es tan mala —Le sonrió el más alto tratando de alivianar el ambiente —Sólo tenemos que marcar unos árboles y así sabremos si estamos dando vueltas o no.

—Está bien —Rin tomó una de las tantas cuerdas que colgaban de algunos árboles y la amarró al tronco del árbol que tenía en frente de él— Espero que funcione.

—Ya se está oscureciendo —A Makoto le dio un escalofrío, lo último que quería era deambular de noche por aquel lugar.

— ¿Crees que la linterna que nos dio Nagisa se haya roto? —Decía el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la linterna que había amarrado a su cinturón. Al principio no reaccionó, pero después de unos golpes logró encender —Bien, vamos antes de que esté totalmente oscuro.

Haruka ahogó un suspiro, la luz del día había muerto recientemente y ahora reinaba la oscuridad, no podía evitar preguntarse por su novio ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría regresado? La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado. El ambiente del bosque se estaba volviendo frío y sombrío.

—Nunca había visto este tipo de hongos —Rei miraba fascinado unos hongos que estaban a los pies de un árbol— Deben ser únicos de este bosque.

—Rei, alumbra hacia arriba —El muchacho de gafas obedeció a las palabras del mayor y así logró iluminar al Iwatobi-chan que les correspondía.

— ¡Que suerte! Ahora podremos volver —El nadador de estilo mariposa miró al pelinegro, pero este parecía no tomarlo en cuenta— Haruka-senpai ¿Le sucede algo?

—No… Sólo

— ¿Está preocupado por Makoto-senpai?

—Sí… —De alguna manera, Haruka sentía que su lindo esposo no estaba bien, que algo le había sucedido— Regresemos, tal vez nos estén esperando —Y así, los dos muchachos caminaron de vuelta al punto de encuentro. Se tardaron al menos unos treinta minutos en volver, cuando lo hicieron, vieron una carpa armada y a Nagisa junto a Ai comiendo algunos dulces sentados alrededor de una lámpara portátil que iluminaba a la perfección. No había señal absoluta de Rin y Makoto.

— ¡Rei-chan, Haru-chan! —El pequeño nadador saludó a sus amigos con entusiasmo.

—De dónde sacaste todo es…

— ¿Dónde está Makoto? —Sin rodeos, Haruka preguntó por su novio interrumpiendo a Rei.

—Ni él ni Rin-senpai han vuelto —La preocupación también estaba acompañando a Ai esta noche.

—Iré por él —El chico hidrofilico se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de la orca, pero Nagisa lo detuvo.

—Aún no son las ocho ¿Por qué no esperas un poco Haru-chan? —Le sugirió el menor, el problema es que él no quería esperar —Después iremos todos juntos a buscarlos.

—Sí Haruka-senpai, no se desespere, Makoto-senpai y Rin-san ya deben estar por volver —Pero Rei no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

—Bien ¿Les costó mucho encontrar su Iwatobi-chan? —Haruka ignoró la pregunta del rubio, no podía sentirse tranquilo; no si faltaba Makoto a su lado.

—La verdad es que al principio no nos dedicamos a buscarlo y por eso nos tardamos un poco —Contestó el peliazul.

Se quedaron conversando por un tiempo, Nagisa les había comentado lo que Aiichiro había visto y les preguntó si les había pasado algo similar. Rei lo negó y dijo que en ningún momento escucharon, sintieron o vieron algo fuera de lo común. Todo parecía estar bien, pero para el adolescente de orbes oceánicos, la espera por su amor se estaba volviendo agonizante, no aguantaba más, tenía que buscarlo y no estaría en paz hasta encontrarlo.

—Voy a buscar a Makoto, quédense aquí —El delfín no esperó a que le contestaran ni mucho menos a que lo detuvieran. Tomó una linterna y se adentró a la espesa oscuridad.

— ¡Espera Haru-chan! —Pero ya era muy tarde, Haruka no volvería si no era con su novio.

— ¡Yo también quiero buscar a Rin-senpai, estoy muy preocupado por él!

—Pero Ai-chan, andar por este bosque solo a esta hora es muy peligroso.

—Nagisa-kun tiene razón, tenemos que buscarlos todos juntos —Rei le dio una sonrisa al chico de hebras plateadas para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Qué pasa si cuando los estemos buscando ellos regresen y no nos encuentren? ¡Nos empezarían a buscar también! —Nagisa estaba viendo que habían pequeñas fallas en su perfecto plan.

—Entonces que se quede uno a esperar —Sugirió Ai.

— ¿Y si se aburre de esperar porque ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto y también empieza a buscarnos?

—Sería como un círculo vicioso —El adolescente de lentes apoyó al pingüino.

— ¿Y si en realidad este bosque tiene dimensiones desconocidas y cada vez que caminamos entramos a una distinta? Ai-chan —Nagisa tomó al atemorizado chico de los hombros— No los volveríamos a ver… ¡Nunca más!

— ¡Eh!

—No lo asustes —Lo regañó Rei— Las dimensiones desconocidas aún no han sido del todo comprobadas.

— ¿Pero existen? —El chico de preciosas orbes rosadas miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

—Bueno… Leí en un artículo que existen dos tipos de dimensiones, las físicas y las espacio-temporales, y dentro de estas existen otras subdimensi…

— ¡¿Vamos a buscarlos o no?! —Ai interrumpió la conversación de los dos adolescentes, no era tiempo de discutir sobre si existían mundos paralelos o cosas así.

— ¡Por supuesto! Sólo deja escribir una nota por si vuelven, nos esperen aquí —Decía Nagisa mientras entraba a la carpa.

— ¿Por qué no hizo eso desde un principio Hazuki-san?

—Porque hay que dar algo de dramatismo a la situación.

—No te preocupes Aiichiro-kun, siempre hay guardias forestales andando por aquí que ayudan a las personas que se pierden.

—Estarán bien mientras no se alejen del camino con la cinta amarilla —Palabras alentadoras como estas, calmaban el pobre corazón del chico de hebras plateadas, pero estas palabras estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

Rin caminó defendiéndose con la poca luz que tenía, de la monstruosa oscuridad que los acechaba como una fiera hambrienta que se alimentaba de su miedo. Aokigahara podía ser un bosque hermoso, pero de noche era un tormento donde las pesadillas moraban y el miedo consumía hasta el más valiente, sin duda este era uno de los lugares favoritos de la muerte. El tiburón podía sentir que el cuerpo atrás suyo temblaba por completo, Makoto no estaba bien, definitivamente no lo estaba.

—Makoto, tranquilo —Rin no quería que el chico orca tuviera una crisis de pánico, eso empeoraría las cosas, pero él mismo se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, no sabía por cuanto tiempo han estado caminando sin sentido y estaba seguro que cada vez más, se estaban alejando del verdadero camino— ¿Quieres descansar?

—Está bien —El chico de cabello oliva tenía su mirada pegada al suelo, sentía que si miraba al alrededor, vería algo que no le gustaría. Se sentaron en silencio, Makoto sólo podía concentrarse en sus manos que temblaban, Rin miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, podía apreciar las constelaciones a la perfección, de repente recordó que su padre le había enseñado a orientarse por las estrellas y eso le dio algo de esperanza.

—Makoto creo que sé cómo volver —El tiburón le dio una sonrisa a su amigo que sólo lo miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, sólo tienes que fijarte en las estrellas —Rin le indicó una pequeña agrupación de astros— Esa es la cruz del sur, si tienes la imaginación suficiente, puedes unir los puntos y formar una especie de rombo —Para crear el supuesto rombo, se tenía que poner un punto imaginario para unir la pequeña constelación con otras dos estrellas cercanas a ella, de esta forma, el punto imaginario siempre indicaría el sur— Esto significa que hemos estado caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la salida del sol, así que para guiarnos tenemos que caminar hacia el norte.

— ¿Y cómo encontraremos el norte?

—Tenemos que buscar la estrella polar —Existían dos constelaciones que eran la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor. La estrella polar era la última estrella de la Osa Menor y esta era la que indicaba el norte, esta estrella es la que más luz irradiaba, pero que a simple vista era difícil de divisar, para encontrarla, se necesitaba de la Osa Mayor que al estar al lado de la Menor, resultaba fácil localizarla —Confía en mi Makoto, lograremos volver.

—Bien, continuemos entonces —A pesar de dar una dulce sonrisa, la orca por dentro estaba sufriendo un gran trance.

Haruka corrió por todos lados gritando el nombre su novio y algunas veces el de Rin, pero no había nada, sólo oscuridad, por donde quiera que viera no tenía ningún rastro de la orca o del tiburón, ya estaba empezando a temer cosas que en su vida no quería ni imaginar. Si Haruka perdía a Makoto, su vida se destruiría por completo. Siguió corriendo, buscando desesperadamente al chico de orbes esmeralda, sus sentidos delfinarácnidos le decían que su lindo y precioso amor estaba en problemas, en medio de su búsqueda pudo escuchar un grito que lo hizo estremecerse, conocía de sobra los gritos de Makoto y ese era uno de ellos.

Makoto estaba escondiéndose detrás de Rin, ahorcándolo más que abrazándolo, sintió que algo había pasado entremedio de sus piernas, cuando el pelirrojo vio de qué se trataba, suspiró al ver que sólo se trataba de un zorrito del bosque, pero eso no aliviaba para nada a la pobre orca que estaba en una clase de crisis de histeria silenciosa.

—Makoto, respira —El tiburón trataba de tranquilizar al más alto— Mira este es el árbol que marcamos —Rin alumbró hacia donde indicaba, Makoto miró detrás del hombro del nadador. Lo que vieron ambos adolescentes los congeló por completo. Ellos sólo habían marcado un árbol, pero ahora, todos los árboles estaban con una cuerda amarrada a sus troncos— Pero qué mierda…

—Rin… Rin, Rin esto no es bueno —El adolescente de orbes esmeralda prácticamente estaba con taquicardia. En eso, el pobre muchacho pudo sentir como una fría mano tomaba la suya sutilmente. Makoto soltó un grito que se podría haber escuchado hasta la cima del monte Fuji, Rin creía realmente que se había quedado sordo por ese grito y que tal vez moriría de asfixia por lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando el chico orca; se volteó con dificultad para ver qué cosa había asustado de esa manera a Makoto.

— ¿Haru? —Rin miró sorprendido al chico de hebras oscuras.

—Makoto —El delfín sólo dirigía su mirada al menor, pero este estaba ocultando su rostro en el hombro del tiburón— Soy yo.

—Ha-Haru —El nadador abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos que estaban con pequeñas lágrimas y al ver que se trataba de su novio, soltó al depredador que le dio gracias a Dios por volver a respirar con normalidad, y abrazó al mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello— ¡Haru!

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte —Haruka acariciaba las sedosas hebras mientras que con su brazo libre rodeaba la cintura de este para atraerlo más a él.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Makoto unió su frente con la de su novio y dio un gran suspiro, el pelinegro le entregó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante en que vio el corte que tenía su preciosa orca en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —La preocupación que hace un rato lo había abandonado, volvió.

—Nada —Sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Dirigió su mirada oceánica hacia los infiernos escarlata de Rin.

—Bueno, es una larga historia —Decía el pelirrojo sobando su cuello.

—No me importa, quiero saber —Habló con severidad el pelinegro.

—Haru te lo contaré todo después, pero ahora sólo quiero regresar —Makoto hizo un tierno puchero convenciendo al mayor.

— ¿Por dónde viniste? —Preguntó Rin expectante.

—Yo… —El nadador miró a su amigo y luego a su novio, podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos— No sé cómo llegué aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron los otros dos adolescentes al unísono.

Las esperanzas que tenían ese par de nadadores, fueron totalmente destruidas y eso no los alentaba para nada, cuando sabían de sobra que había una presencia encima de ellos acechándolos. Haruka por otra parte, no entendía del todo la situación, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que por fin se reencontró con su novio, junto a él, la descomunal oscuridad que los inundaban, ya no era tan aterradora.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? al menos el par de esposos están juntos otra vez XD**_

_**en el prox capitulo verán como acaba todo esto!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	6. Reencuentro

_**¡Buenas noches! como han estado?**_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí está! **_

_**Supongo que vieron el capitulo de Free! yo estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Mi pobre Mako, siento que le romperán el corazón. **_

_**Bien no tengo nada más que decir!**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentario!**_

_**Sayuki Yukimura, a tu comentario... La verdad es que sí fue con intención y mucha, no lo pude evitar. **_

_**Perdonen mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Rin caminaba concentrado mirando hacia el cielo para poder orientarse pero a veces su vista se veía interrumpida por las copas de los árboles y también su concentración por culpa de una terrible molestia que no lo dejaba en paz.

—Oye Rin ¿Por qué tienes dientes de tiburón? —Preguntó por enésima vez el adolescente de ojos oceánicos.

— ¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo? Estoy tratando de concentrarme —El pelirrojo estaba aguantando sus ganas de gritarle al otro nadador— ¿Por qué no sigues el ejemplo de Makoto y te quedas callado?

—Está bien, pero ¿Por qué tienes dientes de tiburón?

— ¡No lo sé, nací así! —Rin dijo exasperado, su paciencia estaba siendo probada por Dios y estaba reprobando— Además mi madre siempre me ha dicho que mis dientes son especiales.

—Haru deja de desquitarte con Rin, él no tiene la culpa —Lo regañó el más alto— La culpa fue mía.

—No lo fue, sólo te asustaste —Haruka tomó ambas manos de Makoto y le habló suavemente, jamás de los jamases culparía a su amor, incluso si este fuera culpable de un asesinato.

—Haru… —Y en un instante, el par de novios se vio envuelto en su burbuja de amor con hermosos colores rosas, arcoíris y unicornios. Rin quien miraba la escena rodeado de oscuridad, fantasmas y monstruos, sintió nauseas al presenciar algo tan asquerosamente empalagoso; esos dos eran más dulces que el azúcar en su más puro estado y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía algo abandonado.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Gritó supuestamente asustado el tiburón, rompiendo así la burbuja de los otros dos nadadores.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Makoto miró por todos lados en pánico. "_Victoria"_ pensó Rin.

—Creo que fue sólo mi imaginación —Le sonrió al chico que temblaba detrás de Haruka quien lo miraba molesto.

Siguieron con su caminata por aquel bosque de los tormentos, el camino lo lideraba Rin que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder guiarlos devuelta al camino correcto, pero se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil, ya que su adolorido cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que descansara, Makoto no estaba en mejor estado que Rin, apenas podía soportar el dolor de su espalda y ni qué decir de toda la ansiedad y el miedo que estaba cada vez más en aumento. Tal vez el único que estaba en buen estado era Haruka, pero tampoco estaba del todo bien, ya que aún le dolía su estómago aunque era de forma leve.

Nagisa, Rei y Aiichiro buscaban por todos lados al trío de nadadores, uno más desesperado que otros dos, pero los tres con la misma preocupación, ya había pasado una hora desde que empezaron su búsqueda y no tenían ninguna pista del paradero de sus amigos. Gritaban sus nombres con la esperanza de una respuesta pero lo único que se escuchaba en esa oscuridad era el desquiciante silencio, la mala fama de Aokigahara hacía que los nadadores tuvieran pensamientos nefastos de los que de inmediato se arrepentían por pensar en algo así. La penumbra se hacía más y más abrumadora, la luz de la luna y la de las linternas eran las únicas que penetraban débilmente la negrura de aquella noche, puede que el bosque estuviera al lado de un volcán pero el ambiente era tan frío que calaba hasta los huesos; la exploración por esa selva de terror y desconsuelo se hacía cada vez más extensa y difícil. Al estar a oscuras, el pequeño pingüino no pudo ver unas raíces que sobresalían del volcánico suelo y tropezó con ellas, hubiese caído directamente a él si un brazo alrededor de su cintura, afirmándolo fuertemente no lo hubiera atrapado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Rei preocupado, el adolescente de lentes no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del más bajo.

—Rei-chan… —Sus alientos prácticamente se mezclaban de lo cerca que estaban, Nagisa sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba de forma desenfrenada— Estoy bien, gracias —Rápidamente el rubio se separó de su amigo. Rei se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y desvió la mirada avergonzado, por primera vez, alguien le agradecía a la oscuridad por ayudarlo a ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

—Debes… Tener más cuidado —Se ajustó las gafas y continuaron con su búsqueda.

Ai había notado toda la situación, obviamente no pudo ver el sonrojo de ambos muchachos, pero pudo sentir una pequeña chispa entre ellos, no dijo nada por supuesto, no quería perturbar las cosas, si algo iba fluir entre esos dos nadadores debía ser de forma natural, al menos así sucedió con él y Rin. Recordó la primera vez que pasó algo entre ellos, era una noche en la que no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño; Rin se dio cuenta de esto y asomó su cabeza para comprobar lo que sucedía con él, le había dicho que era por un mal sueño. Esa fue la primera vez que compartió una cama con el tiburón, pero no fue la última.

—Ya no puedo más —Rin se sentó apoyándose en un árbol, el frío hacía que su cuerpo le doliera aún más.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Makoto miró inquieto a su amigo, él mismo apenas podía soportar las punzadas en su espalda.

—Sólo necesito descansar un poco —Suspiró, necesitaba un poco de agua, ya que su garganta estaba bastante seca.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Haruka era suspicaz y sabía cuándo Makoto ocultaba algo— ¿Te duele algo?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —El chico de cabello oliva le dio una dulce sonrisa, pero no convenció al mayor.

—No me mientas Makoto —Haruka le dio una mirada severa al más alto.

—No lo hago.

—Revisa su espalda —Rin desde un principio supo que Makoto había sufrido un gran golpe en la espalda.

— ¡Rin! —El chico de orbes esmeralda se quejó con el pelirrojo por haberlo delatado. Haruka hizo caso a las palabras del depredador y sin previo aviso levantó la camiseta de su novio, descubriendo su espalda— ¡Haru! —Haruka miró el horrible moretón que cubría parte del lado derecho de la cintura de Makoto, dirigió su mirada más arriba encontrándose con dos grandes rasmillones que ensuciaban esa hermosa piel.

—Makoto… —El pelinegro deslizó sus dedos por la espalda del menor y no pudo evitar tocar ese gran hematoma que era el que más le provocaba dolencia a la orca, al hacer presión en él, Makoto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Haru no lo toques! —El nadador más alto se apartó de su novio cubriéndose la espalda.

—Lo siento —Haruka se disculpó en un suspiro y luego miró al pelirrojo— Tu también estas herido ¿Verdad?

—Oh no, gracias, no quiero que me revises —Pero Haruka al parecer no escuchó— ¡Oye qué te pasa!

—Cállate.

Ahora que Haruka comprobó el estado de los dos nadadores, debía decir que era bastante deplorable, definitivamente era un milagro que ninguno haya terminado con un hueso roto y pensar que habían caído de un barranco ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la altura fuera mortal? Esos dos adolescentes, definitivamente no se estarían quejando de su dolor ya que sus voces estarían apagadas y se unirían a la suma de víctimas de Aokigahara. Se quedaron otra hora más sentados, congelándose y rogando que toda esta pesadilla tuviera de una vez un final, pero parecía que la vida no quería apiadarse de ellos. Retomaron su caminata y no lo hicieron porque ya no les dolía el cuerpo a los dos nadadores lastimados, lo hicieron por el agobiante frío que los estaba atacando, necesitaban estar en movimiento para no sentirlo de forma tan desgarradora. Haruka tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Makoto a la que le daba suaves caricias con su pulgar, los tres estaban en absoluto silencio atravesando el bosque cuando Rin se detuvo en seco, el tiburón no era una persona miedosa y no le temía a la oscuridad, pero sintió un gran escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Quería creer que era su imaginación, que era una mala jugada de sus ojos o que su mente le estaba haciendo pasar un rato desagradable. El depredador podía ver a la distancia, una figura, tal vez humana, no lo sabía bien por la negrura de la noche, pero perfectamente podía distinguir que esta figura, estaba colgando de una rama, como si fuera un ahorcado.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —Preguntó el delfín mientras sentía que el agarre del menor se hacía más fuerte.

—No… No es nada —Rin respiró hondo y decidió cambiar el rumbo— Vamos por aquí —Los otros dos adolescentes lo iban a seguir pero Haruka dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando el tiburón hace un instante.

—Algo se está moviendo —El pelinegro agudizó su visión para ver mejor.

—¿Dónde? —Makoto instintivamente soltó la mano del más bajo y se escondió detrás de él— Allá —El delfín apuntó hacia donde el chico de orbes rojizas había visto la figura.

—No lo tomes en cuenta, continuemos —Por ningún motivo el depredador quería quedarse a investigar qué era lo que se estaba moviendo. El chico orca a pesar de su miedo, no podía despegar su mirada de donde le señalaba su novio, él pudo ver que la supuesta figura parecía a la de una persona moviéndose como si le faltara el aire, su mente sacó conclusiones de que tal vez se trataba de alguien que había venido a este bosque para terminar con su vida pero en una última instancia se arrepintió y ahora luchaba para mantenerse con vida.

—Tal vez… Es alguien que necesite ayuda —Dijo Makoto en un hilo de voz, provocando que los dos nadadores lo miraran.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Rin le habló de forma severa al chico de preciosos orbes esmeralda— Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Pero Rin… ¿No lo ves? Puede estar muriendo —A Makoto le horrorizaba la idea de que una persona podría estar rogando para que la ayuden a salvar su vida y él no hacer nada al respecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rin —Los atemorizados bosques se encontraron con los tranquilos mares— Es mejor que sigamos caminando —Haruka iba a tomar nuevamente la mano del adolescente de cabello oliva entre las suyas, pero este no lo dejó.

—Lo siento —El chico orca no era tan egoísta como para seguir caminando ignorando el sufrimiento ajeno— Yo no puedo estar tranquilo si… —Pero cuando el hermoso muchacho miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba la dicha persona, palideció al no ver absolutamente nada. Makoto no lograba entenderlo, aunque hiciera los mayores esfuerzos posibles, no lo lograba, y es que esto parecía un infierno, un calvario del que no podían escapar.

—Makoto relájate, puede que no fue real lo que vimos —Claramente el chico hidrofilico estaba muy preocupado por su esposo, hasta ahora, la orca ha tenido mucha resistencia a todos los sustos que se ha llevado, pero sabía a la perfección que el menor ya estaba en los límites de sufrir una crisis de pánico.

El pequeño pingüino se frotaba los brazos para poder mantenerlos calientes, la búsqueda de sus amigos se había prolongado por dos extenuantes horas, y él no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para sonreír. Si algo les pasaba a los tres nadadores, que también eran sus amigos de la infancia, no se lo perdonaría nunca, después de todo, esta fue su idea. Habían caminado sin descanso, no tenían ningún rastro de aquellos adolescentes, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra; esto era desesperante, muy desesperante. Llegaron a un punto donde la cinta amarilla terminaba y comenzaba un camino en donde nada era seguro, se quedaron ahí parados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; tal vez si esta hubiese sido una situación distinta, Nagisa estaría muy emocionado por caminar de noche a través del bosque de los suicidios, pero lo único que estaba sintiendo ese chico, era una profunda preocupación.

—No es seguro seguir —Decía Rei, él también estaba muy preocupado como todos, pero terminaría siendo un verdadero desastre si ellos se perdieran también— Creo que lo mejor es pedir ayuda y… Continuar mañana.

— ¡No podemos hacer eso! —Ai miró suplicante a ambos adolescentes— ¡Debemos seguir buscándolos!

—Yo también quiero seguir buscándolos Ai-chan —Nagisa desvió sus orbes rosados del suelo para encontrarse con los de Aiichiro— Pero sin alguien que sepa, adentrarse más acabaría por ser un suicidio.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —El chico de hebras plateadas parecía agobiado, el rubio lo entendía, porque uno de los que estaba perdido era su novio.

—No lo sé —Nagisa miró a Rei para ver si este tenía algún plan, una solución o algo, pero ni él sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? —Los tres adolescentes se voltearon a ver quién les hablaba y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un guardabosque.

—Necesitamos ayuda —Se acercó el rubio al hombre que debe haber estado rodeando los cuarenta años— Nuestros amigos están perdidos, hemos estado buscándolos por todos lados.

—Por favor ayúdenos a buscarlos —Rei hizo una reverencia haciendo que los otros imitaran su acción. El guardia los quedó mirando un instante antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Takeshi, ¿Estás ahí? —Habló el hombre por radio.

—Congelándome —Contestó una voz, se escuchaba como si fuera la de un hombre joven.

—Escucha, tenemos trabajo, unos adolescentes están perdidos… Otra vez.

— ¿De nuevo? Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos se han perdido esta semana ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Haru-cha… Digo, Haruka, Makoto y Rin —Decía Nagisa sintiéndose algo extraño de llamar a sus amigos sin sus apodos.

— ¿Son chicas? —Preguntó la voz que venía del radio.

—No, no lo son —Sonrió algo nervioso Ai.

—Escuche —Rei se dirigió al guardia— Nosotros buscamos por toda la zona que está rodeada por la cinta amarilla y no había rastro de ellos, tal vez ellos se adentraron aún más.

— ¿Por qué se alejarían de la zona de seguridad? ¿No saben que es peligroso? —Dijo el hombre algo aburrido, al parecer había tenido este tipo de conversaciones muchas veces.

—Puede que se hayan caído por aquel barranco —Dijo la voz del otro guardabosque— Nos ha dado muchos problemas últimamente, Deberían de poner unos carteles advirtiendo que tengan cuidado.

—Se lo diré al jefe.

— ¡Oye no me quites mis ideas!

—Busca en el sector norte, yo estoy en el sur. Nos reuniremos en una hora, ya sabes dónde.

— ¡Copiado! Deberíamos apostar para ver quien los encuentra primero.

—Sólo dedícate a buscar —Sin más que decir, el guardia corta toda comunicación— Vamos, nos adentraremos, permanezcan juntos y por ningún motivo se separen, nosotros ni siquiera estamos en la orilla de este mar de árboles.

— ¿Cómo es que sus radios no tienen interferencia? —Preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Señal satelital —Respondió simplemente el guardabosque.

—Espero que lo encontremos —Ai suspiró, al menos se sentía un poco mejor ahora que los estaban ayudando.

—Descuida, lo haremos. Por lo general, siempre terminan dando vueltas por el mismo lugar.

Y ahora con ayuda de los guardabosques, los tres nadadores reanudaron la búsqueda de los otros muchachos. Ahora entendían por qué no recomendaban pasar la zona de la cinta amarilla, el camino se hacía mucho más denso y complejo, la cantidad de árboles aumentaba ocultando la luz de la luna y provocando que la oscuridad fuera aún más oscura, si es que se podía. El cuerpo del pequeño pingüino temblaba del frío, el chico mariposa se pudo dar cuenta de eso y como el caballero que era, se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros del más bajo; Nagisa compartió una mirada con su amor secreto, este le sonrió dulcemente provocando que el rubio se sonrojara. El frío dejó de ser tan desgarrador para aquel pingüino.

Makoto respiraba lentamente, si su respiración estaba calmada, su mente también lo estaba. Decidió por ignorar cualquier ruido, cosas o lo que sea, que fuera extraño, era lo mejor. Iba tomado de la mano con su amor cuando este se detuvo, el chico orca miró preocupado a su novio al escuchar que este se quejaba. Haruka abrazaba su estómago fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos, las horribles punzadas de dolor se les estaban haciendo insoportables, el pelinegro se arrodilló ya no pudiendo mantenerse de pie ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto ahora?

—Haru… Amor que te pasa —Makoto se acercó a su novio quien le pellizcó la nariz— ¿Haru?

—No me llames así —Lo regañó el mayor en un susurro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas— Menos frente a Rin.

—Muy tarde, ya escuché —Le dio una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¿Es tu estómago otra vez? —El más alto ignoró la reprimenda del delfín, puso una mano sobre la panza del chico y comenzó a sobarle— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

—No, te dolerá más —Decía el chico de ojos oceánicos refiriéndose al gran moretón y los rasmillones.

—También puedo llevarte como princesa.

—No —Haruka se negó rotundamente ser cargado así, su hombría tenía orgullo después de todo. La caminata continuó con Rin llevando a Haruka en su espalda, ninguno de los dos estaba feliz por este hecho, pero el pelinegro realmente no podía caminar por el dolor. Makoto caminaba al lado mirando preocupado al delfín, este le transmitía a través de sus hermosos mares que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y él le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Su burbuja de amor con colores rosas, arcoíris y unicornios los volvió a envolver haciendo que el mundo en el que estaban, dejara de existir completamente, su lenguaje de miradas era el idioma oficial en esa burbuja donde el aire que se respiraba era compuesto solamente de amor y dulzu…

—Si termino con lumbago va a ser tu culpa Nanase —Se quejaba el tiburón, que se encontraba en su mundo oscuro con monstruos y fantasmas.

—No te pedí que me llevaras —Refutó el pelinegro.

Siguieron discutiendo así por unos veinte minutos, estaban tan ensimismados en su pelea que no se percataron del lugar al que habían llegado. Los tres adolescentes se encontraron nuevamente con los árboles marcados, estuvieron dando vueltas otra vez. El tiburón algo cansado, bajó al pelinegro de su espalda y cayó rendido, no importa cuanto lo intentara, no lograba encontrar el camino de vuelta, lo pensó seriamente; tal vez lo mejor sería continuar mañana, con la luz del día.

—Algo se acerca —Dijo el chico de orbes oceánicos, los dos nadadores dirigieron su vista hacia donde indicaba el delfín y vieron una luz que se acercaba a los lejos. Rin se levantó rápidamente, Haruka que se estaba apoyando en Makoto, sintió como su novio se tensaba por completo. La luz ya no estaba tan lejos, ahora se encontraba a sólo unos tantos metros de ellos.

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? —Sugirió el chico de cabello oliva, pero Haruka no lo dejó moverse.

—Esperen —Haruka entrelazó su mano con la del menor para darle más tranquilidad. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron rodeados de un silencio mortal, sólo sus respiraciones podían oírse y entonces, la luz que veían ahora muy cerca, reveló la realidad.

—Ustedes —Decía un guardabosque alumbrando con su linterna a los nadadores — ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Gracias a Dios —Suspiró Makoto sintiendo que le quitaban un gran peso de encima— Mi nombre es Mako…

— ¿Son los chicos que tienen nombres de chicas? —Interrumpió el guardia, era algo joven con una mirada amable y voz suave, pero ronca.

—Bueno… Tenemos nombres de chicas pero —El hombre le hizo una señal a Makoto para que se callara.

—Miwa-san, encontré a tus chicos perdidos —Decía el guardabosque por radio.

—Entendido, reunámonos en el punto de encuentro —Se escuchó la voz del otro lado.

—Bien —El joven iba a cortar la comunicación, pero después se arrepintió— Esto significa que gané la apuesta.

—Nos vemos en 15 minutos —Dijo el otro hombre cortando inmediatamente.

—Cielos, ¿Por qué es tan serio? —Se quejaba el guardia para después poner atención a los adolescentes— ¿Se encuentran bien muchachos?

— ¡Muchas gracias! —El precioso adolescente de hermosos orbes esmeralda se acercó al joven y le entregó la más dulce y bella sonrisa que ese hombre haya visto en toda su vida. Instantáneamente tuvo un flechazo con aquel lindo niño que le estaba sonriendo— No sabe lo aliviado que me siento.

—Descuida —Le devolvió la sonrisa— Sería una tragedia si un chico tan lindo como tú se perdiera, me sentiría muy mal.

Haruka no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en un mar de lava llamado celos, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía; hasta en situaciones como estas Makoto no paraba con su coqueteo. Rin sólo rodó los ojos, esto era común, desde que eran pequeños el chico orca atraía a las personas, tanto niñas como niños, aunque ahora parecía atraer más a hombres que mujeres. Los tres adolescentes siguieron al guardabosque, este mantenía una muy amable conversación con el chico de cabello oliva; este le explicaba todo lo sucedido, desde que se cayeron de un barranco hasta todos los fenómenos que sufrieron, el guardia confortaba al menor diciéndole que todos esos extraños sucesos tenían explicación. Haruka estaba siendo cargado por el tiburón nuevamente, no podía dejar de mirar a su novio, unas enormes ganas de besarlo frente a ese guardia lo carcomían haciendo incluso, que su dolor de estómago pasara a segundo plano.

Su agotadora caminata terminó cuando se reencontraron con los otros adolescentes, Ai no esperó un segundo en ir a abrazar a Rin quien le devolvió el novio a la orca. El chico de hebras plateadas no podía estar más feliz de volver a ver a su depredador; Nagisa se acercó a los otros dos abrazándolos también y disculpándose por haberles hecho pasar todo ese mal rato, el infierno se había acabado o eso creyeron cuando en ese momento, algo se movió entre los arbustos. El mayor de los guardabosques sin ningún rastro de miedo, se dirigió hacia los arbustos para ver lo que ocurría, Nagisa miró expectante mientras que el resto sólo esperaba que no pasara nada; unos segundos después, apareció el guardia arrastrando de la mano con él, a dos chicos de unos catorce años o menos.

— ¡Por favor Miwa-san no se lo diga a nuestros padres! —Decía uno de los chicos.

—Ustedes… Fueron los que asustaron a estos chicos ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el guardia que se llamaba Takeshi. El silencio y las caras avergonzadas delataron al par— ¡Lo sabía!

—Entonces… Los árboles —Rin miró a los dos chicos haciendo que estos se intimidaran por su intensa mirada.

—Fuimos nosotros —Confesaron.

— ¿Y la sombra? —Ahora era el turno de Makoto.

—También…

—Eso significa que la silueta que vi…

—Sí —Afirmaron penosamente a las palabras de Ai. Los adolescentes no lo podían creer, habían sido engañados por dos chiquillos todo este tiempo.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes fueron los que me susurraron al oído? —Los dos niños se quedaron mirando ante la pregunta de Makoto, provocando que este se inquietara.

—Nunca hicimos eso —El chico orca tenía un tic en la ceja, si no fueron esos niños, entonces ¿Quién fue?

—No mientan —Los regañó el hombre mayor.

— ¡No mentimos Miwa-san! ¡Hicimos todo lo demás pero nunca nos acercamos a ninguno de ellos!

—De igual manera, no tienen que andar asustando a la gente así —El guardabosque más joven les dio una mirada molesta, no era la primera vez que esos chicos le causaban problemas— Ahora discúlpense con Makoto por haberlo asustado —Apuntó al nadador de espalda— Bueno… Y también con los demás… Si es que quieren —Dijo esto último en un susurro. El hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda podía sentir la mirada acusadora de su novio.

Así la tragedia había terminado, los dos chicos se disculparon con los nadadores por todo lo sucedido, Makoto no pudo averiguar quién o qué cosa le susurró, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Los guardias los guiaron hasta donde se encontraba su tienda, como estaban preparados para todo tipo de casos, curaron ahí las heridas de Makoto y Rin. Decidieron por quedarse a dormir en el bosque, para el muy pesar de la orca; se despidieron del par de niños y los guardabosques, el más joven con una estúpida sonrisa dedicada sólo a Makoto, provocando más celos en el delfín.

— ¡Bien, vamos a dormir! —Dijo Nagisa con su ánimo recuperado mientras entraba a la carpa, esta era de doce personas así que cabían los seis perfectamente.

Haruka suspiró sintiendo la mano de Makoto enredarse con la suya, le dio un leve apretón, esto no significaba que sus celos habían desaparecido, tenían una conversación pendiente acerca de las tendencias a coquetear de la orca, pero por ahora, sólo quería disfrutar de él. Compartieron una mirada por unos minutos, no se dijeron nada y aun así se entendían a la perfección, el pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dedicó una última mirada al mar de estrellas que tenía encima de él y tirando de su novio, entró a la tienda para unirse a los demás adolescentes. La travesía por Aokigahara, llegó a su fin.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado!**_

_**nos leemos en el prox.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	7. Dulce relajo

_**¡Buenas tardes preciosas criaturas! espero que estén teniendo un hermoso termino de semana y si no, alégrense que el fin de semana ya comenzó.**_

_**mi semana termina todos los miércoles! ya que sólo tengo clases hasta ese día (Dios bendiga el sistema de opción de horarios) **_

_**creo que ya vieron el capitulo de Free! me rompió el corazón el hecho de que Haru no estuviera cuando Makoto le pidió la toalla, hubiera sido una hermosa escena.**_

_**Bien a lo que nos concierne, lamento mucho la demora! no quería demorar tanto, enserio.**_

_**no tengo nada que explicar, me disculpo por los errores como siempre.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Después de haber pasado una de las noches más trágicas en el bosque Aokigahara, los preciosos nadadores decidieron tomarse un día de descanso y hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente respirar y disfrutar de las comodidades que se le entregaban en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Nagisa y Aiichiro se encontraban gozando de su premio y comían como unos verdaderos cerditos mientras que Rei junto a Rin sólo los miraban algo molestos, decían molestos pero la verdad es que era envidia muy mal camuflada. En cuanto a Makoto y Haruka, este par de tórtolos se encontraban en su habitación pasando un tiempo de calidad a solas.

—Ah, se siente tan bien —Decía Makoto en un suspiro disfrutando de los toques de su novio.

— ¿Enserio? —El pelinegro se sentía alagado por las palabras del más alto.

—Sí, eres el mejor en dar masajes —El chico orca se encontraba acostado en la cama, boca abajo con el pelinegro encima de él dándole masajes en la espalda.

—Estás muy tenso —Haruka podía sentir las miles de contracturas musculares que tenía en la espalda su amado esposo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? No sé cómo no me dio un ataque cardíaco en ese bosque.

—Deberías relajarte —El delfín bajo sus manos de los anchos hombros hasta la cintura del menor, vio su gran moretón que manchaba esa preciosa piel, hizo presión en él sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Haru! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! —Se quejaba el menor.

—Lo siento… Es que… Es como si me estuviera mirando —Decía el pelinegro sin despegar sus ojos del moretón.

—Ah —Suspiró— Si sigues presionándolo nunca sanará.

—Descuida, no lo haré —Y el delfín volvió a su trabajo— Makoto… Enserio estás demasiado tenso.

—Ya lo sé —Murmuró contra la almohada— Estoy tratando de relajarme.

—Yo conozco una forma —Las manos de Haruka ascendieron nuevamente a los hombros del menor— Para que puedas relajarte y liberar toda esa tensión.

— ¿Haru? —Makoto se volteó a mirar a su novio y comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se referían sus palabras— Yo… No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué no? —El adolescente de orbes oceánicos besó la nuca de la orca— Lo vamos a disfrutar —Le susurró en el oído.

—Creo que me estoy poniendo más tenso —Decía nervioso el menor.

—Entonces debemos empezar ahora —Haruka comenzó a besar la espalda de su novio provocando que este se estremeciera.

—Haru… Enserio yo no…

—Bien —Dijo el pelinegro molesto mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo. No entendía por qué Makoto se negaba tanto a tener contacto más íntimo, si tan sólo supiera cuanto le costaba tratar de provocarlo sin que su vergüenza terminara por matarlo.

—Lo siento, Sé que quieres… Bueno, hacer… —Makoto no podía evitar sonrojarse al hablar del tema, eso era lindo, pero molesto a la vez para el delfín.

—Está bien —Desvió los orbes azules a un lugar donde los esmeralda no los pudieran encontrar. No se trataba de que sólo uno quisiera, ambos deberían querer hacerlo; era así como funcionaba el amor ¿No? Querer estar juntos hasta convertirse simplemente en uno. Al menos eso pensaba el mayor.

—Te amo —El precioso adolescente de cabello oliva acarició la mejilla del más bajo haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. Haruka se perdió entre esos bosques, que tal vez le estaban ofreciendo una disculpa por no estar listos para dar un paso más en su relación, o sencillamente sólo le estaban entregando amor, no lo supo descifrar muy bien, ya que su mente estaba ocupada en el deseo de querer besar esos labios que le sonreían.

Makoto pudo leer las intenciones de su amor a la perfección, así que no lo pensó dos veces para acortar esa distancia que los separaba. Haruka cerró los ojos sintiendo por fin los labios de su novio, eran suaves y dulces, su sabor era tan embriagador que no ser adicto a ellos era imposible, soltó un suspiro al que el menor aprovechó para profundizar el beso; ahora con sus lenguas tocándose de forma desesperada pero lenta, los corazones de los dos adolescentes empezaron a palpitar con desenfreno. No importa cuántas veces se habían besado, ni si se trataba de los besos más puros o los más sucios, la intensidad que sentían cada vez que sus labios se unían, siempre era la misma. Se separaron porque sus pulmones se lo exigían, de no ser así, jamás se hubieran apartado. Los océanos y los bosques se encontraron en un momento donde las palabras no eran necesarias para saber lo que sus corazones transmitían. Haruka soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a su novio que le daba una sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de cuanto extrañó el toque de esos labios.

— ¿Quieres ir con los demás? —El adolescente de orbes esmeralda se levantó para ponerse una camiseta, para el muy pesar del pelinegro.

—No —Contestó tirando del brazo al menor para que volviera a su lado. Makoto sólo rio mientras revolvía las hebras oscuras— Le pregunté a Rei si le gustaba Nagisa.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que no le gustaba —Haruka comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su esposo— ¿Estás seguro de que hay algo entre ellos?

—Sí lo hay, Rei debe estar confundido —Aseguró el más alto levantándose nuevamente— No te preocupes, hablaré con él.

—Hoy no —El delfín volvió a tirar a su amor a la cama.

—Está bien, está bien —El nadador de estilo espalda besó la frente del más bajo— Hoy seré completamente tuyo —Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de la orca y pensó, Makoto debería ser suyo todos los días, no uno solo.

Rei se encontraba mirando un folleto de los distintos lugares para visitar en el monte Fuji, todos ofrecían vistas hermosas y experiencias únicas, a las que el nadador de estilo mariposa estaba dispuesto a experimentar.

— ¿Qué ves, Rei-chan? —Preguntó Nagisa después de haberse dado su festín de comida.

—Los lugares que podríamos visitar —Contestó sin despegar su mirada del folleto.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la región de los cinco lagos? —Sugirió el pequeño pingüino— Estamos al lado después de todo.

—Suena bien —Dijo Rin que estaba sentado junto a Ai, acariciando sus hebras plateadas.

—Estos días empieza la semana de Obon, podríamos quedarnos hasta que termine el festival —El chico mariposa nunca había participado de estas ceremonias y le llamaba mucho la atención. La semana de Obon o festival Bon, se trata de una antigua tradición, en la que los japoneses le dan la bienvenida a los espíritus de sus familiares difuntos y antepasados; se cree, que estos vuelven para reencontrarse con los vivos y reunirse con la familia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Será increíble quedarnos y disfrutar del festival! — Decía Nitori con una sonrisa.

— ¡Entonces que no se hable más! —Nagisa se levantó del asiento con entusiasmo— Mañana partiremos a la región de los cinco lagos y luego al festival Bon —Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cocina del hotel.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Rei mirándolo con recelo.

—Le diré al chef que me prepare un postre de chocolate —Contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ya es suficiente azúcar! —Lo regañó el chico de gafas.

—No eres mi madre Rei-chan, Sólo eres el amigo cercano de la familia.

— ¿Qué? —Rei miró confundido al más bajo.

—Mako-chan es la madre, Haru-chan el padre, Rin-chan el tío, yo y Ai-chan somos los hijos de Mako-chan y Haru-chan…

— ¿Yo también? —Aiichiro alzó una ceja ante las palabras del rubio.

—Y por último Rei-chan, tú eres el amigo cercano de la familia.

— ¿Por qué sólo soy el amigo cercano? —Reclamaba el peliazul.

Rin suspiró mientras miraba a sus dos amigos discutir, sintió un peso extra en su hombro; miró a su novio quien descansaba su cabeza en tanto ahogaba un bostezo. El tiburón sonrió sin dejar de acariciar las hebras plateadas, después de esa horrible noche, no quería separarse de su pequeña presa. Aiichiro se relajó ante el toque del mayor, estaba totalmente cansado y lo único que quería era ser mimado por su depredador.

— ¿Estás agotado? —Rin murmuró oliendo el dulce aroma del chico.

—Sí, pero estoy cómodo así —Nitori cerró los ojos y sonrió. El pelirrojo lo estrechó entre sus brazos y besó la frente del menor.

—Molestas a Mako-chan y Haru-chan por ser muy melosos, pero tú eres igual o peor que ellos —Interrumpió el momento romántico el pequeño rubio. Rin se sonrojó y maldijo por lo bajo, se había olvidado de que no estaban solos.

—Rin-san es un romántico —Rio Rei. Ai miró a su novio encogiéndose de hombros mientras también reía por lo avergonzado que estaba el tiburón; lo habían atrapado.

—No molesten mocosos —Dijo supuestamente enfadado el mayor— Hablando de idiotas ¿Dónde están Haru y Makoto?

—En su habitación —Contestó el nadador de estilo mariposa— Desde que llegaron no han salido de ahí.

—Deben estar divirtiéndose —Decía Nagisa de forma sugerente. Rin sonrió ante esto, de seguro Haruka había seguido sus consejos y ahora estaban revolcándose de placer en la cama, definitivamente le preguntaría más tarde como le fue con la orca.

Lo que no sabía el depredador, era que nada de lo que se imaginaba estaba pasando. En realidad, ese par de tórtolos se encontraban juntos en la cama, pero durmiendo de la forma más inocente posible. Makoto había caído primero, tantas emociones sufrió su corazoncito que no aguantó mucho estar despierto, Haruka se le había quedado mirando mientras dormía, preguntándose si algún día tendría sus clases prácticas, después de unos minutos también fue arrastrado por los brazos de Morfeo.

Era un nuevo día, el sol estaba más alto que nunca y los seis adolescentes se encontraban en la base del monte Fuji listos para su viaje por la región de los cinco lagos. Los cinco lagos, fueron creados gracias a las erupciones del volcán, esta región es uno de los lugares más turísticos de Japón incluso hay uno de los lagos en que en una de sus orillas está rodeada solamente de hoteles para los turistas.

—Estamos cerca de Tokio, podríamos terminar nuestro viaje ahí —Decía Rin mientras esperaba junto a Haruka, Rei y Aiichiro a los otros dos adolescentes que estaban en una oficina turística concordando todo el asunto.

—Pero yo quiero ir al acuario Churaumi —Ai hizo un tierno puchero al que el tiburón tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de besarlo en ese mismo momento.

—El acuario queda en Okinawa, son muchas horas de viaje —Rei parecía estar haciendo unos cálculos mentales— Contando los días que nos quedan de vacaciones, podríamos ir a Okinawa y terminar en Tokio para volver un día antes a Iwatobi.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo así, en cuanto termine el festival Bon partiremos a Okinawa para poder visitar el acuario —El tiburón miró a su novio quién asentía con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Yo no iré a Tokio —Sentenció Haruka bruscamente alejándose de los nadadores para ir con su esposo. El trío de adolescentes se les quedó mirando en silencio. Rei y Ai miraron a Rin confundidos, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros, él no podía leer a su amigo como lo hacía Makoto.

Ahora con todo arreglado, el grupo de amigos se subieron a una barca para recorrer el lago Kawaguchi, el lago más conocido de los cinco y de más fácil acceso, desde este lago se puede obtener una excelente vista del monte, aunque a veces se veía opacada por las nubes que lo tapaban, también era un buen lugar para pescar, así que los muchachos aprovecharon para intentarlo.

—Me pregunto si habrá caballa —Decía Haruka mientras ponía la carnada en el anzuelo.

—No lo creo… —Makoto desvió la mirada para evitar mirar cómo su novio incrustaba una lombriz en el filoso gancho.

Rin miraba preocupado a su lindo chico, en cuanto subieron a la barca y esta se puso a andar, Ai se mareó sin poder evitarlo y ahora se encontraban en la cabina del capitán, con el pobre adolescente abrazado a un balde.

—Lo siento Rin-senpai, no tienes que quedarte conmigo —Se disculpaba el menor que estaba algo pálido, si es que se podía ser más blanco.

— ¿Estás seguro? —El tiburón no quería dejar a su novio solo.

—No te preocupes por tu amigo, yo me quedaré con él —Dijo el anciano capitán sentándose frente al más bajo— Ahora ve con los demás, te estás perdiendo una gran vista —Rin asintió en silencio y le dio una última mirada a su novio antes de salir.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí —Nitori le sonrió al anciano.

—Tú no durarías ni un día en la marina —El hombre decía con tono arrogante— Debes sentirte honrado por mi compañía, estuve a punto de ser almirante general de uno de los navíos más importante de todos los tiempos. Todo comenzó en una fría mañana de abril, habían pasado años de la segunda guerra mundial, pero Japón apenas se estaba levantando de los estragos de esta; yo era un joven apuesto en busca de aventuras… —Empezó a contar la historia sin si quiera preguntar si el menor quería escucharla. Ai sólo pudo suspirar intentando mantener todo lo que había comido en su estómago, este iba a ser un largo día.

Makoto miraba a su alrededor disfrutando de la fresca brisa, todo estaba tan tranquilo, que le sorprendía el hecho de que Haruka no saltara al agua, tal vez se estaba volviendo más considerado, cosa que agradecía infinitamente, miró al delfín, este parecía concentrado mirando el agua, esperando expectante que algo se moviera. Dirigió su mirada al otro par que se encontraba detrás de ellos, este puede ser el momento exacto para hablar con Rei y poder ayudar a esos dos tórtolos para que comenzaran un lindo noviazgo, estaba pensando en eso cuando el tiburón se acercó.

— ¿Cómo está Nitori-kun? —Preguntó el más alto con una amable sonrisa.

—Igual, aunque ahora se quedó descansando en la cabina —Contestó sentándose al lado de la orca— ¿Ya has pescado algo?

—Nada, todo está muy tranquilo —Makoto volvió a mirar a sus dos otros amigos, ahora Rei se encontraba solo, ya que no veía a Nagisa por ninguna parte, bien, esta era su oportunidad— Rin ¿Puedes tomar mi lugar? Tengo algo que hablar con Rei.

—Seguro —El depredador tomó la caña de pescar de la orca y se sentó junto a Haruka quien miraba como su novio se dirigía hacia el chico mariposa, de inmediato supo que era lo que tramaba su amor— Hey Haru —Llamó la atención del pelinegro— ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó ayer? —Haruka levantó una ceja sin comprender lo que le decía, el tiburón rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser directo para que ese chico entendiera lo que hablaba? —Con Makoto, ayer estuvieron todo el día en su habitación, apenas salieron para comer. No me vayas a decir que no hicieron nada.

—No hicimos nada —Contestó simplemente mientras volvía su atención a su pesca.

— ¿Qué? —Rin frunció el ceño sin creer las palabras del nadador— No es cierto —Haruka se encogió de hombros ante las palabras del tiburón— Pero… ¿Enserio no hicieron nada?

—Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Ni siquiera un toqueteo indecente? —El adolescente de infiernos escarlata parecía incrédulo.

—No… —Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por su cabeza el momento en que decidió contarle sus intimidades a Rin.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿Encontraste su punto débil? —Rin no podía comprender, si él hubiese sido Haruka, Makoto hubiera amanecido con el cuerpo lleno de marcas sexys.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo encuentre si ni siquiera me deja tocarlo? —Frunció el ceño, bien lo admitía, se sentía frustrado sexualmente.

— ¿Por qué? —Para el tiburón este era un caso curioso, no quería decirlo pero Haruka era un chico muy lindo, y su naturaleza ya era seductora por sí sola, así que el hecho de que Makoto se resistiera tanto a estar con el delfín, era algo interesante, de seguro debía haber algo que entorpecía el camino al amor entre esos dos.

—No lo sé —Resopló molesto— Él simplemente no quiere estar conmigo de esa forma —Haruka sintió que algo picó el anzuelo, pero por estar hablando con el depredador, reaccionó muy lento, cosa que lo molestó más.

—Tal vez sea por falta de confianza —Dijo pensativo el pelirrojo. El adolescente de orbes oceánicos lo miró realmente ofendido ¿Falta de confianza? ¿Entre ellos? Eso era absolutamente imposible, Los dos eran un libro abierto; él no le ocultaba nada a Makoto, y Makoto no le ocultaba nada a él, de repente su corazón se detuvo ¿Y si su precioso chico no confiaba del todo en él? ¿Si se estaba guardando cosas para sí mismo? No sería la primera vez que el adolescente de cabello oliva le ocultaba algo, pero sí sería la primera desde que estaban saliendo. Y de un momento a otro, Haruka se dio cuenta de que su relación, no era tan perfecta como él pensaba.

Al mismo tiempo en que Rin y Haruka comenzaron su conversación, Makoto inició la suya con Rei.

— ¿Dónde está Nagisa? —Por un instante, se le pasó por la mente que el pequeño pingüino había caído al agua, pero lo descartó rápidamente al ver la tranquilidad del peliazul.

—Le fue a preguntar algo al capitán —Rei miraba maravillado la majestuosa vista que le ofrecía el monte.

—Es lindo ¿Verdad? —El adolescente se unió a la admiración de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—Realmente hermoso —El chico mariposa se había prometido, que antes de morir, subiría hasta la cima del monte y vería el amanecer en todo su esplendor.

—Nagisa también es lindo —Makoto miró de soslayo al menor.

—Sí… Quiero decir ¿Qué? —El menor le dio una mirada extraña al más alto.

— ¿Acaso no encuentras que es lindo? —La voz de Makoto se escuchaba tan pura que Rei no pudo ver la doble intención de sus palabras.

—Bueno… —Un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? Se sentía igual como cuando Haruka le pregunto si le gustaba el rubio— Yo… Creo.

—Sería un novio perfecto, de esos con los que nunca te aburrirías —Decía con una sonrisa el mayor. De repente el interruptor dentro de Rei se encendió, ¿Será que Makoto le estaba diciendo que le gustaba Nagisa? Definitivamente eso no podía ser, después de todo, la orca estaba saliendo con el delfín.

—Makoto-senpai… —¿Y si la relación entre sus superiores no andaba bien y Makoto se estaba enamorando del rubio? Esto sonaba completamente a una absurda tontería, pero Rei lo estaba creyendo así. Ahora lo entendía, el por qué el pelinegro la había preguntado eso y el por qué el más alto le decía esas cosas. Todo estaba claro, Haruka quería que él comenzara a salir con Nagisa, y así Makoto dejaría de fijarse en el pingüino y volvería a mirar solamente a su novio. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba siendo involucrado en una especie de triángulo amoroso y eso no le gustaba. Lástima que estas suposiciones estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

—Fuimos emboscados por un barco de traficantes de opio que venía desde China, nosotros teníamos que evitar su paso fronterizo, pero ellos fueron más rápido y nos acorralaron —Decía el capitán. Ai escuchaba atento, su mareo se había pasado y ahora sólo se encontraba ahí junto a Nagisa quien había entrado hace un rato y como no quiso interrumpir al anciano, se sentó a escuchar de la emocionante historia— Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los del teniente antes de que los chinos lo tomaran como rehén, yo apenas había sido ascendido al rango de soldado, pero me dije… Hotaru… Este es tu momento de gloria —La historia del hombre parecía que no tendría término, pero a los dos adolescentes no les importaba, estaban demasiado absortos en ella.

Rin seguía intrigado con la situación de Haruka, ese par de idiotas no necesitaban un pequeño empujón, sino uno bien grande, y es que no podía creer que con la gran tensión sexual que han tenido desde hace años, siguieran tan puros e inocentes; pero podía sentir la frustración del pelinegro y se sentía mal por él. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente de profundos mares haciendo que este lo mirara.

—No te preocupes Haru, yo te ayudaré con Makoto, verás que terminará cediendo por completo a todo lo que tú quieras —Sonrió arrogante.

Haruka se le quedó mirando con recelo, no sabía si podía confiar en las palabras de Rin, tal vez era buena idea, como también podía ser una muy mala, sólo lo sabría si lo intentaba; pero tenía cierta inseguridad, ya que en cosas como estas, podía ganar mucho o simplemente perderlo todo, y esto último… No lo podía permitir.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció?**_

_**un capitulo con muchos enredos, espero se arreglen pronto.**_

_**pobre haru, algún día tendrá sus clases prácticas.**_

_**bien debo irme, trataré de actualizar pronto.**_

_**¡No había agradecido sus comentarios! ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, hacen a esta chica feliz!**_

_**Hasta entonces se despide, su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	8. Preciosa lindura

_**¡Buenas noches mis amores! **_

_**Han tenido una buena semana? espero que sí.**_

_**Les traigo capitulo nuevo! yay! **_

_**No puedo creer que Free! está por terminar, siento que faltan tantas cosas por aclarar. **_

_**Bien no tengo mucho que decir, así que no molestare.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y perdón por mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Rin no era un dios del sexo ni nada parecido, pero en su estancia en Australia, había aprendido muchas cosas que no cualquier persona sabía. Él nunca fue un santo, y su curiosidad por el placer le hizo conocer un mundo donde absolutamente todo estaba permitido y los límites no existían. Por eso, se atribuía el nombre de sabio a la hora de utilizar la cama con fines diferentes a los de dormir, y también el derecho de aconsejar a aquella pareja de idiotas que no eran capaces de llevar su relación a un paso más íntimo. Sabía que la llama entre Makoto y Haruka no estaba apagada porque nunca ha estado encendida, pero lograría hacerla arder hasta convertirse en un fuego incontrolable, o al menos eso intentaría sin que sea necesario quemarse, porque sabía lo peligroso que era jugar con aquel elemento.

Haruka, aún ofendido y también confundido por las palabras del depredador, no podía centrar su mente en la pesca, y es que sus pensamientos sobre Makoto lo perturbaban; amaba tanto a su novio que el hecho de que este no confiara en él, aunque no estuviese comprobado, le hacía remecer su pequeño mundo. Las palabras eran maestras en quebrar a las personas a su antojo, y el adolescente de orbes oceánicos estaba siendo víctima de ellas, sin poder sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Y todo este embrollo empezó, por aquel chico a su lado, por su estúpida tendencia a desafiarlo con cualquier cosa y también por su propia debilidad a negársele, así que la culpa era de ambos, bueno… Así lo quería ver el nadador hidrofilico. Pero esto sólo eran excusas baratas que se daba, porque él realmente quería algo más que abrazos y besos, quería deshacerse de su castidad y también arrebatársela a su novio, sin embargo; se estaba volviendo difícil. No podía pasar por encima de la orca y obligarlo a tener clases prácticas sólo porque se le daba la gana, era algo que jamás haría, por una parte por no lastimar a su precioso chico y por otra, porque en sí, eso era un delito.

Tuvo miedo de suspirar, porque pensó que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada hacia el protagonista de su tortura. Makoto, Makoto, Makoto… ¿Existía un momento en que no pensara en él? lo dudaba, y mucho. El chico de cabello oliva era el principal culpable de todo esto, sus sonrisas y su forma de ser, provocando al pobre delfín a que se hundiera más y más en el deseo de estropear esa pureza lujuriosa que no conocía la prudencia, lo frustraba en desmedida, llegando al punto de no saber qué hacer. Y por este motivo, fue que no lo pensó mucho en el instante en que Rin le había ofrecido su ayuda, aunque eso conllevara a una gran herida a su orgullo.

—Bien, primero deja de tener esa cara estúpida —Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño— Con lo de la falta de confianza, no me refería a la de su relación, me refería a la confianza que Makoto se tiene a sí mismo —Haruka lo meditó, podía ser una posibilidad válida— Él es muy tímido.

—Tienes razón —El tiburón sonrió, por supuesto que tenía razón— ¿Pero que tiene que ver en esto?

—Mucho, si Makoto no tiene la confianza suficiente, siempre estará huyendo —Rin prácticamente se sentía como un profesor— Así que tienes que ayudarlo en eso.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —Ah… Esto era tan complicado para él, debería haber leído el manual de instrucciones o jugado el tutorial antes de caer perdidamente en el amor.

—Se lindo con él —Contestó simplemente antes de poner atención a su pesca al sentir que algo había picado el anzuelo.

Rin lo hacía sonar tan simple y fácil, pero para un chico estoico como él, no lo era. Partiendo por el hecho de que no sabía qué significaba ser lindo, un concepto tan sencillo que le acomplejaba por completo. Comenzó a navegar en su mar de pensamientos, buscando una pista para entender tan difícil tarea, ser lindo… ¿Él era lindo? No tenía idea ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Esto era tan estúpido que no podía evitar molestarse, pero tenía que hacerlo por Makoto, así que siguió pensando en cómo ser lindo, cuestión que le estaba atrofiando la vida.

Rei estaba preocupado, no era menos, estaba involucrado en un conflicto amoroso en el que no se le preguntó si quería participar o no. El muchacho no entendía cuan "grave" era la situación, pero el hecho de que el adolescente de preciosos orbes esmeralda empezara a fijarse en Nagisa, indicaba que no era tan buena su relación con Haruka; era una tragedia por supuesto, él admiraba mucho el noviazgo que tenían los mayores, eran como la pareja perfecta, simplemente hermosa, así que se sentía muy mal en enterarse que algo no andaba bien entre ellos. Además, de todos los peces en el mar ¿Por qué Makoto se tenía que fijar en el rubio? No era que le molestara, no tenía por qué molestarle, no debía hacerlo, pero tan sólo pensar en la idea del mayor y su bajito amigo juntos, le causaba disgusto ya que no era una unión hermosa como la que el más alto tenía con Haruka. Aparte de que Nagisa no sentía nada por Makoto más allá de una amistad, estaba seguro de eso, pero también estaba seguro de que si el chico orca quería, podía conquistar al pingüino rápidamente, porque no iba a negarlo. El encanto y la belleza de Makoto eran algo inhumano, aquel adolescente incitaba a las personas a caer en la tentación de pecar, y él sabía de las miles de advertencias de que el diablo se mostraría atractivo.

—Nagisa insistía mucho en que te unieras al club, decía que…

—Makoto —El pelinegro interrumpió a su novio mostrándole un pescado que aún daba espasmos de vida— Lo pesqué para ti —Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Oh… —Makoto parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle dulcemente al mayor— Gracias.

Rin quien miraba la escena desde su lugar, se palmeó la cara mientras insultaba mentalmente al nadador de estilo libre. Cuando el delfín volvió a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarlo molesto.

—No puedes regalarle un pescado —Se lo quitó de las manos— Además este lo pesqué yo.

—Cuando le regalé los peces dorados, me dijo que era muy lindo —Alegó el chico de profundos mares. El tiburón sólo suspiró pensando en que la inocencia de su amigo era hermosa y muy molesta.

—Escucha, cuando digo que seas lindo con Makoto —Habló lento y despacio— Quiero decir que… Dejes de actuar como un maldito idiota.

—Tú eres el maldito idiota que no sabe explicar —Lo miró con enfado.

—Bien, no peleemos —Rin puso otra lombriz en el anzuelo— Lo que tienes que hacer, es ser dulce con él, mímalo y verás que cuando llegue el momento, no le costará tanto abrirse a ti —Y con lo de abrirse, no se refería a un abrimiento de corazón y alma.

Ai ocultó un bostezo, al menos el movimiento oscilante de la barca ya no lo mareaba, ahora sólo lo relajaba, esperaría un poco más para reunirse con su novio y respirar del aire fresco.

— ¿Es muy difícil manejar esta cosa? —Preguntaba el rubio al capitán que estaba a su lado.

—Para nada, hasta sumar es más difícil —Rio mientras le mostraba el panel de mando— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— ¡Claro! —Dijo con entusiasmo— ¿Con cuál se pone en marcha?

—Con este y con el de ahí aceleras —Decía el anciano indicándole los diferentes controles y botones. Ai veía preocupado la situación, realmente esperaba que el capitán no dejara la barca en manos de alguien como Nagisa.

—Makoto-senpai…

— ¿Qué pasa? —La orca miró a su amigo expectante, esperaba que le confesara sus sentimientos por el pingüino.

— ¿Sucede algo entre usted y Ha...

Y en una milésima de segundo, la barca que estaba tranquilamente varada en medio del lago, comenzó a andar a una velocidad fatídica. Rei que estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en el barandal no logró sujetarse y prácticamente estaba colgando mientras el más alto lo sujetaba de una pierna para que no cayera al agua. En el otro lado, Rin cayó encima de Haruka, haciendo que el hilo de las cañas se enredara entre ellos, ninguno de los dos podía levantarse por la velocidad que iba la barca y también por el hilo de pescar.

— ¡Quítate de encima Rin! —Se quejaba el pelinegro tratando de apartar al depredador.

— ¡Eso intento, ya deja de moverte! —Pero lo único que lograban ese par de idiotas, era que el hilo se enredara más.

— ¡Makoto-senpai! —Rei podía sentir como sus gafas se deslizaban cada vez más.

— ¡Rei, resiste! —Makoto estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar a su amigo y a la vez tratar de no terminar cayendo junto a él.

Y en la cabina del capitán, el adolescente de hebras plateadas intentaba afirmarse de lo que tuviera a su alcance mientras que Nagisa y el anciano ni si quiera se inmutaban de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Ya paren esto! —Decía el pequeño chico de orbes turquesa, suplicando que lo poco que le quedaba en su estómago se mantuviera ahí.

— ¡Es increíble lo rápido que va! —El pingüino reía con entusiasmo, disfrutando de la "pequeña" dosis de adrenalina.

— ¡Y no es lo más rápido que puede ir esta belleza! ¡Mira! —Y el capitán aumentó la velocidad.

El tiburón había logrado liberar un pie cuando la barca cambió abruptamente de dirección haciendo que terminaran rodando por el piso.

— ¡Rin hablo enserio!

— ¡Yo también! —El depredador estaba molesto, lo único que estaba haciendo el estúpido delfín, era enredar más el hilo— ¡¿Crees que me gusta estar encima tuyo?!

— ¡Makoto-senpai, por lo que más quiera no me suelte! —Rei, quien tenía la mitad de su frente bajo el agua, miró en cámara lenta como sus gafas se despedían de él.

— ¡Tranquilo no lo haré! —La orca tenía la mitad de su cuerpo colgando del barandal— ¡Haru! —Gritó con desespero.

Haruka al escuchar el grito de su novio, no pudo hacer nada más que alterarse, sus sentidos delfinarácnidos le decían que Makoto lo necesitaba, ahora ya.

— ¡Maldición Rin! ¡Makoto me necesita! —No era de Haruka el exasperarse, pero dada la situación no tenía muchas alternativas.

— ¡Oh, si hablamos de princesas en apuros, te informo que mi novio también me necesita! —El chico de infiernos escarlata logró liberar nuevamente su pie, pero ahora había terminado por enredar su mano — ¡Mierda!

El pelinegro no soportándolo más, hizo una serie de movimientos inhumanos, descritos así por Rei hace algún tiempo atrás, para poder por fin liberarse de sus ataduras. Ahora libre, y dejando a Rin peleando con el hilo de pescar. Se dirigió con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba la orca, y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba su amor, corrió en su ayuda, sin antes caerse al no sujetarse en nada.

— ¡Makoto! —Y Haruka juraba por Dios, que esta vez no lo hizo de forma intencional; simplemente se había olvidado del gran moretón en le espalda del menor, y lo presionó de una forma, según Makoto, brutal.

La punzada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo obligó a soltar la pierna de Rei, y este hubiera caído al agua sino fuera por Haruka y su rapidez, sólo que ahora lo único que se podía ver de él era su nariz y boca.

— ¡Makoto! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Pero el chico orca no le respondía, estaba de rodillas ocultando su hermoso rostro, y el pelinegro pudo ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía desconcertado; fue el sexy gemido que salió de esa boca que había besado tantas veces, el culpable de que su imaginación se fuera a volar.

— ¡No quiero molestar! —Gritaba el nadador de estilo mariposa — ¡Pero realmente es desesperante estar aquí!

Rin por fin se había deshecho de la telaraña del hilo de pescar y se dirigía a la cabina del capitán, para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ai miró a su novio entrar y su mundo que estaba ennegrecido, volvió a la luz al ver a su amado tiburón al rescate, sólo le faltaba el noble corcel blanco, para que pareciera un verdadero príncipe, bueno… La verdad es que el depredador parecía cualquier cosa menos un príncipe.

— ¡Detengan esta maldita cosa ahora! —La barca dio otra abrupta vuelta y el pelirrojo terminó por caer al suelo nuevamente.

— ¡Rin-senpai! —Ai también estaba en el suelo mirando preocupado a su novio.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Decía el mayor mientras se sobaba la cabeza— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Me escucharon o qué?!

— ¡Sólo una vuelta más, Rin-chan! —Nagisa iba a aumentar más la velocidad, pero de la nada, la barca se detuvo— ¿Qué paso?

—Se agotó el combustible —Dijo el anciano mirando las válvulas.

En cuanto la barca se detuvo, Haruka ayudó a Rei, este cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente, nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en su vida, puso una mano sobre su pecho y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, ahora lo único que lamentaba era la pérdida de sus gafas.

—Gracias… Pensé que moriría.

— ¿Estás bien Rei? —Preguntó Makoto, ignorando por completo a su novio.

—Sí, de verdad, gracias Makoto-senpai.

—Soy Haruka… —El pelinegro observó a su novio, Makoto estaba molesto con él, por un hecho que no fue su culpa— Makoto, yo no quise… —Pero el chico desvió la mirada lejos de la de él. Haruka debía admitir que su novio se veía hermoso con esas pequeñas lágrimas asomadas a sus preciosas esmeraldas, que amenazaban por caer, pero no lo hacían, y aunque se sentía culpable, disfrutaba de la vista.

El capitán estaba mirando sus reservas de combustible, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna, así que prácticamente estaban varados en medio del lago.

— ¡Marineros! —Llamó la atención de los seis muchachos que se estaban recuperando del momento extremo que habían vivido, en realidad sólo los cinco, ya que para Nagisa, fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida— Nos quedamos sin combustible, pero no se preocupen, en unas horas vendrá un bote a reabastecernos.

— ¿Quiere decir que estamos varados aquí? —Rin estaba junto a su novio, frotando la espalda del pobre chico mientras que este tenía su cabeza metida en el balde.

—Tienes los mismos dientes del tiburón que me arrancó parte de mi pierna derecha —El anciano tomó su caña de pescar—Ese bastardo, juré vengarme de él, pero cada vez que iba a su caza, él iba a un paso delante de mí —Se sentó cerca de la proa y lanzó el anzuelo al agua— Por su culpa dejé la marina.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Rei dirigiéndose supuestamente al capitán, pero en realidad le estaba hablando a Makoto.

— ¡Disfruten del paisaje que les está entregando la naturaleza! —Contestó tranquilamente mientras sacaba algo de tabaco para masticar— Jóvenes como ustedes, no saben apreciar las pequeñas cosas que les entrega la vida. Cuando tenía su edad, disfrutaba mucho del amanecer, siempre madrugaba para verlo, en especial cuando estaba a bordo de los barcos de la marina, era impresionante como el mar brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol —Decía nostálgico, recordando momentos que jamás volverían, pero que en su tiempo disfrutó como nunca— ¿Por qué no se ponen a pescar? Les aseguro que cuando ustedes recién lleven un pez, yo ya habré pescado más peces de lo que ustedes lo harían en toda su vida.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —Dijo el depredador tomando una caña y sentándose junto al anciano. No pueden culparlo, amaba los desafíos.

Las horas pasaron, y el atardecer se estaba preparando para llegar, a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño bote que se acercaba lentamente. Haruka puso total atención a su novio, este seguía molesto con él por el estúpido hecho de que había tocado su estúpido moretón, en sí… La situación era estúpida. El pelinegro recordó las palabras del tiburón, _ser lindo, actuar dulce y mimarlo_, podía hacerlo, no perdía nada en intentarlo, sólo se estaría ahogando en su vergüenza nada más.

—Mako… —El adolescente de orbes esmeralda se sorprendió al escuchar aquel apodo, pero no iba a caer fácilmente— Realmente no quería hacerlo.

—Sabías que mi moretón estaba ahí —Hizo un hermoso puchero, provocándole diabetes terminal al mayor.

—Lo sé, pero no fue mi intención tocarlo —Era sorprendente lo ridícula que era la discusión— Perdóname —Makoto miró por un instante a los ojos oceánicos antes de desviar su mirada— ¿Te duele mucho? —Haruka no podía creer lo dulce que sonaban sus palabras, estaba seguro de que después de esto terminaría con un derrame cerebral. El menor no contestó pero asintió con la cabeza, al menos estaba obteniendo una respuesta— Cuando estemos en el festival, prometo comprarte todos los chocolates que quieras —El chico orca parecía que iba a decir algo, pero desistió de hacerlo —Y no me sacaré la ropa en cuanto vea una pileta.

— ¿Enserio? —El pelinegro asintió a la pregunta de su novio, Makoto no entendía que las piletas lo seducían obscenamente con sus movimientos— Entonces te perdono —Le sonrió, la verdad es que sólo estaba fingiendo estar molesto con el delfín, pero realmente le dolía mucho la espalda. Haruka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y besó la comisura de los labios de su esposo, este rio mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada… Es sólo que de repente empezaste a actuar de una forma muy linda.

Haruka sonrió internamente, lo había conseguido, y él que ni siquiera sabía lo que era ser lindo, aunque ahora tampoco sabía muy bien lo que significa, pero estaba funcionando. Dirigió su mirada al gran volcán que se mostraba delante de él, era hermoso, tan hermoso como lo era el chico a su lado. El amor era algo complejo de entender, aún más para él, pero no le importaba acomplejarse la vida, no cuando Makoto era parte de ella.

* * *

_**Lo siento! se supone que este capitulo se iba a terminar con el festival, pero kdjfslksldfjks son cosas que pasan, aunque si sigo así terminaré por alargar el fic más de lo debido.**_

_**Bien gente hermosa, me despido.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	9. Celos de novio

_**¡Buenas tardes preciosa gente! **_

_**Debo decir que lamento mucho la demora, en sí, no tengo excusas por eso.**_

_**Aún estoy sensible por el capitulo de la semana pasada, realmente me arrancaron el corazón y lo patearon mil veces, no sé como aun sigue latiendo. **_

_**Entiendo a la perfección a Haru, pero también entiendo lo difícil que fue para Makoto decirle todo eso. En fin, mi otp está sufriendo, y yo sufro con ellos.**_

_**No he visto el capitulo de hoy y no sé si me gustará. Bien dejando de hablar de mis impresiones, les traigo capitulo nuevo! debo decir que no escribí lo que tenía planeado, pero eso siempre pasa. **_

_**Hermosas criaturas dejo de darles la lata.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, los amo!**_

_**Perdonen los errores, como siempre.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Los tripulantes de la barcaza del capitán, esperaron pacientes a que el bote llegara con ellos, Rin aún seguía compitiendo con el anciano para ver quién pescaba más peces, Ai junto a Rei y Nagisa, contemplaban la hermosa vista que les estaba entregando el monte Fuji del atardecer y el par de esposos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro donde Haruka estaba aliviando el dolor de espalda de Makoto.

—Es increíble lo hermoso que se ve el volcán desde aquí.

—Rei-chan, el volcán está al otro lado —Le decía Nagisa mirando entretenido a su amigo— ¿Qué le pasó a tus gafas?

—Se me cayeron al agua —Rei hizo su peculiar gesto de ajustarse sus lentes, pero recordó que no los tenía.

—Disculpe, no soy Hazuki-san —Ai le dio una sonrisa al pobre chico que no podía ver nada.

—Ah— Suspiró el adolescente de orbes esmeralda mientras observaba el bote que ya había llegado a ellos— Estuvimos todo el día en este lago y no pudimos ver los otros cuatro.

—Mañana podremos recorrer los que nos faltan —Haruka cepilló suavemente las sedosas hebras de su novio.

—No lo sé, también quería pasear por Fujiyoshida y visitar el santuario Fuji-Sengen —Makoto hizo un tierno puchero provocándole escalofríos al mayor. Fujiyoshida era una ciudad que estaba entre uno de los bordes del monte y sus cinco lagos, esta ciudad es conocida por el santuario Fuji-Sengen, en el que veneran al dios del monte.

—Decide donde quieres ir primero —El pelinegro contempló su reflejo en el agua, aquella que se movía tranquila y naturalmente… Y sexymente, deseosa de que la poseyera, de que su cuerpo la tocara de una forma obscena pero elegante, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, hipnotizado por esa musa silenciosa, pero se detuvo; no podía hacerlo, le había prometido a su esposo que no se sacaría la ropa… Aunque si lo meditaba bien, le dijo que no lo haría si se encontraba con una pileta, así que esa promesa no incluía ni lagos, ni piscinas o cualquier cosa que tuviera agua y que no fuera una pileta. Desabrochó otro botón, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Makoto se enfada? Volvió a abrocharse el botón; tenía que ver su condición actual, que era muy difícil. Su orca estaba sensible por el estúpido moretón, si se lanzaba al agua ahora, tal vez se alteraría más, pero si sólo se zambullía y salía de inmediato puede que no pasase nada, Dios… Realmente se encontraba en una encrucijada, elegir entre su novio y su amante no era una tarea fácil. Dirigió sus preciosos orbes oceánicos al tiburón que se encontraba ayudando al capitán, las palabras del pelirrojo estaban muy presentes en él, así que desistió de caer en la telaraña líquida de su amante y prefirió quedarse con el chico a su lado, después de todo, tenía que "ser lindo".

Después de haber reabastecido la barcaza, los seis adolescentes y el anciano se dirigieron a tierra firme. Rin y el capitán se habían vuelto amigos, y ahora se encontraban navegando juntos la barcaza.

—Así que quieres ser un nadador profesional —El capitán se detuvo a mirar por última vez en ese día, el monte— Cumplirás tu sueño, eres ambicioso igual que yo.

— ¿Usted hizo realidad sus sueños Hotaru-san? —Preguntó Rin mirando curioso al anciano.

—Mi sueño siempre fue pertenecer a la marina, así que supongo que lo hice —Rio con nostalgia— Lástima que duró muy poco, bueno como todo los sueños lo son —El hombre de mayor edad se dio cuenta de que el adolescente no había entendido lo que quiso decir— Cuando entré a la marina, me di cuenta que mi sueño ya se había cumplido y que en ese instante se había acabado, así que empecé a tener otros sueños, hasta que esos se cumplían y comenzaba con otros nuevos. Lo que quiero decir, es que todos los sueños se acaban en el momento en que se hacen realidad, así que para no perder la motivación que te mantiene vivo, debes tener siempre otros por cumplir.

—Puede que tenga razón —Dijo el depredador pensativo— Entonces ¿Tiene algún sueño que cumplir ahora?

—Muchacho —Suspiró— Lo que ves aquí no es ni la sombra del hombre que solía ser, ahora sólo soy un viejo que apenas puede andar y el único sueño que tengo, es poder reencontrarme con mi madre allá arriba —Miró hacia el cielo que estaba oscureciendo lentamente— Y si al llegar no está, por Dios que me decepcionaré.

Rin también dirigió su mirada al cielo, la primera estrella apareció, siempre era la más brillante del manto nocturno. Su padre le había dicho que cuando aparecía la primera estrella, había que pedir un deseo, pero en ese momento, Rin no tenía ninguno.

Los seis adolescentes se despidieron del capitán y se dirigieron al hotel en el que se hospedaban, en el camino, Rei tropezó con personas, postes, árboles, y bueno con todo lo que se le cruzaba, el resto de los nadadores decidieron que el chico mariposa no podía seguir sin ver nada por el mundo, así que mañana irían a comprar gafas para él. Cuando llegaron al hotel, cenaron tranquilamente, la verdad es que habían tenido suficiente acción por el día y ahora sólo querían descansar, bueno a excepción de Nagisa, quien miraba las fotos que había tomado del día.

Makoto se lanzó sobre la cama, enterrando su rostro sobre la almohada, estaba más bien adolorido que agotado, Haruka se metió a la bañera para darse un relajante baño de tres horas. Cuando salió, le extrañó el hecho de que la orca no lo fuera a sacar de la bañera, pero no se sorprendió al encontrarlo dormido, estaba algo desilusionado, tenía su cabello mojado y Makoto tenía el trabajo de secarlo, ahora tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Se acercó a su novio para besarle la cabeza y quitarle los zapatos, el menor se veía muy lindo a los ojos de Haruka cuando dormía, se acostó a su lado, esa noche no se acurrucaría para no tocar su tan adolorida espalda, pero sabía de sobra que mañana despertaría con un par de brazos abrazándolo.

Cuando Haruka abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, se había despertado por la incesante lluvia que caía sin piedad, se levantó y dirigió al ventanal, se encontraban en un hotel de Fujiyoshida, y la lluvia estaba invadiendo la misma ciudad en la que unas horas antes era inundada por los rayos del más radiante sol.

— ¿Haru? —Makoto se despertó al sentir el lado de su novio vacío.

—Lo siento —El pelinegro volvió a su lugar en la cama.

—Está lloviendo muy fuerte —El chico orca abrazó al más bajo por la cintura— Espero que se detenga antes de que amanezca.

—Sí… —Los profundos mares se conectaron con los mansos bosques. La orca sin preguntar ni nada, atacó la boca del delfín, este no hizo ningún intento de defenderse, simplemente se dejó devorar. Los latidos del corazón se volvían más rápidos en tanto el beso se volvía más apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban por dominar, pero ninguna lo conseguía. Haruka amarró sus brazos al cuello del más alto para tener un contacto más íntimo, sus caderas se encajaron a la perfección, el adolescente de cabello oliva se separó en busca de aire, pero fue sólo pos unos segundos antes de que el mayor volviera a unir su boca con la de él.

—Haru… —Jadeó de una forma tan sensual, que logró herir un poco la cordura de su novio. La sangre y el calor del pelinegro bajaron hasta centrarse en su entrepierna, y sabía que eso iba ser un problema— Espera, no… —El nerviosismo acompañado del miedo, atacó a Makoto en el peor momento, y ahora lo único que quería era parar.

—Tranquilo —El nadador de estilo libre pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su amor, ni él mismo estaba seguro si debían seguir— Está bien.

—Pero tú… —A pesar de la oscuridad que habitaba en el dormitorio, el delfín podía apreciar perfectamente el intenso sonrojo de la orca.

—Estaré bien —Susurró juntando su frente con la de su esposo, Makoto suspiró en el delicado gesto.

—Lo siento, tenía ganas de besarte, pero yo… No sé qué pasó, Yo realmente no… —El chico de orbes esmeralda trataba de darle una explicación a Haruka, pero simplemente no podía crear una oración coherente.

—Vamos a dormir —Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en esa habitación. Cuando Makoto se quedó profundamente dormido, el adolescente de orbes oceánicos salió de la cama directamente al baño, a deshacerse de su molesto problema. Suspiró pensando en el menor, siempre lo hacía pensando en él, pensando en que ya llegaría el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieran, rogando en que no demorara tanto, porque no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Un nuevo día llegó, pero a diferencia del anterior, el día de hoy era bastante frío. La lluvia había parado en la madrugada, pero aún estaba todo muy húmedo. Los seis adolescentes emprendieron su viaje, específicamente en busca de una óptica donde Rei pueda conseguir gafas nuevas.

— ¿Por qué está tan frío? —Makoto se frotaba los brazos tratando de darse algo de calor— Estamos en pleno verano.

—Esta región tiene un clima muy cambiante Makoto-senpai, y en cuanto a lo de anoche, pudo haber sido una lluvia de verano —Le explicaba el chico de hebras azules al mayor.

—Soy Haruka —Suspiró cansado de que Rei lo confundiera todo el tiempo con Makoto, dirigió su oceánica mirada hacia el de hebras oliva, no habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido anoche, bueno no sabía si debían hablar de lo que pasó, pero podía sentir la incomodidad de su novio.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Haruka-senpai! —Se disculpó el menor totalmente rojo.

—Haruka está al otro lado —Habló Rin divertido por la vergüenza del nadador.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Dios, no puedo creer que mi vista esté tan mala.

—Tranquilo Rei-chan, ya tendrás tus gafas nuevas, mira llegamos a la óptica —El pingüino apuntó a una heladería, Rei confiando en su amigo iba a entrar, pero Makoto lo detuvo.

—Es por aquí —El mayor regañó con la mirada al más bajito mientras llevaba a Rei del brazo.

Los seis nadadores entraron a la tienda llena de lentes de todos los tipos, Rei y Nagisa se acercaron al mesón para pedirle ayuda a uno de las personales a cargo de la óptica, en tanto los otros cuatro, se paseaban por la tienda, viendo los distintos diseños de las gafas.

— ¿Puedes ver algo con estos? —Decía la chica que se encontraba ayudando a Rei en busca de sus gafas.

—No… —El adolescente miró al pingüino que estaba a su lado, y sólo podía ver una mancha amarilla.

—Tu vista no estaba tan mal antes —Nagisa dijo preocupado— ¡Después te quedarás totalmente ciego!

—Claro que no, sólo empeoró un poco…

—Prueba con estos —La muchacha le pasó otro par de lentes.

— ¿Y, Rei-chan? —Rei entrecerró los ojos, al menos ahora sabía que estaba mirando a Nagisa, pero aún no podía ver bien del todo.

—Sólo puedo ver un poco —Contestó desanimado.

—Descuida, encontraremos las gafas perfectas para ti —Dijo con entusiasmo la chica, que tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y ojos pardos.

— ¡Sí Rei-chan, así que anímate! —Apoyó el rubio, Rei sólo pudo suspirar ante esto.

— ¿Crees que deba cambiar mis gafas también? —Decía Makoto mientras se probaba un par de lentes.

—Me gusta los que tienes —Haruka se encogió de hombros, estaba interesado en hablar de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, el por qué cada vez que su relación física avanzaba a algo más, a su precioso novio le invadía el miedo.

— ¿Y estos no te gustan? —Makoto se probó unos lentes con marcos de color azul.

—Da igual cuales te pongas, te seguirás viendo lindo —Y estas palabras, no las dijo el pelinegro, sino uno de los encargados de la tienda, era un chico de la misma altura de Makoto, de cabello azabache y orbes dorados. Se acercó al adolescente de cabello oliva, tomó un par de lentes de marco verde y se los puso— Estos combinan con tus ojos, que de por sí tienen un color precioso

—Oh, gracias —Le sonrió dulcemente al encargado. El otro adolescente sonrió también y arregló unos mechones rebeldes del menor, cosa que culminó la paciencia del nadador hidrofilico.

—Suficiente, esperaremos afuera —El delfín tomó del brazo a la orca, devolviéndole bruscamente las gafas al idiota que se atrevió a tocar a su novio.

— ¡¿Haru?! ¡Espera! —Pero el mayor no lo escuchó, sólo lo arrastró fuera de la tienda— ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

— ¿No lo entiendes? —Haruka se volvió para enfrentar al más alto— Estoy cansado de que cada imbécil que se te cruce, te coquetee y que tú lo dejes. Incluso también les empiezas a coquetear.

—Yo no hago eso —Se defendió la orca— Además, él sólo estaba siendo amable.

—Sí lo haces —Lo miró molesto— ¿Y por qué lo estás defendiendo?

—No lo estoy defendiendo —Frunció el ceño sin entender la actitud de su esposo— Le estás dando mucha importancia a un asunto absurdo.

—No es absurdo, y no es la primera vez que pasa —Y en cierto modo era verdad, cada vez que el par de tórtolos salía, siempre se encontraban con alguien, por lo general hombres jóvenes, que querían seducir a Makoto y quitárselo a Haruka. Lo peor es que con la personalidad de la orca, parecía que le estuviera coqueteando a todo el mundo, el pelinegro siempre se quedó callado, mirando molesto estas situaciones, pero su paciencia tenía límites.

—Haru ya déjalo ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Porque no me gusta que piensen que pueden tener algo contigo y que te miren o hablen de esa forma —Llámenlo posesivo, no le importaba, pues lo era.

—Haru… —Makoto estaba procesando las palabras del nadador.

Mientras todo esto ocurría afuera de la tienda, unos oídos que se habían dado cuenta de la situación, estaban atentos a lo que estaban diciendo el par de esposos.

—Rin-senpai, no creo que debamos estar escuchando, son problemas de pareja —Le susurró el chico de hebras plateadas a su novio.

—Pues, esa pareja es mi problema —Rin se sentía bastante involucrado ahora que estaba ayudando a Haruka con su amor— Ahora silencio, Haru está a punto de decirle algo a Makoto.

Ai sólo suspiró, y se quedó escuchando de la pelea entre los mayores, la verdad es que estaba algo interesante.

—Makoto soy tu novio, no tu amigo, pero parece que no puedes ver la diferencia en eso —Desvió la mirada, estaba cansado de hablar. El adolescente de orbes esmeralda parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

—Sí la puedo ver, y también puedo ver que estás celoso —El chico orca sonrió aún más al ver el sonrojo del mayor.

—No lo estoy —Una cosa, era que fuera celoso, la otra, es que lo admitiera.

— ¡Sí lo estás! —Makoto rio, la verdad es que le alegraba que su novio sintiera celos— Eso es muy lindo.

—No lo es —Haruka no encontraba lo divertido de la situación— Estás siendo molesto, deja de reírte.

—Lo siento —El más alto abrazó al mayor provocando que diera un pequeño salto por el repentino toque— No tienes que ponerte celoso, yo soy tuyo y siempre te perteneceré —Con cada palabra que decía el adolescente más joven, el sonrojo del pelinegro aumentaba cada vez más.

—Promete que no dejarás que los idiotas sean muy amables contigo —El nadador de estilo libre puso una mano en la cadera del otro, en un gesto de posesividad.

—Lo prometo —Besó la frente de su amor— ¿Ahora podemos entrar? Hace frío aquí.

—Bien —Haruka esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa y entró a la tienda, topándose con Rin y Ai, que se estaban probando unos lentes de sol, aunque parecían algo nerviosos.

— ¿Cómo me quedan estos? —Preguntó el tiburón dándole la espalda al par de esposos.

—Muy bien Rin-senpai… ¡Oh Nanase-san y Tachibana-san! ¿Habían salido? Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que estaban pe… —Ai no pudo decir más, ya que el pelirrojo le tapó la boca. Los otros dos adolescentes sólo se miraron confundidos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Rei por fin había encontrado las gafas perfectas, y ahora podía ver todo con absoluta claridad, miró a Nagisa y vio que tenía una mancha en la comisura de sus labios del chocolate que estaba comiendo en el camino. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió con suavidad, susurrando lo descuidado que era a la hora de comer, este acto provocó que el pequeño pingüino se ruborice y desviara la mirada.

—Entonces ¿Qué color vas a llevar? —Los interrumpió la chica. Rei se disculpó y miró los distintos diseños que le mostraba, hasta encontrar unos que eran exactamente como los que tenía antes.

—Llevaré estos —Dijo el adolescente tomando el par de gafas.

—Pero Rei-chan, esos son iguales a los que tenías —Alegó el rubio por la elección de su amigo— Tienes que cambiar de estilo.

—Este color, combina a la perfección con el de mis ojos —Explicó el más alto— Si te das cuenta, crean un contraste hermoso.

—No es hermoso, es aburrido —Se quejó Nagisa haciendo un puchero— Yo elegiré por ti.

Nagisa le probó distintos modelos, habían muchos de diferentes colores y diseños, incluso había un par en el que el marco tenía diseño de vaca, el rubio dijo que debía quedarse con ellos, pero Rei se negó rotundamente, diciendo lo poco hermoso que era.

—Me gustan estos —El pingüino había elegido unas gafas exactamente igual a los que tenía el nadador antes, pero los marcos eran de color naranjo.

—El color no me viene para nada —Decía el peliazul mirándose al espejo.

—Se ven muy bien, Rei-chan —Insistió el más bajo— Cómo tú dices, son hermosos —Dijo imitando a su amigo.

—Tú novio tiene razón, te quedan muy bien —Las palabras de la muchacha hicieron que los dos adolescentes se sonrojaran totalmente.

—Nosotros… Sólo somos amigos —Aclaró el chico mariposa avergonzado.

— ¡oh, lo siento mucho! —La chica también se avergonzó por su error.

—Está bien, no nos molesta ¿Verdad? —Nagisa miró sonriente a su amigo, este asintió de igual manera. Siempre estaban confundiendo su relación con la de novios, al pingüino no le molestaba, y al parecer a la mariposa tampoco.

Makoto observó la escena desde su lugar, dejó de prestarles atención a sus amigos y novio, cuando Haruka y Rin comenzaron a discutir sobre lo estúpido que el tiburón se veía con las gafas de sol, y sobre que en realidad, el delfín sentía envidia del depredador, por ser demasiado sexy. El precioso adolescente de orbes esmeralda, pudo ver el sonrojo que había atacado a las mejillas de los menores; ahí sólo había amor, lo sabía, las pruebas estaban puesta en evidencia. Sonrió mentalmente, a esos dos sólo les faltaba la iniciativa, y él los ayudaría.

—Haru —Interrumpió la gran discusión de su novio— ¿Nos disculpan? Debo hablar en privado con él —Le decía el chico orca a los otros dos adolescentes, antes de sacar al delfín afuera de la tienda.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con expresión aburrida el mayor.

—Es sobre Rei y Nagisa —Haruka rodó los ojos en cuanto escuchó los nombres de sus amigos.

— ¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? —El pelinegro quería que su novio se centrara en su relación, no en la de otros, estaba claro que tenían un gran problema en la cama.

—Tienes que hablar con Rei, estoy seguro de que se abrirá más contigo, lo intenté ayer pero no resultó. Yo hablaré con Nagisa —Le sonrió al mayor que sólo resopló molesto, la única persona que Haruka quería que se abriera a él, era su novio.

—No lo haré, es mucho esfuerzo —Se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Haru… —Y aquí iba de nuevo, el nadador de orbes oceánicos conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz, estaba usando esa técnica mortal otra vez, pero definitivamente no lo miraría, no caería en el jueguito de los ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia con hipotermia y neumonía— Por favor…

—Dije que no —No cedería, se había preparado todas las noches antes dormir, hoy sería el gran día, en que Nanase Haruka se negaría a…

—Está bien, no puedo obligarte —Dijo simplemente el menor— ¿Sabes? Creo que si me llevaré esas gafas con marcos verdes, o tal vez puedo decirle al chico que me ayude a elegir otros, después de todo es muy amable, incluso podríamos ser amigos e intercambiarnos los números de teléfono…

—De acuerdo lo haré —Haruka no lo podía creer, su precioso novio, el supuesto ángel que era la orca, estaba usando sus celos en su contra. Makoto tenía un lado oscuro después de todo— Así que no te atrevas a acercarte a ese idiota.

—Haru-chan es tan posesivo —Rio el menor acariciando las hebras oscuras.

—Y tu un manipulador —Decía molesto el delfín, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Makoto quería, siempre— Además, te he dicho muchas veces que dejaras el "chan"

Makoto sonrió y le dio un beso rápido al pelinegro antes de volver a la tienda; Haruka se quedó esperando afuera, pensando en que complacería a su novio en todo lo que quisiera, ya que eso era parte de "ser lindo" pero que después, Makoto tendría que decirle el por qué se negaba tanto en tener clases prácticas con él. El menor no podía estar huyendo del tema todo el tiempo, y si tenía que obligarlo a hablar, pues lo haría, porque se le estaba volviendo insoportable compartir la cama con aquel chico, sin tocarlo como él quería.

* * *

_**Eso es todo!**_

_**sobre las dudas de si Makoto es uke o seme, pues debo informarles que...**_

_**¡No lo sabrán! Muajajaja... ok no XD **_

_**Enserio... No les diré.**_

_**Bien creo que es todo, espero actualizar pronto, quiero escribir tanto, pero el tiempo no es mi amigo.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	10. Maullidos molestos

_**¡Buenas tardes mis amores! cómo han estado?  
**_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, pero deberes de la universidad y compromisos me atacaron, pero ahora puedo relajarme un poco.**_

_**Bien, no quiero demorar más así que vamos a las aclaraciones del capitulo.**_

_**El sintoísmo es una religión japonesa en la que veneran a los dioses de la naturaleza.**_

_**El Maneki-neko es la figurita del gato que mueve su pata, es esa que se encuentra en casi todas las tiendas y restaurantes orientales. **_

_**Como me demoré mucho en actualizar, hice este capitulo más largo de lo común.**_

_**Es todo, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, los leo absolutamente todos.**_

_**Perdonen mis miles de errores.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Después de haber conseguido las gafas perfectas para Rei, los seis adolescentes iban a dirigirse hacia su próximo destino hasta que un hermoso nadador de orbes esmeralda, llamado Makoto, intervino.

—Nagisa ¿Quieres acompañarme a visitar la tienda de dulces? —Le preguntó al pequeño pingüino.

— ¡Claro! Por qué no vamos tod…

—Los chicos irán a ver otra cosa —Se apresuró a explicar el más alto— ¿Verdad? —Dirigió su mirada a su esposo mientras pestañeaba rápidamente. Haruka alzó una ceja sin entender lo que quería decirle la orca, y el resto de los nadadores también lo estaban mirando interrogante— Haru…

—Sí… —Respondió no muy seguro, Makoto rodó los ojos, a veces su novio era algo lento.

—Bien, nos veremos en el templo Fuji-Sengen a las cinco —El chico de cabello oliva tomó del brazo al más bajo y prácticamente corrió lejos de los demás. Los tres nadadores se le quedaron mirando extrañados, mientras que Haruka sólo suspiraba.

—Entonces… ¿Qué iremos a ver? —Preguntó el tiburón al pelinegro, éste se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar en dirección contraria a la de Makoto. Rin resopló molesto siguiendo al chico hidrofilico junto a Ai.

Rei se quedó mirando la dirección donde Makoto se llevó a Nagisa, él quería agradecerle al pequeño rubio por ayudarle a elegir sus lentes, y también quería visitar el resto de los lagos con él, pero la orca se lo había llevado ¿Puede ser que su teoría era cierta? ¿Qué Makoto realmente estaba intentado conquistar a Nagisa? Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Haruka sobre el preocupante asunto.

—Rei —El nadador de orbes oceánicos lo llamó al ver que se estaba quedando atrás— ¿Vienes?

—Sí, lo siento —El menor se acercó a sus amigos y continuaron con su caminata hacia un rumbo desconocido, porque el delfín no tenía idea de dónde ir.

Makoto caminaba por las calles de Fujiyoshida, mirando por todas partes, la verdad es que se había olvidado dónde quedaba la tienda y no sabía en donde estaba, pero ocultaba muy bien su intranquilidad, después de todo, era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, según él. Nagisa por otro lado, sabía que su amigo no tenía conocimiento alguno de donde se encontraba, pues era demasiado evidente, pero prefirió no decir nada, él sabía dónde quedaba la tienda de dulces, la había visto en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, y es que encontrarla era demasiado fácil, era una tienda gigante y de llamativos colores, repleta de los dulces más exquisitos que su paladar podría imaginar, con más de mil sabores traídos de todo el mundo, caramelos, chocolates, golosinas con sabores utópicos… En tan sólo pensar en toda esa cantidad fatal de azúcar, se le hizo agua la boca al nadador más bajo, y las ganas de decirle al mayor que no siguiera fingiendo, que ya sabía que estaban perdidos y que sabía también cómo llegar; se hicieron más fuertes.

—Ah, Mako-chan ¿Por qué no entramos a esa tienda primero? —El rubio apuntó a una tienda de mascotas. Makoto sólo sonrió y asintió, cuando entraron, se encontraron con distintos tipos de mascotas, algunas bastantes exóticas, por ejemplo unas arañas que Nagisa no dudó en tomar y asustar al adolescente de orbes esmeralda sólo porque disfrutaba ver su rostro miedoso. Definitivamente su personalidad no era compatible con su cuerpo— Si Haru-chan estuviera aquí, no dudaría en sacarse la ropa —Rio mientras observaba un gran acuario con miles de peces de distintos colores.

—Gracias a Dios no está aquí —A diferencia de Nagisa, a Makoto no le hacía nada de gracia la tendencia de su esposo por quitarse la ropa en cualquier lugar donde hubiera agua y éste pudiera sumergirse en ella; ya habían sido vetados de varias tiendas por eso.

La tienda era tan grande, que se dividía por secciones, una era solamente para las mascotas de sangre fría, otra era exclusivamente de aves, había un pequeño mundo acuático dentro en el que separaban los peces de agua salada de los de agua dulce, Makoto los miraba con fascinación, si Haruka estuviera presente, de seguro estaría nadando con los peces y él estaría con un ataque de histeria por eso.

— ¡Mira Mako-chan! ¡Son hurones bebés! —El pequeño pingüino dijo entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban las mascotas exóticas.

— ¿Quieres tocarlos? —Le preguntó una chica que trabajaba en la tienda.

— ¿Puedo? —Los ojos del menor se iluminaron cuando la chica tomó uno de los hurones y se lo entregó— Siempre he querido tener uno, pero mis padres no me dejan porque dicen que soy irresponsable.

—Yo no creo que seas irresponsable —Makoto le sonrió acariciando la pequeña cabeza del animalito— Sólo un poco distraído.

—Rei-chan dice lo mismo —Esas palabras, hicieron recordar el motivo por el cual había huido con Nagisa en primer lugar.

—Nagisa… —El hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda iba a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos por el nadador de estilo mariposa, pero unos melodiosos maullidos captaron toda su atención. Hipnotizado por esas lindas voces que lo seducían, caminó hasta encontrarse con un mundo que sólo había visto en sueños. Nunca había visto tantos gatos en su vida, era como si estuviera en el paraíso felino— Oh… Dios… Mío… —Makoto quería llevárselos a todos, absolutamente todos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, incluso podía escucharlos decir que querían irse con él a casa.

—Parece que te gustan muchos los gatos ¿No es así? —Decía un chico que no demostraba más de veinte años, de orbes violetas y hebras de un gris oscuro.

— ¿Se nota? —Sonrió amablemente mientras se sobaba la nuca.

—Yo también los amo —Le sonrió devuelta— Tenemos de todas las razas, Siamés, Tonquinés, Ragamuffin, Persa, Javanés, Foldex, Balinés, Siberiano —El muchacho empezó a caminar por alrededor indicando las respectivas razas felinas mientras la orca escuchaba atento a cada palabra. Nagisa quien aún tenía al hurón bebé entre sus brazos miró entretenido a su amigo, Makoto definitivamente era un fanático de los gatos— Y por último nuestro querido Bobtail —Concluyó tomando a uno de los gatitos para entregárselo al menor.

— ¡Es un Maneki-neko! —Decía Makoto tomando la patita derecha del felino— Sólo lo he visto representado en estatuas o figuras.

En la cultura japonesa, existen varias leyendas sobre el gato Bobtail, una de ellas se trata sobre un señor feudal muy adinerado que buscaba refugio de una terrible tormenta. El hombre se encontraba bajo un árbol cerca de un templo medio destruido, en el que sólo vivía un monje muy pobre junto a su gata, cuando vio que el felino parecía llamarlo, éste algo sorprendido siguió al animal que lo llevó hasta el interior del templo. A los pocos minutos después, un gran rayo cayó sobre el árbol donde se estaba refugiando; el señor feudal agradecido con la gata por salvarle la vida, decidió convertirse en el benefactor del templo en el que vivía junto a su dueño. Utilizando su riqueza, reconstruyó el templo y le dio prosperidad para que tanto la gata como el monje, no volvieran a pasar hambre nunca más. Cuando la gata murió, se le dio un solemne funeral y en su honor, se creó la estatua del Maneki-neko, que significa "gato que da la bienvenida" o "gato que invita a pasar", convirtiéndose en un amuleto de la buena suerte.

El gatito unió la punta de su nariz con la de Makoto, provocando que el nadador entregara una de las más preciosas sonrisas que Nagisa había visto, el pequeño pingüino decidió tomarle un foto discretamente y enviársela a Haruka.

Cuando el delfín recibió el mensaje, se encontraba en un puesto de ramen, junto a los otros tres nadadores, compitiendo para ver quien resistía más comer ramen ultra picante, idea que venía de Rin por cierto, no sabían qué más hacer y el aburrimiento les había dado hambre. Haruka no le había dado importancia al mensaje cuando vio que se trataba de Nagisa, pero luego se detuvo a pensar, en que tal vez algo le había pasado a su novio y el rubio le había enviado un mensaje avisando, no aguantando su preocupante curiosidad, decidió abrir dicho mensaje.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Nagisa._

_¡Mako-chan te está engañando! ¡Cuidado, es un gran rival!_

Haruka leyó un par de veces las líneas en la pantalla de su celular, antes de ver que había una imagen adjunta al mensaje, no dudó un segundo en verla. La foto mostraba a Makoto con un gato en sus brazos, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el chico que estaba muy cerca de su novio, sonriéndole y, oh… ¿Acaso esa era su mano puesta en la cintura de la orca? ¿En serio? No hacía falta decir que el pelinegro estaba más que molesto. Lo que no sabía aquel adolescente, era que en el instante en que el rubio tomó la foto, el muchacho que estaba con Makoto había deslizado su mano para tomar unos papeles, en ningún momento hubo un contacto físico, pero bueno… En la foto se contaba otra historia muy alejada de la verdad.

—También tenemos un centro de adopción —Decía el encargado de la tienda mientras llevaba al nadador por un pasillo— Aquí vienen a parar los gatitos abandonados por sus dueños o los que viven en la calle, tratamos de darles todos los cuidados posibles.

—Todos son muy lindos —Makoto se detuvo a mirar un hermoso gato blanco con manchas anaranjadas que estaba bordando la obesidad. El chico orca amaba los gatos gorditos, y aquel felino de ojos azules, era perfecto— Pero este es más lindo aún.

—Él lleva meses aquí, ha estado un poco deprimido —Cargó al gato entre sus brazos para entregárselo a Makoto.

— ¿En serio? —El nadador abrazó al animal que pesaba bastante para ser un gato normal, en ese instante, pudo sentir vibrar su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de su novio, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Haru._

_¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos hace un rato?_

Makoto miró extrañado el mensaje, no entendía a qué se refería su amor así que decidió mandarle otro mensaje devuelta.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Makoto_

_¿De qué hablas?_

Y al minuto después de haber enviado el mensaje, recibió otro.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Haru._

_No te hagas el tonto, ¿Quién es el que está a tu lado? Deja de coquetearle._

Haruka iba por su segundo plato de ramen ultra picante, ni siquiera estaba sintiendo el sabor, estaba demasiado concentrado en su conversación con la orca. El trío de adolescentes que acompañaban al chico de orbes oceánicos, podía notar su gran molestia.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Rin quien estaba a su lado, se inclinó para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando el pelinegro en su celular.

—Nada —Se apartó del tiburón, pero el más alto pudo ver que al muchacho le había llegado un mensaje de Makoto.

—Dios, ¿No pueden estar un rato sin el otro? —El nadador hidrofilico miró molesto al pelirrojo. Este no era un asunto suyo.

—No puedo dejar a Makoto solo —Contestó mientras leía el mensaje recibido.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Makoto._

_No estoy coqueteando con nadie, además ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?_

Haruka frunció el ceño, ¿No estaba coqueteando? Eso no era lo que decía la foto que le habían enviado. Su paciencia estaba pendiendo de un hilo, puede que fuera muy posesivo, pero cualquiera se enojaría se veían a su novio junto a un chico siendo demasiado amigable con él, así que sus celos estaban fundamentados. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su molestia, no era que el imbécil estuviera tan cerca del menor y le sonriera tan lindamente; era esa maldita mano sobre la cintura de SU novio, ¡¿Cómo ese ser humano podía tener el descaro de tocar a Makoto tan abiertamente?! Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, era que su mismísimo esposo se lo estaba permitiendo. Si el adolescente de cabello oliva quería enfadarlo, pues lo estaba consiguiendo a la perfección, y esto, claramente estropeaba sus planes de seducirlo para concretar sus clases prácticas, porque simplemente no podía "ser lindo" si estaba ahogándose en el tormentoso mar de los celos.

Makoto suspiró al ver otro mensaje de su amor, mentiría si decía que no le gustaban los celos del delfín, pero habían veces en que lo desesperaba, ya que se manifestaban en las situaciones más estúpidas. Cuando abrió el mensaje, sólo pudo molestarse.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Haru._

_Sí lo estás, ¿Y cómo te puedes dejar tocar tan fácilmente? La verdad es que me estoy empezando a molestar mucho…_

¿Dejándose tocar? ¿En serio? Ahora sí que el chico orca no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que se refería el nadador. A su juicio, Haruka estaba siendo irracionalmente celoso, no podía creer que tuviera tan poca confianza en él, y aún seguía sin saber cómo fue que se enteró que estaba hablando con un chico; buscó con la mirada al pequeño pingüino, tal vez le había dicho algo a Haruka, no es que tuviera algo de malo, pero su novio era experto en malinterpretar las cosas, especialmente las que tenían que ver con él.

El precioso adolescente de orbes oceánicos, estaba en su tercer plato de ramen ultra picante cuando recibió el mensaje de su esposo, Rin, Ai y Rei lo miraban asombrados, parecía que el ramen no le afectaba en nada, porque ni siquiera en su rostro se le podía ver los efectos del picante. El tiburón estaba apenas con su segundo plato, el más bajo de todos ni siquiera terminaba el primero y el adolescente de lentes, estaba pensando en si podría aguantar otro plato más.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada? —El pelirrojo alzó una ceja mirando extrañado a su amigo.

—Sí… ¿Quieres dejarme? Estoy ocupado —Haruka trataba de no sonar molesto, pero fallaba rotundamente. Rin no le hizo caso, y se acercó más para ver lo que estaba leyendo el delfín.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Makoto._

_Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando, y no me dejo tocar tan fácilmente, eso lo debes saber de sobra. _

_Yo ya estoy molesto._

— Así que Makoto no se deja tocar fácilmente —El depredador miró sonriente al pelinegro— Bueno, eso debe ser cierto, porque si no, no me estarías pidiendo ayuda con él.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —El nadador miraba indignado el mensaje, resulta que ahora Makoto estaba molesto con él.

— ¿Me quieres decir por qué están peleando otra vez? —Rin se cruzó de brazos haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo.

—No es tu asunto… —Volvió a advertir.

—Están teniendo problemas, quiero ayudarlos —El tiburón sabía los torpes que eran sus dos amigos en el ámbito amoroso, y él quería ayudarlos en recompensa por todo los problemas que les había causado en el pasado.

—No tenemos problemas, es sólo que a Makoto le gusta hacerme enojar —Decía Haruka mientras escribía en su celular.

—Haru…

—Sé, lo que tengo que hacer con mi novio —El adolescente de hebras oscuras, alzó un poco la voz por la impaciencia que estaba sintiendo, provocando que los otros dos nadadores lo miraran, éste se sonrojó por lo ocurrido y avergonzado desvió la mirada.

—Haruka-senpai… ¿Pasa algo con Makoto-senpai? —Rei posó su preocupada mirada violácea en el mayor, si sus superiores estaban teniendo problemas, no era una buena señal.

—Nada… —El pelinegro no entendía por qué todos debían saber sus cosas con Makoto, este era un problema netamente de ellos, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que explicarles a sus amigos que estaba molesto porque sentía celos de que su esposo se dejara seducir con cualquiera que se le pusiera adelante.

Mientras que el delfín sufría con todo ese caos psicológico que su mente había creado, la orca disfrutaba mimando al gato que tenía entre sus brazos, desde que sus ojos se conectaron, sabían que tenían algo especial. Y era cosa de verlos, pues eran el uno para el otro.

— ¿Lo adoptarías? —Le preguntó el muchacho con una hermosa sonrisa, que podía interpretarse de mil maneras, y Makoto realmente agradecía que su novio no estuviera con él.

—No puedo… —El menor vio que le había llegado otro mensaje de Haruka, ya no quería seguir con la discusión— Disculpa —Se apartó del encargado y revisó su celular.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Haru_

_Yo soy el que tiene que estar molesto, y lo estoy. _

_Es todo, no te ayudaré con Rei._

Makoto resopló exasperado, a veces Haruka era demasiado infantil, decidió escribirle un último mensaje y terminar con todo el estúpido asunto. Él aun tenía que hablar con Nagisa y sus sentimientos sobre Rei, y no se pasaría todo el día texteandose con el mayor sólo porque éste tenía un ataque de celos sin fundamentos. Porque para el chico de cabello oliva, eso era lo que tenía su amor. Cuando volvió al lado del joven empleado, el rubio estaba con él, sin el huroncito en sus brazos.

— ¿Ya lo devolviste? —Le preguntó el más alto sin soltar a su amado felino.

—Sí, si me quedaba más tiempo con él, me costaría más despedirme —Nagisa miró el resto de los gatitos que maullaban por algo de afecto— Mako-chan, creo que deberíamos irnos, para llegar a tiempo al templo.

—Tienes razón —Los orbes esmeralda se encontraron con los azules del gato, se parecían a los de Haruka, sólo que estos eran un poco más claros. Se lo devolvió al chico de hebras grises con pesar, no quería separarse de ese gatito, realmente había tenido un flechazo con él— Nunca te olvidaré…

—Me pregunto si Haru-chan sentiría celos si te hubiera visto con ese gatito —Decía el más bajo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban en dirección a la tienda de dulces.

—Nagisa… ¿Acaso le dijiste algo a Haru? —Makoto miró sospechosamente al menor.

—Bueno, en realidad le envié una foto en la que sales sonriendo mientras sostenías a uno de los gatitos, me gustó cómo te veías y por eso la tomé —Le explicaba el rubio, el pequeño nadador ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que junto a su amigo estaba un chico, él sólo se fijó en su sonrisa.

—No debiste hacerlo —Suspiró cansado. Sabía que Nagisa no tuvo ninguna mala intención con enviarle esa foto a Haruka, pero su novio… Ah su novio…

— ¿Por qué? —El pingüino preguntó confundido, ya había notado antes que el mayor estuvo escribiendo y revisando su celular de vez en cuando, pensó que tal vez se estaba mandando mensajes con el pelinegro, pero no lo sabía muy bien.

—Bueno… —Se pasó una mano por las hebras olivas algo avergonzado— Haru es un poco… Muy celoso.

— ¡¿Haru-chan es celoso?! —Nagisa lo miró con ojos brillantes, nunca se le pasó por la mente que el nadador hidrofilico fuera una persona celosa, después de todo, su personalidad desinteresada no lo demostraba.

—Demasiado celoso… —Makoto no entendía la mirada entusiasta de su bajito amigo, no era como si los celos de su esposo fueran un gran secreto ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Hasta de un gato? —Dijo incrédulo el menor.

—No claro que no —Se apresuró a aclarar, no quería que creyera que Haruka era un celópata— Él se pone celoso con los chicos que se me acercan porque cree que me coquetean.

—Pero Mako-chan, eso hasta para mí es muy obvio —El más alto frunció el ceño sin entender lo que le decía el pingüino— Todos los chicos que se acercan a ti, es para coquetearte.

—Eso no es cierto —Makoto se detuvo, sin saber cómo había llegado a la gran tienda de dulces.

—Yo te guie mientras hablábamos —Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo— Y aunque no lo creas, Haru-chan tiene razón en ponerse celoso, porque es verdad eso de que tratan de coquetearte.

—No lo defiendas —El mayor hizo una especie de puchero, y entró a la tienda llena de colores e invadida de un olor azucarado que engatusaba hasta el más agrio de los seres.

— ¿No te gusta que Haru-chan sea celoso? —Nagisa observaba asombrado la variedad y cantidad de dulces que había en la tienda, eran unas especie de enormes cajas de vidrio, llenas de dulces, caramelos, gomitas, malvaviscos, y un montón de golosinas más.

—No es eso…

—A mí me gustaría tener una persona que sienta celos por mí —Makoto sonrió, este era el momento perfecto para hablarle de Rei, y sacar algo de información.

— ¿Qué hay de Rei? —El pequeño pingüino no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras del mayor, desvió la mirada para que no se diera cuenta, pero Makoto ya lo había notado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Rei-chan? —El rubio buscó un lugar para escapar, hablar de la mariposa no era su fuerte— ¡Mako-chan, vamos a comprar dulces! —Sacó una bolsa transparente y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes cajas de vidrio, lo especial de esa tienda, es que podías comprar por kilos los dulces, y también combinarlos con todos los que quisieras. La orca rio por lo bajo y fue tras su amigo, se dirigieron hacia la sección de dulces mentolados, en donde habían diferentes tipos de caramelos y gomitas, siendo la menta su ingrediente principal.

—Bueno, puede tener celos de amigo, Haru ya era celoso antes de que fuéramos novios —Makoto también sacó una bolsa y empezó a llenarla de muchas gomitas, ya que a su novio le encantaban, eso no quería decir que no estaba molesto con él, se las daría cuando se disculpara por hacerle… ¿Una escena de celos por mensaje de texto? Bueno, no tenía mucha coherencia, pero no le importaba, haría que su esposo se disculpara.

Haruka miraba con un tick en la ceja el mensaje que su amor le había mandado, definitivamente Makoto era un idiota, además no entendía por qué la orca estaba molesto, si la víctima de toda esta catástrofe era él, a él le habían enviado una foto en la que su novio salía muy cariñosamente con un imbécil, que a leguas se notaba que quería algo más que ser amigo del adolescente de hermosos orbes esmeralda. Él sólo quería cuidarlo de los perros sin raza que intentaban seducirlo, ese era el papel de un novio, y también formaba parte de "ser lindo", pero parecía que Makoto no lo entendía, o simplemente él no era muy bueno con las palabras ni las acciones, pero no podían culparlo, nunca tomó clases para ser un buen novio. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios mientras le daba otra leída al mensaje, definitivamente le debían haber advertido lo difícil que era tener un novio, y más cuando también era su mejor amigo.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Makoto._

_Bien no me ayudes, y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto así que no mandes más mensajes, no los leeré hasta que te disculpes en persona._

El hermoso adolescente de orbes oceánicos guardó su celular, tampoco seguiría con la conversación, y mucho menos se disculparía, no tenía por qué pedirle perdón, Makoto era suyo, él mismo se lo dijo, así que tenía todo el derecho de molestarse.

Los cuatro adolescentes decidieron darle un recorrido rápido al resto de los lagos que les ofrecía el monte Fuji, Rin decidió dejar a Haruka solo con sus problemas amorosos, ya que el pelinegro estaba demasiado irritable, y decidió dedicarle tiempo a su propio novio, que la noche anterior le había exigido mucha atención. Rei caminaba en silencio al lado del mayor, podía ver el semblante oscuro que afectaba aquellos profundos mares, tenía que decirle algo, necesitaba saber si su noviazgo estaba bien o no, porque realmente no quería que ese hermoso romance se acabara, y aunque no lo admitiera, no soportaba la idea de ver a Nagisa con Makoto, o con alguien más.

—Haruka-senpai, quiero hacerle una pregunta —El peliazul se sentó al lado del muchacho de hebras oscuras en una banca que se encontraba en el parque cerca del lago Yamanaka, que era el lago que estaba a más altura de los cincos, el parque que pertenece a este lago, se llama Hana no Miyako, y en él se pueden apreciar muchas variedades de preciosas flores; era un lugar bastante romántico, y Rei pensó que podía ser perfecto para que sus superiores arreglaran todos sus problemas y disfrutaran un momento juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —El pelinegro lo miró con su rostro estoico, pero sus ojos podían demostrar todos esos sentimientos que estaba ocultando.

— ¿Cómo está su relación con Makoto-senpai? —El menor había vacilado un poco en hacerle esa pregunta, pero la preocupación lo estaba matando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Haruka estrechó los ojos mirándolo receloso.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero si está teniendo problemas con Makoto-senpai —Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado— Les aconsejo que lo tomen con calma, y puedan arreglarlo juntos, ustedes hacen una pareja muy hermosa y… Sería una lástima que rompieran su noviazgo —Soltó un largo suspiro y continuó con su pequeño y breve discurso— Además, creo que Nagisa-kun no es el indicado para estar con Makoto-senpai.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, antes de que Haruka pudiera procesar todas las palabras dichas por Rei.

— ¿Qué? —El pelinegro no entendía, bien ahora estaban molestos, pero no era tan grave como para que decidieran romper, y tampoco tenía idea de por qué Nagisa estaba involucrado en todo esto.

—Bueno… Cuando Makoto-senpai se acercó a hablarme, sólo me hablaba de Nagisa, y ahora quiso estar sólo con él, entonces…

— ¿Crees que a Makoto le gusta Nagisa? —La verdad es que Haruka no sabía si reír, llorar o enfadarse, no podía creer la ingenuidad de su amigo.

—Tal vez… —Contestó algo cohibido.

—Rei —El pelinegro miró directamente a los ojos del menor, haciendo que éste se sintiera algo incómodo— No tenemos ningún problema con Makoto, y él te habla de Nagisa y se fue con él porque piensa que ustedes dos están enamorados —Fue todo, Haruka quería que Makoto se ocupara de su propia relación que la de sus amigos, así que decidió ir directo al grano y terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso? Yo y Nagisa-kun no… —Rei no podía estar más rojo, sentía como si lo habían descubierto, pero no tenía idea de qué.

—Yo también creo que es así —El nadador que sufre de hidrofilia podía sentir el nerviosismo en que se encontraba el chico más alto— Tal vez tú seas el único que aún no lo sabe.

—Haruka-senpai… —El chico mariposa no sabía que decir, dentro de él existía un revoltijo de sentimientos que aún no les deba un nombre, si era tan obvio para todos ¿Por qué no lo era para él? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Nagisa?

—Yo nunca… Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado —Un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del mayor, hablar sobre estos temas no eran algo fácil para él— Sólo sabía que quería estar con Makoto.

El silencio les invadió, Rei estaba atormentándose dentro de su mente, dándose una explicación lógica de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía conseguir ninguna. Haruka por su parte, se quedó observando las flores, pensando en que tal vez no debió haber dicho nada, pero ya era muy tarde como para arrepentirse.

Makoto y Nagisa ya llevaban cuatro bolsas llenas de dulces, la orca había intentado de miles de maneras, sacarle una confesión al rubio, pero éste siempre evadía el tema ágilmente. Ahora se encontraban en la sección de chocolates, había una pileta de chocolate que sedujo al más alto, pero él sabía controlarse, no como su esposo. El pequeño pingüino miraba como su amigo llenaba y llenaba las bolsas de chocolates, nunca había visto a alguien más aficionado al chocolate que Makoto, se preguntaba cómo no le daba diabetes de tanta azúcar. Como se aproximaba la hora de volver con los demás, los dos adolescentes tuvieron que despedirse de la tienda, y ahora se encontraba caminando con miles de bolsas cargadas de dulces, ninguno tendía idea de cuánto dinero gastaron, sólo sabían que habían comprado como para un mes entero o dos.

—Nagisa… —A pesar de que se había distraído con el chocolate, Makoto no había olvidado su conversación con el rubio.

— ¡Mako-chan! ¿Por qué insistes tanto con Rei-chan? —Decía exasperado el menor— ¡Da igual si digo que estoy enamorado de él o no, porque él no siento lo mismo! —Nagisa desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzado, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Yo creo que Rei sí siento lo mismo por ti —Makoto sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, Nagisa tenía un semblante triste, para el rubio no había ninguna posibilidad de que Rei se fijara en él como algo más que un simple amigo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —El rubio se apartó y siguió caminando, el mayor sólo suspiró, no iba a presionarlo más, ya había sabido lo suficiente.

Cuando llegaron al templo, el trío de nadadores se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que sus dos amigos, habían regresado con muchas bolsas llenas de dulces y también con un gato muy gordito. Makoto no había resistido haber dejado al gatito, ya que sentía que tenían algo especial, así que regresó por él a la tienda de mascotas y terminó por adoptarlo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Haruka le preguntó a su novio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues… Lo que ves —Le respondió el menor pasando de largo, los otros cuatro adolescentes podían ver la tensión entre ellos, y la verdad es que se alegraban de no verse involucrados.

El templo Fuji-Sengen es un templo sintoísta en el que veneran a la diosa del monte, desde ese templo, los peregrinos emprenden su viaje para llegar a la cima del volcán. El santuario también está rodeado de lámparas de piedra y árboles sagrados de más de mil años, creando así un ambiente de paz espiritual. Los seis adolescentes le rezaron a las deidades del templo, y luego disfrutaron del paisaje que les entregaba el santuario, Rei se preguntaba por qué cada vez que buscaba la mirada del pingüino, éste la desviaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho el pelinegro, tenía que averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por su amigo, porque no le gustaba esa sensación de incertidumbre.

Ya entrada la noche, cada par de adolescente se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, Makoto tuvo que ocultar al gato, ya que en el hotel en que se hospedaban no se permitían animales. No había cruzado ninguna palabra con su esposo, éste en cuanto llegó se encerró en el baño y no ha vuelto a salir, a él no le importaba, siempre le daba su espacio para reflexionar y también para que pensara en una buena disculpa, porque él quería su disculpa.

Cuando Haruka salió después de unas tres horas, ya estaba vestido con su pijama y una toalla sobre su cabeza, fijó su mirada en su amor que jugaba con el gato que se encontraba entre sus piernas, lo miró molesto, tenía el cabello mojado, y ese era su lugar.

—Deberías secarte el cabello, te puedes resfriar —Le decía el adolescente de orbes esmeralda, sin dejar de prestarle atención al felino.

—Sabes que tú tienes que hacerlo —Respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Haru… No haré nada hasta que te disculpes —El mayor rodó los ojos, seguía sin entender por qué tenía que disculparse, sólo estaba reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

—Makoto eres tú el que se tiene que disculpar, tú fuiste el que estaba coqueteando con ese idiota, además te dejaste tocar por él— Frunció el ceño, estaba enojado con el chico frente suyo, pero también tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo, tal vez eran los efectos de ser posesivo.

— ¿Quieres decirme en qué momento me dejé tocar? —Makoto estaba indignado, que él recuerde en ningún momento tuvo un contacto físico con el muchacho de la tienda de mascotas.

—Entonces explícame esto —Haruka le mostró la foto que le había enviado Nagisa. Makoto dejó al gato en el suelo y se acercó para ver mejor, ese fue el momento en que pudo darse cuenta de lo que se refería su novio, ahora podía entender por qué el delfín estaba tan molesto, y bueno… La foto realmente mal interpretaba todo.

—Bien… Eso puede decir muchas cosas —El menor le sonrió algo incómodo— Pero debes creerme, sólo hablamos de los gatos, no me tocó ni nada, sólo fue una foto tomada en un mal momento —Le acarició la mejilla, tratando de calmar esos tormentosos mares— Haru, ya te he dicho que eres el único para mí.

—Entonces demuéstralo —Haruka sin poder soportarlo más, besó desesperadamente a su amor. El chico orca también necesitado del sabor del mayor, abrió su boca para que la lengua ajena tuviera un desenfrenado acceso a ella. El pelinegro empujó suavemente al más alto hasta caer de espaldas sobre la cama, quedando así, encima de él. Sonidos húmedos invadían la habitación que compartían, Haruka abandonando la boca de su esposo con un suspiro, decidió repartir pequeños besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello en donde succionó con afán la piel para poder marcarla y dejar en claro a quién le pertenecía aquel chico.

—Ah… Haru espera… —Makoto tomó de los hombros al precioso muchacho de orbes oceánicos y lo separó un poco de él.

—Makoto —Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, aunque en el menor era más notorio. Tomó firmemente las manos de su novio, y las puso sobre su cabeza— Ya me aburrí de esperar.

Makoto podía sentir la intensa mirada que le estaba dando el adolescente de hebras oscuras, aquellos profundos mares le quitaban el aire, y el contacto de sus manos le quemaba la piel. Tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, desvió la mirada para poder escapar del dominio de Haruka, podía sentir la acelerada respiración del mayor cerca de él haciendo que se estremeciera, y en un tembloroso y suave susurro, dijo.

—Está bien.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? parece que Makoto cedió.**_

_**afajksf lo siento si ukeo tanto a Mako, es que se me hace inevitable, esto no quiere decir que él resulte ser el uke al final del fic.**_

_**Bien es todo, espero leernos pronto.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
